Bad Dates
by mangoblogs
Summary: This is a samcedes story. Mercedes moves to Lima with her son and goes on a couple dates with guys she meets online with the help of her BFF Santana Lopez. Sam is a teacher at Mckinley elementary and his son Aaron befriends Mercedes' son Jayden. Follow the story to see how several bad dates will lead Sam and Mercedes to find the one they were meant for. *I suck at summaries lol*
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who? Guess who's back? Alright y'all I am back and with a new story that I hope you all enjoy. I started this out on tumblr and i am putting it here. I am happy to say on a side note that I have now published 3 books! YAY! They can be found on Amazon just look up Mango L. Anyway I hope u enjoy the story. Peace. I do not own glee.**

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she ran over to her laptop and accepted the skype call that was coming through. Since she had moved from L.A. to this small town called Lima with her son, and working from home as blogger, she rarely met or saw people. And seeing Santana's smile spread across her screen placed a smile on her face as well. Things were different in Lima and she was having a hard time making friends and meeting those she could relate to like in L.A. It took her weeks to even find a dance studio where she could dance in private like she did back home. After injuring her ankle, dancing and living in L.A. was just not the world for her but she couldn't completely leave it behind.

"Okay girl, you know why I called. Spill it!" Santana said. Mercedes knew exactly why she called and it had something to do with the crazy date she had agreed to go on last night.

"Do I really need to spill it?"

"Yes, I need to know what happened." Santana smiled as she moved closer to the screen. A week ago Mercedes agreed to allow Santana to make an online dating profile for her and they agreed to try out one of the only black men that said he wanted to see her. She was slightly disappointed that only one guy stood out to her.

"Well…"

"Oh lord I can already tell the date went horribly wrong. Why didn't you call me or text me?" Santana asked cutting her off. Mercedes rolled her eyes as she thought about the date. The date was definitely something worth blogging about.

"It wasn't horrible but it left me wondering so much." Mercedes explained. "First, he was decent looking and matched what his profile picture showed."

"Okay that's a good sign. Did he like what he saw when he saw you?"

"That's what I was left wondering…" Mercedes paused as she tried to remember if he showed any sign at all. "The thing is I am used to the way guys from L.A. react when they are attracted. And you know how Shane acted when he saw me…"

"See I'm goin' to stop you right there, Aretha!" Santana said cutting her off. "Shane is not in Ohio. You are…you need to let Shane go and stop comparing them." Mercedes knew she was right and shook her head as she continued the story.

"Right…anyway…so Tank…that's his name by the way." Mercedes paused as Santana busted out laughing. "Yeah I know, he's trying to be a rapper or something."

"Next!" Santana said pointing to the left. "How old is he like 13? You don't go on dates giving out your mixtapes and rap names."

"Oh yeah and he gave me his mixtape." Mercedes sighed as she showed Santana the mixtape. "I just don't get it. I really just don't get it."

"Well you know you can always try the other guys that hit you up." Santana suggested. Mercedes glared at her and rolled her eyes.

"Now you know I can't be out here in hick town dating no white man. This ain't L.A. where everybody just bumps ugly with everybody."

"Mercedes. Jones. Let me find out that you're racist."

"I can't be racist." Mercedes replied as she leaned back in her seat and checked out the time. She was late to pick up her son from school. "I am just stating the reality. Plus I have always dated black men and they are sexy as hell to me."

"What's the definition of insanity?" Santana asked. Mercedes glared at her best friend and stood up looking for her car keys.

"The definition of insanity is not minding your damn business." She smiled and flashed two fingers in the air. "I gotta go pick up Jayden from school. I'm late. We can continue this chat later after I get back from the dance studio."

"Aight, I'll let you slide this time but tonight we are picking you a different race for you to date." Santana smiled the hung up. Mercedes sighed and shook her head as she made her way to the door.

* * *

Sam groaned when he was told that he had to escort the kids out for pick up. He hated doing it simply because he was always stuck with one child whose parents didn't pick up on time. He had his own child that he needed to take home. Luckily for him, his son also went to the school. He watched as the children ran over to their parents and then smiled as his son ran to him.

"Dad, you gotta see what I made today in art class." Aaron said flashing a picture he drew of what looked like a superhero.

"Wow, that looks awesome!" he said as he ruffled his son's blonde hair. Aaron frowned and fixed his hair with his fingers and then glared at his dad. "Sorry champ, bad habit." Sam smiled and looked at the other students as they slowly started to disappear. "Okay, things are going great. Looks like parents are on time today."

"Can we stay a minute longer, dad? I made a new friend and he likes to draw too." Aaron asked as he pointed over to a little black boy that was sitting on a bench and drawing in his notebook. "He's right over there."

"Well, his parents aren't here so we have to stay till they make it here." Sam groaned. He watched as Aaron ran back over to his new friend and they both began to talk. Sam walked over to them realizing they were they only two kids left waiting for pick up. "What's goin' on guys?" he asked and smiled when they both stopped talking and looked at him.

"Dad, look what Jayden drew." He took the boy's notebook and handed it to Sam. Sam was definitely impressed. Aaron knew how to draw but this boy's drawing was on another level. He drew almost as well as Sam did.

"You drew this?" Sam asked.

"Uh yeah, why?" he asked looking around nervously as Sam flipped through the notebook which looked like it was turned into a comic book.

"This is some pretty good stuff."

"Thanks, Mr. Evans." He replied reaching for the notebook even though Sam wasn't done looking. He looked up as he placed the notebook in his bag and pointed towards the light across the street. "My mom's here now." He smiled and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Dad, I was just inviting him over for to hang at the house. He said we'd have to ask his mom." Aaron made a face as if he thought it was strange. Sam smiled and nodded his head as he watched Jayden's mother turn into the parking lot. She parked her car and then opened the door and stepped out. Sam smiled as she flashed the prettiest smile he'd ever seen his way.

"I'm sorry I'm late…I lost track of time." Mercedes said as she ran over to them. Jayden smiled as he looked over at Sam waiting on him to ask what Aaron wanted him to ask.

"It's alright. Seems like my son and your son have something in common." Sam said. Both Aaron and Jayden both looked at him raising their eyebrows pushing for him to ask. Sam noticed but ignored them as he tried to get Mercedes to stick around and talk more.

"Oh really?" Mercedes looked over at Aaron and saw the drawings in his hand and smiled. "Oh okay I see…those are really nice…"

"Aaron…his name is Aaron mom." Jayden said quickly. "And Mr. Evans wanted to ask…"

"I'm Sam Evans by the way." Sam interrupted him and extended his hand for to shake. She flashed her pretty smile his way again and the tucked a stray hair away before taking his hand in hers.

"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Mercedes." They held hands for a minute shaking it before Sam realized that the boys were still looking at them.

"So….um…yeah…" he laughed and let go of her hand before placing it on his son's head and ruffling it again. "My son just told me that he invited Jayden over and was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming and hanging with us."

"I only wanted Jay…" Sam quickly covered Aaron's mouth but he could tell Mercedes caught what he was about to say. She looked over at her son who was pleading with her and then she looked at Sam as he covered Aaron's mouth and laughed.

"Well I have to go to the dance studio…"

"You dance?" Sam asked and immediately wished he didn't. The look that was on her face went from friendly to disgust within seconds. "I mean, I just never met a…"

"Dancer that looks like me, right?" she asked glaring at him. "Anyways, like I was saying, I have prior engagements so we will need to raincheck this." She looked over at Aaron and placed a warm smile on her face. "It was nice to meet you Aaron and I will see when Jay can hang with you, alright?" she smiled.

"Okay." Aaron frowned then everyone glared over at Sam as Mercedes turned to walk back to her car. Jayden looked back at them and waved before getting into the car. Sam knew he had just messed any chance he ever had on seeing her privately. "Good job, dad!"

"What?"

"She's never going to let me hang with Jayden now." Aaron frowned and grabbed his bag.

"Trust me, she will. Don't worry about that." Sam said as he watched Mercedes drive off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part...**

* * *

Mercedes couldn't get Sam out of her mind the entire drive to the dance studio. And as much as she tried she couldn't get him out of her head as she danced. Jayden sat leaning on a wall as he watched his mother dance like she used to before she injured her knee. He loved watching her dance and he always drew her dancing as she did it. That was one of the reasons he took his notebook away from Sam because he didn't want Sam to see it. The way Sam reacted to his mother dancing really hurt her feelings and Jayden saw it in her eyes as she danced.

Mercedes knew she needed to vent in the only way she knew so she decided to do a contemporary piece instead of the normal hip hop dances. She turned on the music and the first few keys of Neyo singing Mad started to play. "You dance?" she heard Sam say over and over as she moved across the floor. Each step she did she pressed her feet hard into the ground and when she flew up and landed down in a fetal position she slammed the ground with her fist as if it were his face. She was used to people reacting that way to her dancing since she wasn't rail thin and each time it hurt her and she felt she had to prove herself. That was how she injured herself in the first place. She let someone's judgment get into her head and she lost focus and fell incorrectly landing on her ankle in the worst way.

"Mom…are you okay?" she heard Jayden ask as he placed his hand on her back. She didn't realize that she was still in the same fetal position as a tear streamed down her eye. She quickly wiped it away and looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah…I was just really feeling the music." She smiled and stood waiting for the next song to play. Jayden smiled and walked back over to his corner to draw her again as she started to dance to Bleeding Love. She started to sing along to the words to keep her mind off of her past and off of Sam. "Closed off from love…I didn't need the pain…" she looked at her reflection and slowly took steps that showcased all the strengths she had in her legs and arms. She frowned as she looked at her midsection but continued to dance. She twirled and twirled till she dropped down backwards and she lied there just staring at the ceiling. She needed to get out of her head. She needed to get out of there. L.A was following her. The new scenery didn't change anything. She was still hurt. Still fragile. Still sensitive. Still lonely. She looked over at her son and thought about what Santana said. Maybe it was time she tried something different. "Let's go home."

* * *

Sam knew there was only one place that she could have gone to dance. He smiled as he and Aaron watched as Mercedes danced. She was really good. Professional. Sam could tell she was upset still because the anger was right on her face as she took every step. In the corner he saw her son sitting and drawing. Every once and a wall he would look at her and smile as if he was really proud of her, and even though Sam barely knew her, he felt proud too.

"She's really good, dad." Aaron said looking over at him as they peered over into the window. Aaron jumped down and shook his arms as they grew tired from holding his body up to watch her dance. Sam was still looking at her as she twirled really fast then landed backwards on the ground. She was breathing really hard which made her chest move up and down almost to the rhythm of the beat. He couldn't help the fact that his gaze stayed there as they sculpted her body. He shook his head as his mind wandered into him tracing her body with his tongue. He watched her get up and walk over to Jayden giving him a nice view of her apple backside. "Dad!" Sam jolted out of his mind and dropped down looking over at his son.

"Let's go inside." He looked around making sure that no one saw them and made his way towards the front with Aaron in tow.

"Wait up, dad! Are you going to invite…" he ran behind Sam and stopped when they bumped right into Mercedes and Jayden as they were just leaving. "Oh hi!" he waved as if they bumped into them by accident.

"Oh wow, hey Mercedes, right?" Sam asked as if they hadn't just met about an hour ago. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him and brushed past him and smiled at Aaron.

"Hey there Aaron." She smiled and placed her arm around her son as they walked along side of Aaron. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see…"

"I usually come here to exercise." Sam cut him off as he ran up and walked next to her. She ignored him and looked at Jayden.

"Mom, can he come over for dinner if I can't go over his house?" Jayden asked with a smile. He threw his notebook in his book bag then placed his hands together in a begging manner. She looked between the two and smiled before glaring over at Sam.

"I guess that wouldn't be that bad of an idea if his father is okay with it."

"That sound awesome! We usually go through a drive thru for dinner. We haven't had a home cooked meal in a while. And I bet you're a great cook!" Sam said with a huge smile hoping that this would make her smile too but instead she stopped walking and placed a hand on her hip.

"Why do you assume that? Because of how I look you think I am just really good in the kitchen?" she asked. Sam looked over at Aaron and Jayden as they both face palmed.

"No…No…I just thought that you look like someone that was raised well." He said trying to defuse the situation. She rolled her eyes and kept walking till she reached her car. She placed her bag in the trunk and then got in the car. Sam looked over at Jayden, pleading for some help. "Y'all just follow me." She shouted before slamming her door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 I still don't own glee.**

* * *

Mercedes reached her house and didn't even wait on Sam to enter. She looked over at Jayden and told him to wait at the door for them as they parked. She went to the kitchen and pulled out the left over containers that she had set aside for the week and placed them in the microwave and then placed the chicken in the oven. Just as she was getting out of the kitchen she bumped into Sam fiddling his thumb in the hallway.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…Jayden and Aaron ran up to his room." He replied looking around nervously. She sighed and pointed towards the living room.

"Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She replied as she made her way to her bedroom leaving him behind. She showered quickly and then went into her room just as her phone rang. She answered the phone as she slipped into her underwear and sweats. "Yes Santana."

"Why do you sound annoyed to hear from me?" Santana asked. Mercedes placed the phone on speaker and quickly put on her bra before grabbing the phone again and placing it on the bed near her.

"I am just really irritated right now but…what's up?" she replied trying not to get into what had her irritated. She didn't want to hear what Santana would have to say about Sam.

"I was going to tell you that I just literally bumped into Shane and he was with some skank."

"Why she gotta be skank, Santana?" she asked as she rubbed cocoa butter on her body.

"She was a skank! I have an excellent skankdar and they were sounding off the moment I passed by them."

"You didn't say anything to him?" Mercedes asked forgetting that she was not completely dressed and had food in the oven waiting. "Did he ask about Jayden or me?"

"Retha…did you not hear me say…I passed by them? He acted like he didn't even know me." Santana cursed him under her breath causing her to laugh and just as she was about to say something her bedroom door opened and there stood Sam. He stared at her for a minute when she turned to look his way in shock.

"Sam…Oh hell no! Close my damn door you perv!" She screeched at him and charged towards the door to close it.

"I'm sorry! I was looking for the bathroom! I'm not a perv I promise I wasn't trying to look at you!" he backed away as she charged over to him. "I mean, it's nice but I…."he noticed her glaring then she slammed the door in his face.

"Ugh I swear!" Mercedes groaned as she walked back over to the phone grabbing it. "My bad Santana, I'm back."

"Uh who the hell was that? I know that was not my little baby godson Jayden who hasn't gone through puberty yet!" Santana questioned. Mercedes rolled her eyes knowing that she was not going to let this go.

"It was nobody." She replied taking her off speaker.

"That sounded like a MAN!"

"It's just Sam Evans a teacher at Jay's school." Mercedes replied reluctantly as placed a tank top on and made her way out of her room. She watched as he walked out of the bathroom and glared at him. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes, I'm not five Mercedes." he replied before heading down the stairs. She watched as he took the steps down effortlessly than turned the corner. He was acting like he had made himself real comfortable in her house.

"Ooh, I heard that! So tell me the deets. Is he single, married or what? Are y'all doing it yet?" Santana continued to throw questions.

"Santana I gotta go." She replied instead as she made her way down as well.

"Okay look tell me is he at least fine?" she asked just as Mercedes hung the phone up. Mercedes looked at him as he watched the TV and couldn't help but noticed that he was fine. He was way more than fine. He was downright sexy. His scruffy blonde hair, green eyes and even with clothes on she could see he had a body on him. He turned and looked her way as if he knew she was looking at him and gave her an apologetic smirk. She sighed and turned the opposite direction to the kitchen to bring out dinner.

Sam sighed as he watched her disappear into the kitchen. He couldn't win with her and he just kept digging himself in a deeper grave with everything he did or said. He really didn't mean to walk in on her and now that he did he couldn't get the image out of his head. There was no way that dinner wasn't going to be awkward especially since she glared at everything he said.

"Dinner is ready!" she announced and then within minutes she heard Jayden running down the steps. Food must have been good if her son ran just to eat. Sam usually got Aaron to run when he ordered pizza, which was on Fridays. She smiled as we all sat down and all that could be heard were the utensils hitting the plates and then the boys talking about comics. He took that opportunity to give her a compliment.

"Mercedes, this is really good." He smiled. She looked at him for a minute before sipping her drink and then plastered a smile on her face.

"I guess your assumption was spot on." She replied causing his smile to disappear. She chuckled then looked over at the boys. "How do you like your chicken, Aaron?" she asked as he licked his fingers and gave her a thumbs up.

"This is awesome Ms. Jones! I haven't had anything like this since my mom was around." He replied with a genuine smile. Sam almost choked on his chicken because there was never a time that Aaron's mother ever cooked anything that good but she did order in. And that was most likely what he was remembering.

"Oh so your wife cooks?" Mercedes asked turning her attention back to Sam.

"Oh no she's not my wife and uh…she wasn't much of a cook either." He replied and noticed a slight curl on the corner of her lips. She's interested. She must be playing hard to get, he wondered.

"Mom, can I finish showing Aaron my collections?" Jayden asked once their plates were cleaned. Mercedes smiled and nodded taking their plates to the kitchen as they ran up the stairs. Sam decided this would be the best time to make his move as he helped her to the kitchen.

"Make sure you guys wash your hands!" she stated assuming it was one of them entering the kitchen. She turned around and saw that it was Sam then turned back. He noticed that she tensed up and smiled as he walked over to her and placed the plates in the sink from behind her. "Oh you can leave them right there. I will wash them." She said not turning or moving an inch. Sam was still standing close and could smell the cocoa butter on her skin.

"I want to help."

"Sam…I got this!" she replied finally turning around and facing him. He wanted to kiss her badly but he knew that at that moment he was not in good standing with her. "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry." He apologized and stepped back as she left the kitchen and then returned with the rest of the plates. "Um…Mercedes…can we start over?"

"What do you mean?" she asked not looking his way as she turned the faucet on.

"I guess I may have rubbed you the wrong way when we met earlier and I want to fix that."

"You haven't rubbed me at all." She replied then stiffened as she realized what it sounded out loud. Sam smiled trying hard not to make an inappropriate joke. He got closer and placed his hand on her hand to get her to look at him for a minute.

"Look, our kids are on the road of being best friends. Why can't we find a way to get along and make a new friend in the process?" he asked and waited till she finally looked at him. He watched as she thought it over and then smiled when she finally extended her hand to him.

"Hi…my name is Mercedes."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam a teacher at McKinley elementary." He replied shaking her hand. He felt his heart racing as he got excited that she was finally not rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm a blogger and a dancer." She added. He knew she was testing him to see if he would say the dumb thing he said before but this time he'd seen her dance.

"So when can I see you dance again?" he asked still holding her hand till he noticed she was no longer smiling. Then she pulled her hand back and placed it on her hips.

"What do you mean…again?"

"Uhhh…I mean…" he panicked and couldn't think of what to say to fix the situation. How the hell did he knock himself back into the enemy zone after being in the friend zone for only a second?

"Unbelievable!" she stomped away from him and stopped near the stairs. "Jayden, say good night to Aaron his father needs to go home!" she added glaring at Sam. He was back to square one and now she not only thought he was annoying now she thought he was a stalker as well. This was really going to be hard to fix but he was never one to give up when he wanted something. And he wasn't about to start now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. There's more chapters to come. I still don't own glee but at least you know in this story Samcedes is mosdef endgame and that each stepping stone (bad dates) that they go on is just inching them closer and closer to the one that they were meant for. There's no implied endgame crap here u will see them together.**

* * *

Mercedes watched as her son groaned down the stairs whining about how he and Aaron were just getting into some character. She held the front door opened with her hand on her hip, letting him know she was not here for the whining. Sam slowly followed behind them then turned back around facing Mercedes. She raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to say one more thing to her. He was obviously just trying to get in her pants. Or maybe he was one of those white guys who had a black girl fetish. Or even worst he just wanted to screw a big black girl so he can have something to talk about with his guy friends. She was not here for that at all either.

"Look Mercedes, all I am trying to do is help my son make a new friend." He explained. Mercedes listened and tried to think that he meant well but she was just not into him and she could tell he was hitting on her and not just trying to help Aaron and Jayden. "I admit that I did watch you dance earlier and it was simply because I wanted to see, honestly." He raised one hand in the air and placed the other on his chest. "I needed to see for myself how great of a dancer you were. And you were great." Mercedes couldn't help the curling of the corner of her lips. Other than Jayden, she hadn't been complimented on her dancing since her injury and that made her feel good.

"Thanks." She allowed her hand to drop from her hip as she leaned against the door. He smiled at her and she instantly felt her heart skip a beat. "Damn he is one fine ass white man." She thought to herself as her eyes lingered on his lips and then stopped at his huge hands that he was currently jamming into his pockets. Mercedes couldn't stop her mind from wondering just what he could grab with those huge hands.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable with my comments and my walking in on you…" he smiled and they both chuckled for a minute. "I just get excited when I meet new people and my mind goes a mile a minute and my mouth just can't stop going."

"I get it, Sam." Mercedes giggled placing her hand on his forearm stopping him. "Girl, get a hold of yourself. Are you flirting with him?" she asked herself then pulled her hand off of him. He noticed. She could see that he noticed that she was nervous.

"I just want our sons to be friends. And maybe in the mean time we could have become friends. Nothing more. I don't want you to think I was trying to hit on you or nothing." He explained and even though Mercedes didn't want to admit that she was feeling him a bit, she hated hearing him say that.

"Oh…of course." Mercedes replied quickly and shifted back to holding the door. She looked over at Jayden and then heard her laptop ringing. "Um…well I have to go get that!" she pointed behind her. Sam smiled and nodded before taking steps back to his car. "Jayden! Inside Now!" she shouted before turning away and running towards the laptop. "Hold up Santana!" she answered and then ran back to the door. She watched as Jayden walked in closing the door behind him and locking it before running upstairs. Mercedes went back to her laptop and shook her head. "Don't you have a life other than calling me?"

"No…I don't! You know, I am still mad at you for hanging up on me earlier. I couldn't wait to get home from work and skype you so that I can see this man candy you have over there." Santana replied as she moved her head around trying to see behind Mercedes.

"He's not here…so you can stop!" Mercedes laughed as she settled in. Santana rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"You'll never get a man at this rate."

"Whatever! Anyway, I thought about what you said and I've been thinking maybe it was time I tried something different on the dating site." Mercedes explained. She couldn't help but think of Sam but she was starting to wonder if maybe she read him wrong. Maybe he wasn't trying to get in her pants at all.

"Screw the dating site. What about Mr. Sam Evans? Tell me about him."

"No…he's not interested plus he's white and you know I don't go that way." Mercedes replied as she logged into the dating website. "I'm going to share my screen with you. Tell me what you think of the guys that we haven't looked at." She said changing the subject quick. Santana eyed her suspiciously and then smiled.

"Damn is he that fine?"

"What are you talking about, girl?"

"I'm just saying you barely want to tell me about him."

"There's nothing to tell. He's just a regular white guy with some Macauly Culkin lips and really big hands." Mercedes scrolled through the list of messages she had till she saw one from Tank and stopped.

"Macauly Culkin lips? Big hands? Sounds like my oral pleasure wet dream qualifications list. If I wasn't gay I'd definitely tell you to slip him my number." Santana smiled then frowned when she noticed Mercedes clicking on Tank's message. "Stop! Don't even think about hitting him up. We're trying someone new for your next date." Mercedes stopped and continued to scroll until Santana said stop. "Right there…he seems cute and different. He's Asian. Tall and look…he's a dancer. Click him."

"Alright alright chill!" Mercedes laughed. She had to admit he did look really hot as she looked at his picture. She read his profile really quick then clicked on the message and read what he had to say. "Okay, I have to admit, he's really hot." Mercedes smiled as she noticed he added some more pictures of himself to his message.

"Tell him that he's hot and that you want to lick soy sauce off his abs." Santana suggested. "No make it duck sauce." She shouted. Mercedes laughed but wrote something simple and waited on a response. "Okay let's keep looking."

"Give me a minute." Mercedes replied and went back to her messages and scrolled till Santana shouted stop again. "Oh…he's definitely hot! What is he?" Mercedes asked trying to figure out his ethnicity. She looked at the picture beside the message and then read the message and laughed. "Did he just call me sexy mama?"

"He's hot, is what he is! He's got my lady loins pulsating! Hit him up asap." Santana suggested as Mercedes decided to look at his profile page.

"He looks a little mixed. That Mohawk makes him look a bit dangerous, doesn't it?"

"You're in lame-o Ohio! How dangerous can he be?" Santana asked as she started to polish her nails. Mercedes laughed and decided to send him her number.

"Alright I did it. I gave him my number." Mercedes smiled feeling proud of herself. This was major for her and she was definitely nervous. She was about to date outside of her race for the first time ever if this guy asked her out.

"So…are you going to tell me what happened with Home Alone guy or not?"

"Not!" Mercedes replied then smiled when the Mohawk guy replied. "He replied already. Wow!" she smiled.

"He sounds desperate now. Ditch him."

"Santana chill!" Mercedes laughed then her phone rang. "Oh shit! I think that's him calling me right now." She turned her phone to show Santana."

"Answer it and call me later to give me the deets."

"Alright…bye!" Mercedes logged out of skype and took a deep breath before she slid her finger across the screen. "Hello."

"Sup sexy mama!"

* * *

The next day Sam couldn't stop thinking of Mercedes and he found himself being extra nice to Jayden during P.E. Sam wondered if his plan to act like he wasn't interested in Mercedes was working. He knew pushing up on her the way he was before was putting her off so he had to try something else. She softened up a bit when he relaxed so maybe it was working, he thought to himself. He was on his way to the teacher's lounge when he was suddenly pulled into the janitor's closet and slammed against the door.

"I've missed you." He heard the voice say then he heard the lights flicker on. He forced an uncomfortable smile on his face as it dawned on the face of the second grade teacher, Tina. "Did you not miss me?" she asked before pressing her lips against his. He had no time to respond before she jammed her tongue down his throat and practically licked his entire face. He went on one date with her last Friday and he hadn't called or tried to go on another date with her. The date was a disaster and if he wasn't horny he probably would have left the date early. One of his worst ideas suggested by his buddy Jake.

The date itself started out great. The conversation was great when they discussed work and kids but the moment he asked her about he brought up his ex and then asked about hers, it was downhill from there. He sat there and just listened to her go on and on about how she lost the love of her life because he left for college.

"This was years ago, right?" he asked trying to make sense of why she was still holding on to that. She shook her head sadly and told different tales of why they fell in love.

"He was my soulmate. Well I thought he was. We did everything together. Asian camp, Asian therapy…"

"Asian sex?"

"Don't be an ass, Sam!" she replied glaring at him. He thought it was funny but tried to hold in his laughter as she continued. "He was the best dancer at our school and everyone knew us as the Asian couple from my freshman year till he left his senior year. I thought we were going to grow old together and…" Sam zoned out and just ate his food as she rambled about her ex. Sam wished he had never brought up his ex or else this conversation would have never went this route. He looked over at the time and debated on making an excuse to leave. "Sam?"

"What happened?" he snapped back when he noticed her standing.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place for some…coffee." She looked at him and smiled. He debated over just going home and masturbating but then decided that sleeping with her would have been better. She was stuck on her ex. She'd be over him the next day. Boy was he wrong because now she was stuck on him and now he was stuck in a janitor's closet at the elementary school with her tongue jammed down his throat.

"Tina…Tina…stop…we're at school!" he pushed away. She stepped back and wiped the corners of her lips then smiled. "This is inappropriate."

"Okay…I'm sorry. I just missed you and thought maybe we can get a quickie." She explained as she reached up to wipe his face that she had just slobbered up. "What about I come by your house later?"

"Oh no…my mom is staying with me this week and Aaron is sleeping in my room." He lied and twisted the door open. "I'll call you, okay!" he replied before slipping out of the closet. He needed to get away from her as quickly as possible and he needed to beat up Jake for making him date her in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright now here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think of Mercedes' first date. Still don't own glee.**

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she walked into her house and kicked off her heels. Before she could say a word, her bubbly babysitter, Sugar, came bouncing down the halls. Mercedes forced a smile on her face but really wanted to hurry and skype Santana to cuss her out over the date from hell that she just came from. But instead she smiled and listened as Sugar spoke.

"Jayden is in his bed sleeping. And I made sure he put away all his toys and drawing items." Sugar smiled as she threw her bag over her shoulder. Mercedes dug into her purse and pulled out her wallet to pay the young girl. "Thanks Ms. J!"

"Sugar…calm down a bit okay." Mercedes giggled as the girl bounced out of the house. She waved then shut the door behind her. Mercedes bent down and grabbed her heels and made her way up the stairs to check on Jayden. If she knew her son well, and she did, she knew he was only pretending to sleep. She opened his door and shook her head as she watched him pretend to toss and turn. "Jay, you might fool that little bouncing girl but you ain't fooling me." She giggled and walked over to his bed. He opened his eyes slowly, still pretending. "Oh you're taking this faking thing to another level, huh?"

"What can I say mom? I'm fully committed!" he smiled and looked over at her. "I just wanted to make sure you came home safe."

"Well, I'm here! I'm safe and now I want you to sleep." She smiled and kissed him on his nose. He threw his arm around and held her close for a minute before letting her go.

"Good night mom, love you!"

"Love you too, babe!" she smiled and got off his bed. Just as she got to the door he stopped her.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?" he sat up. "And promise you won't get mad at me." She smiled and walked back over wondering what could possibly make her mad.

"Um…okay. What is it?"

"Why don't you like Aaron's dad?" he asked catching Mercedes completely off guard. She didn't know how to answer that question because she never said she didn't like him. Well not out loud. "Is it because of what he said?"

"Um…I never said I didn't like him Jayden."

"Well you act like it." He replied. Mercedes contemplated on just telling him to stay out of grown folk business like her mother used to do to her when she asked complicated questions.

"It's complicated." she replied then proceeded to the door again.

"Is it because he's white?" he asked causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "He's really cool, mom!"

"Okay, first off I have no issues with white people. We have lots of white friends. Remember uncle Brody from the dance academy and Auntie Brittany. Those are some of my closest friends." She tried to explain. It sucked really because after she left the academy she lost touch with them. "Now go to bed and enough of this conversation. I will see you in the morning." She hurried out of his room before the conversation went any further. She ran to her laptop hoping that Santana was sitting near it because she really needed to tell her about the date.

"What up?" Santana answered as she did Yoga. Mercedes shook her head and got comfortable on the couch with the laptop.

"Mohawk guy is a never again! That had to have been like my worst date ever, no lie." Mercedes frowned.

"Tell Auntie Snix what happened." She smiled and got closer to the screen. "I can do yoga another day." Mercedes went through explaining how the phone conversation was okay and that things took a turn for the worst when she picked him up. "Hold up…you had to pick _him_ up?"

"Yeah, he said his car was in the shop or whatever! I was like straight…shit happens."

"The hell it does, you should have cancelled the date." Santana replied. Mercedes shook her head because she wasn't lying. She shouldn't have agreed on the date but she wanted to try something new.

"Anyway, I go to pick him up and his mother answered the door."

"Oh hell no Mercedes! You need to call me on these dates, girl."

"I did text you. I told you his name was Noah Puckerman but that he went by Puck instead."

"Puck? Like a hockey puck? Nah, you should have bailed."

"Yeah I gave him a chance 'cause buddy was fine and his arms were just…" she paused trying to find the words to describe them. "Let's just say they were nice and I lost focus."

"You're stupid."

"Shut up!" Mercedes shouted as she started to tell her about the date.

Mercedes and Puck both agreed to go to the movies because he stated that he really wanted to see the new movie with The Rock in it. So she went along because she loved The Rock her damn self. They got to the line and Puck paid for the both of them and then held her hand. Mercedes smiled thinking, okay things were going well so far. They went to the refreshments and Mercedes stood holding his hands as he ordered.

"Can I get a large Coke and a large popcorn with extra butter?" Puck ordered, not once letting go of her hand. Mercedes smiled wondering if he was going to ask her what she wanted and when he didn't she just stood there. "You okay, sexy mama?"

"Um, aren't you going to get me anything?" she asked as he let go of her hand and reached for the items. He looked at her as if she was crazy and pointed to the food.

"This is for us to share. These theatre prices are expensive!" he smiled and looked at her. "You can have the straw. "I'm a man and men don't sip!" Mercedes remembered feeling so embarrassed as he extended his arm for her to hold.

"Girl, I felt so fat right then. Here he was trying to be sweet sharing the drinks and food and I wanted my own food."

"Please Mercedes, that boy was just cheap, not romantic." Santana replied. "But go on what happened next."

"Anyway, we went in started watching the movie. He was still holding my hand the hold time that I wasn't really even paying any attention to it, right?" she looked at the screen as Santana shook her head in anticipation. "Yeah that was until he tried to make me give him a freaking handjob!"

"No fucking way, Mercedes!"

"Girl yes! He jammed my hand down his pants. And I didn't even see when he unzipped it." Mercedes shook her head. "He kept saying just stroke it a little bit and that my outfit made him hard." At this point Santana is rolling on the floor laughing.

"Stand up! I need to see what you are wearing." Santana said as she laughed. Mercedes stood up and twirled around. She saw nothing wrong with the jeans she chose to wear or the blouse. "Okay, those jeans are kinda tight on you and your boobs are perky in that blouse. I think I'm feeling a little tingly between my legs…come here really quick." Mercedes sat down and got closer to the screen. "Let me see your hands really quick." She laughed as Mercedes frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! You ain't as funny as you think you are!"

"Bitch I am brilliant!" Santana replied. "But I am guessing that was the end of that date, right?"

"Yeah, I got up and left him there! Maybe his mama can come pick him up." She replied just as she logged on to the dating site again. "On the bright side, Asian Dancer wrote me back and said we should meet up for coffee." She sighed and shook her head unsure if she wanted to even try another guy.

"Well do it. I doubt this guy will pull his penis out at the coffee shop." Santana was still laughing. Mercedes looked at the message for a minute before agreeing and sending him a reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Sam's part...still don't own glee. I will be slowly updating this on fanfic but tumblr is updated daily if I can. let me know if you want it faster here though :D**

The next day Sam walked out of the school and noticed Mercedes immediately. The students were slowly emerging out of the building, running to their parents. She was smiling and talking to one of the other parents as they waited on their child. He leaned against the wall and smiled as he listened to her infectious laughter. He needed to make his move towards the next step in his plan to get her to drop the walls she had around her. He walked over to her and she immediately noticed him coming her way and her smile went away slowly.

"Mercedes…" he gave her a side smirk as the parent that was just talking with her walked away leaving them alone. She shifted and quickly looked at him and then back towards the door as if she couldn't wait to see Jayden and get the hell away from him.

"Mr. Evans." She replied causing him to look at her quizzically. Why wasn't she calling Sam and shifting so much.

"The kids are on their way out in a few minutes." He replied hoping that would calm her down. He noticed that she was dressed in her workout gear and assumed she was going to the studio after picking up Jayden. His eyes fell on her chest and tried to shift it quickly before she could catch him. "By the way, if you ever need help with Jayden after school…"

"I don't need help. I enjoy dancing for my son." She smiled with pride then crossed her arms over her chest when she noticed he was staring at it.

"I know…Aaron just really wants him to hangout and it's really nothing to have him after school." Sam watched as she contemplated answering. She was minutes from saying what he assumed was going to be yes due to the smile that started up on her lips, then she frowned. Sam turned then rolled his eyes when Tina came over and hugged him.

"Sam, I was looking for you everywhere." Tina said smiling at him. He moved away from her, looking over at Mercedes and noticing her rolling her eyes. "We need to continue our conversation from the other day in the…"

"Uh…Tina…this is Mercedes Jones." He smiled and pointed over to Mercedes. Tina turned her gaze over at Mercedes then looked back at Sam. "I was in the middle of a conversation with…"

"It's okay Sam, Jayden's here now so…" Mercedes cut him off and placed a hand on his arm before walking past them, not giving him a chance to say anything. He watched her walk over to Jayden, hug him and say a few words to Aaron. Tina was still talking and ignoring that he was staring at Mercedes as she walked over to her car.

"Hey Tina, can we pick this conversation up later. Aaron and I have to meet up with my mother for dinner." He lied.

"Oh…"she frowned. "Can I come along and maybe meet her?" Tina asked. Aaron came over and gave his dad a high five then smiled at Tina.

"Hi Ms. C!" Aaron said.

"Hi Aaron!"

"Come on, Aaron, grandma's waiting." Sam said winking at him. "Tina, let's talk about this another time." He said as they swiftly walked away leaving her behind. Aaron looked back at Tina and laughed. "What's so funny?" Sam asked after unlocking the doors.

"Ms. C really likes you, huh?" he asked as he jumped into the car.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked jumping in the car as well and looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"It's obvious."

"Oh really?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah Dad, she looks at you the same way you look at Ms. J." he replied with a smirk and buckled his seatbelt. Sam debated on if he should deny his attraction to Mercedes. Aaron hadn't seen Sam with another woman other than his mother. He wasn't sure what reaction he would get from him.

"Real funny Aaron." He smiled and backed the car out of the parking lot. The rest of the ride was silent until they reached the house. Aaron jumped out of the car and ran inside of the house. Before running up to his room he paused and looked back at Sam.

"Dad, it's okay if you like her, you know." He took a few steps up then stopped again. "I like her." Sam watched Aaron disappear upstairs leaving him with his thoughts. Moments later he heard the sound of a car pulling up and decided to make his way back to the front door to see who it was.

"Look what the cat drug in." Sam said glaring at his friend Jake as he hopped out of his car and made his way inside after giving Sam a bro hug. Sam and Jake met while he was dating Aaron's mother and they both played Minor League Basketball team before Sam quit to take care of her on her last days. Jake was there every day helping Sam and that made their friendship grow stronger.

"What's been goin' on?" Jake asked walking straight to the kitchen and grabbing a beer out of the fridge. Sam shook his head as he watched his friend pull another beer out. "You want one?"

"Oh…thanks for offering me my own beer." Sam laughed as he caught the beer can. They both laughed before taking a swig. "Let's go talk by the pool."

"So how was the date with that teacher you told me about?" Jake asked once they were outside. Sam glared his way then turned his focus on to the water. Sam explained what happened on the date and at the school, shaking his head at himself and at his best friend.

"Let's just say I will no longer date someone that I work with and…" he turned his gaze back to Jake. "You suck for making me think it was a good idea."

"Hey, I told you to sleep with her. I did not tell you to take her on a date and listen to her squawk about her ex." He laughed.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to tell her from the beginning that you weren't looking for nothing serious." He placed a finger up as if he was going to list everything. "This will let her know not to get invested." He placed another finger up and smiled. "Secondly, you should have asked her to cook for you so that you would already be at her place ready to nail her in." he pounded his fist into his left hand.

"I can't do stuff like that." Sam shook his head laughing at the thought.

"Well you need to learn or else you will be dealing with chicks like her forever." He replied. "Plus, you were the one whining about your drought and she was the one practically throwing herself at you. It seemed like a win win to me."

"It was not a win for me. Not at all. And now I gotta deal with a stage 5 clinger at work." Sam complained. They both finished off the last of their beer then looked at each other.

"You want me to help you get rid of her?" Jake asked. Sam looked at him in shock wondering how could he help Sam do that.

"Get rid of her how? Like…" Sam pointed an imaginary gun to his head.

"No…I mean I know someone that can make her back off." Jake laughed. "My friend Kitty can pretend she's your girlfriend and make Tina back off of you surely."

"Kitty? Is she a stripper or something?"

"She's an actress but if you want her to be a stripper she can pull that off too, if you know what I mean." He smiled and held his hand up for Sam. Sam thought about it and decided maybe this would be a good plan. "You can have a pool party tomorrow, invite her over and she'll see you with Kitty and leave you alone."

"Alright, this sounds like a plan." Sam smiled and gave him a high five. "Pool party tomorrow after work." He smiled as they both made their way back inside the house. Aaron smiled as he heard his father making plans for a pool party and ran back upstairs. He couldn't wait to invite Jayden for the pool party. There was no way his mother would say no to that. "Hey, you think I can date a black woman?" Sam asked as he held the front door. Jake turned around and laughed hysterically then turned back to his car. "What? I'm serious!"

"You cool and all, Sam, but you can't pull a black woman. You ain't got the swag." Jake continued to laugh as he got into his car. "I'll hit up Kitty and give her the details. See ya tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own glee.**

* * *

Mercedes walked inside of the Lima Bean and scanned the room looking for her coffee date. When she noticed he hadn't made it yet, she walked over and placed an order for a sweet strawberry banana smoothie. It was just way too hot outside for coffee. The weather completely baffled her because all she ever heard when she was in California was how cold the North was and here she was living in the Devil's kitchen. She took her smoothie and sat near the window hoping to see him once he arrived.

She gazed out into the parking lot as her mind wandered to what happened yesterday when she picked up Jayden. She couldn't lie to herself anymore, she was definitely feeling Sam and she didn't understand why. The moment she saw him coming her way she felt her heartbeat increase and then that smile. That smile was definitely one of his best features. She'd promise herself that if he tried again that she would give him a shot and not be rude but instead when he offered to help with Jayden, she froze. She didn't mean to reject him again and she kind of liked that he was checking her out, but then his little girlfriend came and brought her back to reality.

"Excuse me, Mercedes?" she heard a voice say knocking her back to the present. She turned to face him and smiled as he extended his hand to her. "Sorry I'm late. I'm Mike."

"I figured that." She giggled before taking his hand in hers. He sat down and placed his cup on the table and looked at hers that was practically finished.

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I opted to walk here instead of driving since I was just a few minutes away from here." He smiled.

"It's fine, Mike." She smiled and leaned over to pat his hand.

"I must say that your profile pic is not doing you any justice. You are very pretty." He stated causing her to blush and look away. She wanted to say the same to him because he was definitely one fine looking Asian man.

"Thank you." She replied instead and then took the last few sips from her drink. "So…" she tried to think of something to say to not sound completely timid. "You live really close by here?"

"Well not me exactly…my parents do." He paused and laughed at the expression that went over her face. She really was not about to only date men that lived with their parents. "No…I don't live with them. I am only visiting. I actually live in New York."

"Oh…no judgment here." She lied. "So what brought you here?"

"Well something a bit juvenile…I am kind of embarrassed about it to be honest." He replied shaking his head and then looking at her with an embarrassed smile.

"It's okay you can tell me. I won't judge." She giggled.

"Alright…well I had a girlfriend that I used to date when I lived her before and when we broke up years ago it was…" he paused and shook his head again. "Puppy love stuff that I thought that we can try and work out but she was already with someone knew."

"Oh no! She's married?"

"No but she told me that she was serious about him." He frowned. "You know I left for college and then I became a professional dancer, dancing for all these different stars. I did promise her I would be back for her but I guess I let the fame and limelight get to me that I forgot." He continued to talk more about his dance career, which made Mercedes zone out. She wandered what this would mean for them if they were to get serious. Would she have to hear him talk about dancing and would it make her feel nostalgic? Would he still be going after his ex? Would distance work for them? She laughed at herself realizing that she was getting ahead of herself. She wasn't even sure if she liked him yet. "I'm sorry, I'm just running my mouth about myself."

"It's cool. I like hearing you talk. I used to dance so this just brings back old memories."

"Yeah but I was just going on and on about it." He laughed. "So tell me about yourself, why did you stop dancing?"

"Injured my ankle…but I still dance over at the studio…just not professionally." She frowned hoping he didn't ask more questions because she didn't want to have to tell him about how she injured herself. He looked at her for a minute then stood up and extended his hand to her with a smile on his face.

"Dance with me."

"Where? Here? No. No. Hell no, Mike." She giggled but took his hand anyway.

"Of course not here." He smiled as she stood. He reached out and smacked her butt lightly then stepped back as she glared at him.

"Hey watch it!""

"My bad, I get carried away whenever I meet a fellow dancer and your body was kinda beggin' me for it." He replied as they walked out to her car.

"I will need to stop and change at home really quick." She stated as she knew she was not going to be able to dance in the skintight jeans that she had on. She drove home and changed quickly before driving them over to the studio and couldn't keep the smile off her face the entire ride as he told her stories of how he became a dancer. It was weird to hear how similar their lives were. His father wanted him to go in the medical field and her father wanted her to become a dentist like him. But they both chose to dance. He was definitely winning cool points.

When they reached the studio, Mike told her that he was going to show her something that he was recently working on. It was something he hadn't shared with anyone and he was going to share it with her. She smiled nervously as the sound of Chris Brown's "Came to do" blared out and he pulled her to stand near him. He showed her a couple moves and she followed them trying hard not to show how nervous she was.

"Good. Good. Don't be afraid to put your back into it." He instructed. "Alright this next part you will have to jump into my arms and then down before you do a sexy strip tease type dance around me." He explained but Mercedes zoned out when he said jump in his arms. She could tell he was strong but she wasn't sure if she was comfortable jumping up into his arms and then down back on her ankles. She didn't trust her ankles with other people. He sensed her nervousness and smiled. "Don't worry! You can do this." He walked over and turned the song back on. They began to dance in sync, smiling at each other at their obvious dancing chemistry and then when it came to jump in his arms she did it and he held on to her and placed her down effortlessly. She did a freestyle dance around him then he twirled her around and dropped her lightly on the ground before doing a snake like dance move on top of her.

"You…are…really good." She said trying to catch her breath as she looked into his eyes. He smiled and got off of her and pulled her up again twisting her around and continued to dance behind her.

"You know what I came to do…you know what I came to do." He continued to sing twirling her around once more as she giggled.

Mercedes had a lot of fun dancing with Mike and when she dropped him home he gave her a quick kiss on her lips that she didn't really expect. She was feeling a bit good about her date with Mike that she didn't see how anything could ruin her day. She drove over to the school to pick up Jayden and saw Sam talking to Tina again. She hated that her heart skipped a beat again. And she hated that she was feeling a slight jealous at how close Tina was standing next to him. She caught him looking her way and smiled before turning her attention to Jayden as he ran to her. She hugged him and made their way back to her car.

"Mom…mom…mom…" Jayden called out to her till she looked at him in the rearview mirror. "Aaron invited us over to his dad's for a pool party. Can we go please?" he begged. Mercedes shook her head and thought of how hot it had been. A nice swim in a pool would be nice. Plus, she was getting tired of saying no to Jayden when it came to hanging with his new best friend.

"Yeah I guess we can stop by…when is it?" she replied with a smile watching him rejoice in the backseat. Hopefully Sam's little girlfriend would miss the party because she was not in the mood to watch him smooching with little miss Tina.

* * *

 **Alright y'all…next part will be the pool party lol. I am kinda feeling Mike but u all know this is a samcedes story so yeah things will get sticky soon. What did y'all think of Mikecedes? Do you think Sam knows Mercedes is coming to the pool party?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. This fanfic is called Bad Dates so it's obvious that both Sam and Mercedes will be going on a couple bad dates with other glee alumni. This is the pool party chapter and you get to meet another glee character. If you all keep your minds opened you might enjoy the story and see some date faux pas that you've done or have been done to you. I don't own glee.**

 **In a city like Lima, many of the residents seem to date each other before finding their soulmates. Bad Dates...these are their stories. (Law & Order theme song) **

* * *

It was definitely a perfect day to throw the pool party. It was hot and humid outside and after school was over, getting in the pool would be good for them. Sam didn't invite anyone other than Tina though. He wanted to make sure she saw him with Jake's friend Kitty to end her obsession with him once and for all. Sam watched as Aaron played with Jake in the pool as he grilled some burgers on the grill while throwing back a beer. Tina had already arrived and was sunbathing poolside. He checked his watch wondering when Kitty was going to get there and get this party started. He walked over to the kitchen to get another beer out of the fridge and as he turned he was met face to face with Tina standing at the doorway with her hand on her hip staring at him.

"Hey Tina, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked trying to pass by her. She placed her hand on his chest stopping him and pushing him back in the kitchen till they were against the counter.

"We could be having more fun upstairs…in your bedroom. Don't you think?" she asked as she made circles around his nipples. He shifted and tried to move away but she just flung her arms around his neck and began planting kisses on his chest.

"Tina, we need to talk." He managed to say as he continued to try to move away from her. Finally he'd had enough and just shouted at her. "Stop!"

"Whoa Sam! Why are you treating me as if we're not together?" she asked in shock. Sam was shocked himself because he never said that they were together.

"We're not together…I'm interested in someone else!" he finally said. Though in the situation he was talking about being into Kitty, his mind went straight to Mercedes. "I've been seeing someone."

"You've got to be kidding me, Sam!" she looked at him waiting for him to say he was kidding. Sam could see that she was hurt but he had to stand his ground. "But we…we had…sex."

"That doesn't mean we're together Tina and plus you initiated that." He added and watched as she became pensive. He smiled wondering if maybe that's all he needed to do was be straightforward with her. "I'm sorry, Tina." He said. She looked up at him then pounced back into his arms, pressing her lips on to his.

"Maybe that's all you needed was that push." She said as she continued to kiss him. Sam tried to pry her off but what stopped her was the set of eyes that were watching them. Sam pushed Tina away as Jake, Kitty and Mercedes stood looking at them awkwardly.

"Oh…wow my bad!" Mercedes said before she turned away and left. Jake tried to stifle his laugh before he turned and ran after Mercedes. Sam was screwed. He never thought Mercedes was going to be there. How did she find his house?

"Who is this and why is she all over my man?" Kitty asked as she walked over to Tina like a tiger to its prey. It was time Sam began to role play.

"This is not what it looks like, babe." Sam said, throwing his hands up in surrender as Tina looked at him in shock.

"Oh so you're telling me that this hussy wasn't throwing herself all over you?" Kitty asked. Sam looked between the two of them wondering if Mercedes had left the party. He really wanted to tell her that none of this was what it seemed but instead he needed to play along with Kitty.

"Who is she calling a hussy?" Tina asked stepping up to Kitty. Sam stood between the two ladies and looked down at Tina.

"Look, I'm sorry but she's the one that I told you about…"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tina said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"If I were you, Ching Chang, I would gather up my things and get out of here before things got ugly." Kitty said smiling at Tina smugly. Tina looked at her for a second and then at Sam and shook her head at him. Sam was relieved when he saw her step away from him and walk towards the door but then she turned and looked right at Kitty.

"I'm out of here but just so you know, my name is not Ching Chang! It's Tina Cohen-Chang, bitch!" then she turned on her heels and left. Sam stood in disbelief at how good Kitty was. He was going to definitely give Jake a high five if all this worked out.

"I was close!" she shrugged then looked over at Sam and smiled. "…that was easy! I'm Kitty by the way…I need a drink." Kitty said smiling at him as if she wasn't just acting like his girlfriend a minute ago. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to beer me so that I can get wasted?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, yeah, thanks for doing that for me." Sam smiled and grabbed her a beer. "I'm Sam by the way." He extended his hand to her.

"Oh yeah, I don't care! Thanks for the beer." She rolled her eyes and then turned leaving his hand suspended in the air. Sam shook his head and grabbed a couple beers and went back out to the patio where he saw everyone congregating. He was happy to see Mercedes was still there and talking to Jake. He caught her eyes and instead of her usual response of rolling her eyes she shifted then laughed at whatever Jake said before running her hands down his arm. Sam walked over to them and placed a smile on his face before handing Jake a beer.

"Mercedes, it's really nice to see you here. I see you've met Jake." Sam smiled at Jake.

"Yeah she came around back and I let her in."

"Um…yeah… and your son invited us." She said quickly. Sam looked over at Aaron as he and Jayden sat poolside giving him a thumbs up before they both jumped in the water again.

"That's cool! I'm grilling some hamburgers and we have ice cold beer…" he handed her one before placing the rest of the beers on the table. "And the water feels good."

"Yeah I can see that. I'll just watch over here…" she sat down and watched as Kitty walked by to grab another beer. They all looked at her and then back at each other.

"I'll keep you company while Sam goes in the water." Jake said smiling and taking a seat. Sam reluctantly walked over to the pool all while watching Jake flirt openly with Mercedes. He needed to let her know that Jake already had a girlfriend. To be honest, he really only wanted to get her alone so that he could show her his other side. The side that didn't always have his foot in his mouth.

* * *

It was crazy how things changed so quickly just because Mercedes was now willing to admit that she was attracted to Sam. Now, she couldn't act like herself around him. When he smiled her way she would blush instead of rolling her eyes and when he talked she couldn't get out of her own head. She found herself looking his way as he played in the water with Aaron and Jayden pretending to enjoy the conversation she was having with Jake. When she arrived, Jayden heard Aaron in the back so they went straight there. She assumed that Sam knew she was coming. She thought he'd be there with a few friends, especially Tina but then he had this Kitty chick. And Mercedes couldn't hide that she was a bit jealous at that point.

Text Message sent: "Girl, I think I like Sam." She sent to Santana as she watched him flip Jayden in the water. She watched as he got out of the water, allowing water to glisten off of his chiseled body before jumping right back in the water. She looked at Kitty who was cradling a couple beers in hand and walking around with her skimpy bikini. She didn't once look at Mercedes or introduce herself and to be honest, Mercedes wasn't interested in that either.

"So you and Sam met at the school?" Jake asked noticing where her gaze was. She felt her phone buzz and read it before replying to him.

Text Message Received: "Yessss…the first step is acceptance! The next step is to jump on his froggy lips." Santana replied causing her to laugh.

"Um…yeah…Jayden and Aaron go to the same school." She replied turning her attention to Jake. She had to admit that he was a hottie as well with a sexy smile. Jake was about to say something when his phone rang so he excused himself and walked past Sam.

Text Message Received: "Send me a picture of him." Santana asked. Mercedes smiled and position her phone in his direction trying not to seem obvious as she snapped the picture and the flash went off. Sam turned and looked her way and smiled before making his way to her.

Text Message Sent: "I hope this picture if worth it. The fucking flash went off and now he's heading my way." Mercedes quickly sent the message then set the phone down and smiled at him as he reached down for a towel.

"Uh…are you heading in the water at all today? It feels really good."

"Uh no…I just came for Jayden. He'd been begging to come here so I said what the hell." She laughed then felt her phone buzz but ignored it and looked over at Kitty who was drinking yet another beer.

"Well…you're wearing a bathing suit so I assumed you were going to get into the water." He took a step closer to her. "Look…about earlier…"

"Oh you mean with your little concubines?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Uh…no…it's not what you think."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Sam."

"Tina is not my girlfriend and Kitty is just…"

"Hey Sam, I hate to eat and leave but Marley just called and she needs me." Jake said cutting him off. "Kitty! Let me take your drunk ass home." Jake said as she wobbled past them. Mercedes watched as Sam walked off with Jake and Kitty then pulled out her phone and called Santana. She watched as the boys got out of the water and ran inside.

"Okay…I know you better be calling me to tell me that you and trouty lips are about to get froggy in that pool." Santana said. "And who was that sexy guy standing behind him?"

"That was his friend Jake…but no I am not doing anything with Sam. He has way too many chicks on him right now…"

"Mercedes, that's just a little competition." She cut her off. Mercedes thought about Tina and Kitty and debated on if she would even try to compete with the two of them. It was starting to get a bit dark out but it was still hot which made no sense at all. She took her sandals off and walked over to the pool and sat on the edge before dipping her feet inside. It really did feel good but she was not about to wet her hair.

"I'm not into competition." She replied as she splashed water with her feet. She then felt her heart skip a beat when Sam came running outside.

"CANONBALLLLL!" he shouted before splashing into the water making it splash all over her.

"SAM!" she screamed. "You got me wet!"

"Ah Snap! He's already making you scream his name and getting you wet. I like him." Santana laughed.

"Santana, I'm going to call you back!" she hung up the phone and got up to place it on the table before walking back over to the pool with her hands on her hips as she glared at him. He looked at her and smiled before splashing more water her way. "Are you insane?"

"Come on…get in the water for a second." He suggested. She shook her head and sat on the edge again placing her feet in the water and kicking water at him. "Hey hey hey! You splash me and I'll splash you!" he taunted as he swam over to her. She continued to splash him to keep him from coming any closer but he just continued then took hold of her legs.

"Okay I'm stopping!" she pulled her legs away from him then watched him step back. He looked at her legs for a minute, making her uncomfortable, then smiled. "How can you afford this nice ass house on a teacher's salary? Let me know so I can give it a try." She laughed as she changed the subject.

"Well…I used to play in the minor leagues with Jake before Aaron's mom got sick." He explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry." She replied and they both fell silent. She hated that she had asked that question now.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess you can ask another." She smiled at him.

"So…you know I saw you dancing…" he stepped closer to her. "And I have to say…you are really good."

"Thanks."

"Why did you really stop?" he asked. She paused and thought about just giving him the basic story of her ankle injury but instead she gave him the full story.

"Well, I injured my knee and shattered my confidence. I was with Jayden's dad at the time and after my injury I tried to get back out there and he cheated on me with another dancer that I was cool with. She sort of was better at dancing than I was and I let it get into my head. So I ended up messing up my ankle again and then I never really trusted my ankle to get back out there again." She paused as if she was reliving the moment again. "Anyway, I decided to leave L.A. and commit to blogging to support my son."

"What about his dad?" Sam asked. Mercedes wanted to tell him that he had no idea where she was. That she packed and left while he was out probably cheating. That it took her forever to get over him and that it hurt that he never even looked for her or Jayden.

"He's around…for Jayden." She lied and looked down at her feet as she swung them in the pool. She was shocked when he came closer and took her left foot in his hands. "What…what are you doing?"

"Back when I used to play in the minor leagues I had an injury…my knee…" he explained and continued to massage her feet. "In therapy, we did what they called aquatic therapy and it helped me gain that trust I needed in my knee."

"Ummm okay…" she replied because she really wanted to moan. He was really good at massaging and it was taking everything in her not to moan really loud. He smiled and dropped her foot before extending his hand out to her.

"Dance with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Trust me…I won't let you fall." He smiled when she took his hand and dipped into the water. "Just trust the water and me for a second." He held her hand and placed his other hand on the small of her back. "Shall we tango?"

"Sam Evans…you are crazy!" she giggled and let go of his hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before dancing in the pool as he suggested. She giggled and looked over at him, feeling embarrassed that she probably looked like a fool but the look on his face said otherwise. He swam to her and held her hand again twirling her around a couple times till she collapsed into him pushing them into the deep end. They both jumped up from under the water, wiping the water off of their faces before staring into each other's eyes and smiling. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He said reaching over and removing a curly strand of hair away. She looked at his lips, which looked as red as cherries and then looked back at his piercing green eyes as they stared back at her. She felt him inching closer and felt herself inch closer as well. She wasn't sure if it was the water that pushed her to him or if it was herself, deep down she knew it was herself. His nose brushed against hers and just as they were about to kiss, Jayden started to shout for her. They both jumped apart and just looked at each other wishing they weren't interrupted.

"Mahhhhhh!" he shouted then she could hear them running. "Mom, Aaron wants to know if you're letting me sleep…?" he began to ask then stopped when he noticed Sam standing not too far from her. Near him Aaron stood with a smile on his face as he looked to his dad.

* * *

Kitty wasn't too bad…she did her job then got drunk. Mercedes is feeling Sam…finally. Will she let Jayden sleep over? Will she stay too? What do you think will happen next…who will be the next bad date?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody thanks for reading and reviewing. Here is chapter 9 for ya. Before I go any further I would like to address the reviews. I always get a kick out of Santana fans losing their shit when they read a fanfic that doesn't cater to how they want you to write her character. For one, this is fanfiction so we can pretty much make Santana a man if we wanted to but anyway to the fan that stated that Samcedians always write Santana as Straight and that Santana would NEVER call a guy hot or sexy. I would love to ask you which version of glee have you been watching? Did you forget that Santana called the dentist sexy? In this fic Santana is gay ( I usually make her a lesbian and date Britt) but again this is fanfic and not canon. If you don't like the direction of the story than just don't read it. Plain and simple! Thank you for reading...do come again.**

 **I do not own glee**

* * *

Sam sighed as he watched her gather her things and head for the door. He thought he had her then all of a sudden she was ready to run and leave. He looked over at Jayden and Aaron as they celebrated her finally saying yes to them, not at all wondering how sad he was that she was leaving. No one cared about what Sam wanted.

"Mercedes, are you sure you can't stay just for a little bit?" Sam asked as she wrapped her arms around her son and kissed his forehead.

"I had fun, Sam, but I really need to head home and post on my blog so that I can get paid." She explained. "Now Jayden, make sure you listen to whatever Mr. Evans say and if you need me for any reason you call me, okay?"

"Yessss mom, I'm not a baby." He whined causing her to smile. She hugged him again and whispered something in his ears before walking past Aaron. He smiled and hugged her tight shocking her.

"Thanks Ms. J!"

"It's no problem…but I will see you two in the morning. I will be by to pick Jayden up at 8 am sharp." She smiled and walked out of the house. Sam followed behind her closing the door behind him, hoping he could say something to make her stay. "Don't worry about breakfast. I will bring some by with me." She threw her bag in the car then turned to face him.

"You can always stay and I can make you breakfast in the morning." Sam suggested.

"Sam…"

"Mercedes, I thought we shared a moment back there…did I do something wrong?" he asked moving closer to her. She shifted and started to avoid looking his way so he stepped back.

"Ummm no I just really have some work to do and you're really helping me by keeping Jayden for the night." She smiled then pulled out her phone. "We should exchange numbers." She suggested as he pulled out his phone and took her number.

"Yeah well like I told you before if you ever need help I am here for you. We're friends now, right?" he asked.

"Sure…yeah…friends…" she rambled then hopped in her car. "See you all in the morning. Call me if you need me."

Mercedes couldn't get away from there fast enough. Her heart was pounding so hard she knew he had to have heard it. She knew if she had stayed the night that she would completely forget that he had not one, but two women already fighting for him and she was not about to be the third. On the way home, she got a call from Mike asking her out to dinner that night and that definitely lifted her spirits. She needed to get out and get Sam out of her head and Mike was definitely a good person for the task. She could blog when she got home. After getting home, she showered then walked over to her laptop to skype call Santana.

"Bout time you called me. You almost missed me too…I know you still over there about to get them boots knocked, right?" Santana said immediately. Mercedes laughed as she searched her closet for a nice dress to wear for the night.

"Um…that's a negative! I am in my closet trying to find a dress for my official first date with Mike!" she sang walking out with a black and a blue dress in her hand and held them up to the camera.

"Oh yeah, you never told me how things went." Santana replied as she applied her make-up and occasionally looked over at the screen. She gave her the rundown of the date, smiling the entire time. She needed to put her focus on Mike and leave Sam alone. He was actually a really nice guy and they had a lot in common.

"It was actually cool. He's even finer in person."

"Finer than trouty lips?" Santana asked. "Cause you weren't lying when you said he had some lips on him."

"They both have their own qualities that I like, but Mike is single and Sam…"

"Oh you talking about them other chicks? Is he claiming them?" Santana asked.

"Santana, I don't care who he's claiming. I am not about to go through what I went through with Shane." Mercedes smiled as she placed the black dress on for Santana to see. "Anyway, what do you think of this one?"

"Let me see the blue one really first." Santana said. Mercedes quickly took the dress off and then slipped into the blue dress. "That's the one! You look hot!"

"Alright! Well let me finish getting ready and I will hit you up tomorrow. Tell Britt to call me when she gets a chance."

Mercedes and Mike reached the restaurant and things were going great until they were interrupted with a visitor. He started drinking a lot and wouldn't stop talking about her. It was almost as if someone came and took the cool laid back Mike and replaced him with this totally different guy. Now she was in her car with him laid out in the passenger side, pissy drunk and snoring, while she thought about how horrible the date was.

"You look lovely tonight, Mercedes." Mike said as they sipped champagne. Mercedes couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she looked at him. He was definitely helping her get Sam off her mind. She was about to say something to him as well when Tina walked over to their table, which made her think of Sam again. What was she doing there? Then she noticed there was a man on her arm.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Tina said in shock and then looking over at Mercedes and scrunched her face. "Um…don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked. Mercedes pretended as if she didn't and just shook her head.

"Tina…um…hi…I'm on a date, remember. I told you I was heading here tonight." He explained then looked at her date who looked like he was just there to be there. "Mercedes this is Tina, my ex-girlfriend that I told you about."

"Mercedes! Yeah you're Sam's friend…you were at the pool party earlier, right?" she smiled and pushed her hair back then reached over for her dates hand. "This is my date, Wade. He also works at the school."

"Mercedes, I am loving them shoes. You are working that dress too." Wade said smiling over at Mercedes.

"Thank you, Girl! I mean Wade…it's Wade right?" Mercedes quickly corrected. Back when she was in L.A. all of her gay male friends were always using "girl" at the end of a compliment or thank yous so she quickly adapted to that. She couldn't believe Tina was out on a date with this guy who was definitely gay and trying to act like he was with her romantically.

"Yes, it's Wade girl!" he smacked his lips so loud it echoed. Mercedes looked over at Mike who seemed to have not noticed that this guy was gay as he glared at him. Mike was definitely not over Tina and she was definitely not over him. The rest of the date Mercedes had to listen to him whine, bitch and moan about Tina. She wanted to tell him that he had nothing to be worried about and that Wade wasn't who he needed to worry about but at the end of the date she just wanted to take him home. She helped him to the car and then drove him home only to find out he was locked out.

"I forgot my keys inside and my parents aren't home." Mike said leaning into the car. "Can you just take me to a hotel or something?" Mercedes glared at him knowing that the closest good hotel was far and she was not about to drive that far.

"Get in." she groaned. "You can crash on my couch." He smiled and jumped in the car mumbling about repaying her on their next date. At that point Mercedes had already mentally crossed him off her list. Just when she thought she found a good one he wasn't even over his trifling ass ex.

Sam woke up and looked at the time. He jumped up realizing that Mercedes was going to pull up in any minute and they were all still sleeping. He ran to the room and woke the boys up, rushing them as they dragged their feet around the room. He made Aaron use his bathroom and allowed Jayden to use the bathroom near Aaron's room. They were all still tired because the night before they stayed up till 3 in the morning watching movies. As the kids got ready Sam picked up Jayden's notebook and flipped through the pages. He paused when he found a drawing of a black woman dancing with a blonde guy standing peeking through the window at her. He smiled knowing that the man in the picture was him and continued to flip through the pages. The last page showed a picture of Mercedes in the pool smiling as Sam kissed her cheek.

"Hey…that's my notebook." Jayden said causing Sam to drop the notebook down. The kid had some real talent but for some reason he was always in a rush to take the notebook away from Sam and now he knew why.

"Sorry Jayden…you really got some talent." Sam said handing the notebook over to him then shuffling his hair like he usually did Aaron. Jayden's hair was still wet from his shower causing his hair to curl up and glisten.

"Aaron hates when you do that, you know." Jayden smiled placing his notebook in his bag then looked over at Sam.

"What about you?" Sam asked laughing. Jayden shrugged then ran up the stairs. Sam looked at the time and realized it was already nine. She was running late. He grabbed his cellphone and called her numerous time before deciding that they would just show up over there. "Aaron…Jayden…let's go! We're going over to Mercedes." He shouted.

Sam was worried but didn't allow the boys to see it. What if something happened to her? He stopped and grabbed breakfast then drove straight over to her place. When he got to her place he noticed her car parked out front. He was slightly relieved but still wanted to make sure she was okay and he also wanted to eat breakfast with her as well. He rang the doorbell and smiled at Aaron and Jayden as they just continued to talk about the Avengers movie that they watched last night. After a few minutes of ringing, Sam started to knock then looked over at Jayden.

"Hey Jayden, do you have keys?" he asked then paused when he heard the door unlocking. He smiled waiting to see Mercedes but instead he was met face to face with a half-dressed Asian man with bed head and red eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody here is the next chapter. Let's see what Mercedes does. Thanks for reading. I still don't own glee.**

* * *

Mercedes rolled over and looked at her alarm as it blared and jumped up. She overslept. It was 9:45 and she was supposed to have picked up Jayden at 8 am. She knew it was because she spent the entire night listening to Mike talk about Tina until he fell asleep. She turned over and called a cab to come over and pick him up and then rolled over and stared at the ceiling before getting g up. She grunted as she ran to the shower and quickly wash up. She got out and began brushing her teeth and unwrapping her hair when she heard the bell ringing. She quickly spat out and ruffled out her afro curls and wrapped her bathrobe around her body before running down the stairs to find Mike standing at the door with his shirt in his hand and Sam looking as if he had the wrong door. Behind him was Aaron and Jayden holding bags with the same look. "Oh hell to the no…he did not just answer my front door like he lives here." She grunted to herself as she made her way to them.

"Where's my mom?" Jayden asked pushing past Mike and noticing her glaring behind him. "Mom, who is that?"

"Just a friend that is on his way home." Mercedes said walking over to the door and glaring at Mike and then smiling at Sam who was glaring at Mike as well. "Come inside, Sam! I am so sorry I overslept." She moved aside as Sam and Aaron walked in. Sam looked at her bathrobe and then at Mike's bare naked chest and then continued into the kitchen. She could tell what he was thinking and hated what this looked like but the kids were there and she did not want to get into it.

"Well I guess that explains everything." Sam grunted.

"Mercedes, I am so sorry." Mike whispered. He noticed that she was angry and she was happy that he noticed because of him she was looking bad. "I didn't notice how late it was…"

"Put your shirt on Mike." She bent down and grabbed his sneakers and pushed him outside. "You need to go…like now."

"Wait…hold on…" he scrambled to put his shirt on and then his shoes as Mercedes pushed them into his chest and followed him outside. "Is that your boyfriend or something?" Mike asked and for a split second she felt her belly flip. She looked behind her and noticed that Sam was looking right at them through the window. "Oh wow…he is…just my luck. I finally find a cool chick that I like and she already has a boyfriend."

"Hold up!" Mercedes placed her hand up just as the cab pulled up. "Ain't nobody said anything about him being my boyfriend…and you have some nerve. You're not even over your ex!"

"I am!"

"No…Mike…you're not! You came all the way to Lima for her and now that she is dating another man…which by the way, the guy last night was definitely gay…"

"How do you know that?"

"Look my gaydar maybe off but homeboy damn near snap crackled and popped just by looking at my heels."

"They were really nice ones."

"What color were they Mike?" she asked and watched as he tried to remember the color of her heels. "Exactly. He would have told me the color, length, maker and price if I had asked him, but that's besides the point. You need to go talk to Tina and get your girl back." Mercedes crossed her arms and watched as he opened the door to the cab.

"Alright…well…can I at least get a hug from one of the best dancers I have ever met?" he asked with pleading eyes. Mercedes sighed and moved towards him and hugged him before stepping back and watching him get in the cab and leave. She turned and walked back to the house and inside to find Sam gathering his bags.

"I got us some breakfast but I guess I'll just take mine and leave. The kids took theirs upstairs." Sam stated not looking her way. She could tell he was upset and right now he had every right to be. He probably felt used. She was supposed to be blogging not going out on a date.

"Umm Sam can we talk for a second?" she asked placing her hand on his arm to stop him. "I really feel I should explain what happened here last night."

"No, you don't need to explain anything to me. I think I know exactly what happened here last night." He looked her way.

"Wait a minute, you think I had sex with Mike? That's not at all what happened, Sam. I came home to blog and he asked me out…"

"Mercedes, what you do when you're alone with your boyfriend is none of my business." He stated cutting her off.

"First off, he is not my boyfriend! And secondly, you're right it isn't any of your business what I do. You have a girlfriend to worry about don't you?" she retorted.

"For your information, Tina is not my girlfriend."

"Who was talking about Tina?"

"I have no girlfriend, period."

"I have no boyfriend either!"

"Than what are we arguing about?"

"I don't know!" she shouted back and then they both fell silent. "Look, I really left the pool party to work and then he asked me out and I said yes. I would have taken him home last night but he was locked out and had no where else to go."

"That's still none of my business."

"Yeah I know I just don't want you thinking that I left Jayden with you so that I could go on a date." She walked over to the takeout bag and grabbed two plates. "But I would really like it if you both stayed and had breakfast with us for a bit." She watched as a smile spread across his face and mirrored his smile back.

"I'm sure Aaron would love that." He replied and followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

After breakfast, Sam and Aaron ended up staying a bit longer. Sam stayed in the livingroom and watched a movie while Mercedes was on her laptop blogging. He wanted to ask her questions about what she was blogging but decided to just let her be. He was happy to be there instead of having left like he wanted to the moment he saw that man answer her door. It was almost as if he had walked in on his girlfriend cheating on him again. Back when Aaron's mother was alive, he had walked in on her cheating on him with his coach. The affair almost caused them to break up but then she got really sick and he took her back and helped her out for Aaron's sake.

"So how did you meet him?" he asked causing her to look over at him.

"Who Mike?" she asked as if he had known the man's name. "I'm embarrassed to say but my friend convinced me to sign up on a dating site called Lima Meets." She covered her face as she giggled.

"Wow really?"

"Yeah, don't judge me. It's been an experience I have to say."

"No judgment here."

"I actually thought Mike was cool. We had a lot in common like dancing and such but then last night his ex came by and he became a wreck. Next thing you know…" she paused and looked over at him. "I shouldn't be telling you this."

"No it's fine I'm a great listener." He lied. He tuned out after she said they had dancing in common. Sam couldn't dance worth a thing. How could he compete with a guy like that?

"Either way, I'm not seeing him again." she frowned then a smile broke reappeared on her face as her skype began to ring. "Oh God, this is my bestfriend Santana." She clicked accept and immediately an attractive Latina took over her screen.

"Okay I want details! Did you and sexy Asian have sex? Was it good? Is the rumors true about the package sizing?" Santana immediately said then stopped when she noticed the shocking look on Mercedes face. Mercedes turned the laptop to show that Sam was sitting next to her. "Well damn…you work fast, Mercedes! Hi Sam…I've heard soooooo much about you from Mercedes." Sam smiled and waved at her and then looked at Mercedes as she looked away.

"Really? What did she say?"

"Oh my God! Nothing I only told her you were a teacher at Jayden's school."

"Lies! Lies! Lies!" Santana screamed over and over till Mercedes shut the laptop and then looked over at Sam and shook her head.

"She likes to start drama." She moved the laptop over and got up to grab the remote. "I'll just call her later." She flip through the channels then stopped at a music video and stared. Sam looked and noticed what she was staring at and smiled.

"That's you!" he inched closer to the screen and then looked back at her as she nodded with a frown on her face. "I've never known anyone who dance on a music video before." He smiled as he watched her dance and then turned to her. "Can you teach me to dance like this?"

"Say what now?" she asked looking at him as if he were crazy. He smiled and moved the coffee table out of the way and then extended his hand to her.

"I'm a quick learner." He lied. She looked at his hand and giggled before throwing the remote down and taking his hand. She walked over to put music on then turned to him and smiled.

"Um…okay I will show you some simple 8 steps and we'll take it from there."

"I'm ready." He lied again. She did the first few steps to the music then paused it to show him the steps. Sam tried to do the steps the way she showed him but then just fell into his infamous bodyroll. "Look when in doubt body roll out." he said causing her to laugh.

"No No No….stop…you're doing it wrong…oh my God, Sam!" she laughed so hard she doubled over. He twirled around and then landed on his tiptoes before grabbing his crotch. "Okay Michael!"

"It's Jackson…Mr. Jackson if you're nasty." He said impersonating Janet. Mercedes doubled over again laughing before walking over to him and standing behind him. She took his hand and while standing behind him she showed him how to body roll. He was loving her being this close to him but he wanted to be behind her instead. He turned around and pulled her close till they were close enough to feel each other's heart racing.

"What are you guys doing?" Jayden asked. Sam turned and noticed that the kids were staring at them from the stairs. Mercedes moved away from him and grabbed her laptop.

"Nothing. Just trying to teach him how to dance. I'll be in my room working." She replied before walking past them and up the stairs. Sam sighed and looked at the boys, one of these days he was going to put some bells on those kids.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright y'all thanks for reading and reviewing. I still don't own glee. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Mercedes leaped on to her bed in shame. She needed to get a hold of herself and get her act together. The last thing she needed was for her son to see her with two men at once. That wasn't the type of woman that she was and she didn't want him thinking she was that way either. Sam seemed to find a way to make her laugh and forget that she couldn't just act like some young teen in heat. The whole time that she sat next to him all she did was check her twitter. She couldn't find a good topic to write about and lately her blog was unorganized and made no sense. She sighed as she read her email and saw that she had received a message on Lima Meets. After her date with Mike she was through with online dating and to be honest she was really starting to like Sam. She logged into the account prepared to cancel her account out when she saw a picture that caught her eye.

"I guess it won't hurt to at least read them and then delete the account." She mumbled to herself as she clicked on the name. "William Shuester…a dean at Dalton Academy, single, no kids, and loves 90's music." She read and then looked at his picture for a minute. Maybe she could kill two birds with one stone. She thought as she clicked his message asking her out. She could date these guys online and write about the bad experiences she has with it. She picked up her phone and called Sugar her baby sitter to come over. Looking at this guy's picture, she just knew he had to have something wrong with him.

Sam went home shortly after Mercedes disappeared and never came back down. Aaron begged to stay over but Sam decided that it was best that they both left. When he got home he hopped on his computer and checked out Lima Meets to see if maybe that would be how he would get her to go on a date with him. Unfortunately he couldn't find her since she didn't tell him what her account name was so he just sat and stared at the screen. Within minutes he received a couple messages from other women. Although Mercedes was who he was interested in he still decided to browse and see who was interested.

His first message came from a red head with pretty big eyes that kind of freaked him out. She seemed nice as they chatted for a bit and then she jumped for the kill and asked him out for drinks that night. Sam debated on it then thought about the fact that Mercedes was not sitting around waiting on him so he might as well. He called Jake and asked if he didn't mind letting Aaron sleep over. Once he was through he got himself ready and headed out to the bar. When he got to the restaurant he smiled noticing the red head sitting at the bar instead of a table and nervously looking about. The closer Sam got the older she started to look. She must have used a really old picture on her profile.

"Emma?" he asked. She smiled and shook his head then wiped her hand with a wet wipe and proceeded to scrub the stool that was next to her.

"Sit…I have ordered us some drinks." She smiled and shifted in her seat. Sam sat down and immediately regretted saying yes to this date. It was only minutes into the date and she was already acting awkward. Their drinks came over and he watched as she pulled out gloves and a napkin and wiped the rim of the glasses. "I am so happy you were able to make it."

"Yeah…it's a school night and usually I'm in bed at this hour." He lied. Usually he was playing video games or drawing at this hour or watching a movie. She continued to scrub the rim of the glasses before bringing it up to her nose and smelling it.

"Oh wow this is strong!" she frowned placing the glass down and then removing her gloves. "So…you're a teacher, huh? I'm a guidance counselor over at Dalton."

"Oh that's cool. Do you have any children?"

"Um…I recently had a baby a year ago." She shifted in her seat then frowned staring at the door. "Oh my…we need to get out of here." She jumped down quickly and grabbed his hand. Sam turned to look towards the door in shock to see Mercedes out on yet another date. "That's my husband."

"Your profile said you were single." He reminded her. She looked at him and then back to where her husband was.

"We…we need to leave."

"No…let's go say hi." Sam smiled as he guided them over to where the host was seating Mercedes and her date.

* * *

Mercedes was happy that she was picked up this time for her date instead of having to drive. That automatically gave the guy a couple points. And he opened and closed the door for her every time which gave him even more points. Things like that weren't done by men her age. What made him lose points was how much older he looked in person. The pictures he used online was definitely not from this decade at all but he was still not a bad looking guy so she continued the date. When they reached the restaurant he reached for her coat and offered his elbow for her to hold as they walked in.

"Table for two, please." He smiled and gave her hand a pat. She looked down at his hands and noticed a tan line on his finger.

"Oh hell no…he's married? He said he was single on the website." She thought to herself as she placed a phony smile on her face. "Maybe he was divorced." She continued to think as the host walked them over to a table. "Are you married, Will?" she asked. He looked at her as if she had lost her mind and laughed.

"Hell no!" he replied. She was so busy trying to figure him out that she didn't notice Sam standing at her table with a nervous red head standing near him.

"Emma!"

"Will, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Mercedes." Sam said smiling at her as she looked around in confusion. "Emma, I see you know Mercedes' date."

"What the hell is going on here?" Mercedes asked standing up. "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same." Sam looked over at Will who seemed to be feeling uncomfortable. "You must be Emma's husband." He said but looking at Mercedes the whole time.

"Will…I thought you were at a business dinner?" Emma asked.

"Husband?" Mercedes grabbed her things and glowering at Will. "Oh hell to the no!" Sam was happy to know that she didn't know he was married. "I knew it!" she turned and left.

"Excuse me, is everything alright here?" she heard the waitress ask.

"Mercedes, let me explain!" Will shouted behind her. "I have to go take her home." He stated.

Sam shook his head and placed his hand on Will. He was definitely not about to let that man take her home. And he was definitely not staying on the date with Emma any longer.

"I think you've done enough. I'll take her home." Sam said then walked out leaving the two adulterous couple. His first time using the site and he chooses a married woman. He shook his head as he made his way outside to find Mercedes dialing for a cab on her phone. He reached over and took her phone from her and giving her a lopsided smirk. "I can take you home, Mercedes."

"That won't be necessary, Sam."

"Mercedes, just let me help you." He pleaded before handing her the phone and taking her hand in his.

"I know you are probably assuming that I am just some desperate chick looking for a man online now, right?" she asked as they walked over to his car.

"Actually, I was thinking about how freaking small this town is that we ended up dating a married couple." He replied causing them both to laugh.

"It's kinda sad, isn't it? This is the second couple we've shared." She laughed.

"Really? Who else was married?" he asked looking over at her. Even though she just had a horrible date she was already smiling like she had no problems in the world and her laugh was infectious.

"Well, not married but Mike and Tina were lovers too."

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam laughed as he opened the door for her and allowed her to get in before going around to his side. When he got there she had reached over and opened the door for him as well. That was something he'd never seen a woman do and it made him pause before getting into the car. "Thank you." He said as he backed out of the parking lot.

"No problem." She replied then frowned. "It kind of sucks that I got dressed up for a 10 minute date and didn't even get to eat." Sam had to admit she did look nice in her little black dress and he did have an empty house waiting for him.

"Maybe we can make up for that and have our own pity party date with some takeout at my place." He suggested. She looked over at him and smiled as he turned entering into the parking lot of a restaurant. "Be right back."

Mercedes smiled as she watched Sam walk over with a bag full of takeout. She leaned over and opened the door for him again, which caused him to smile again. He drove over to his house and they both brought the food in and sat at the table. After eating and talking about everything Sam and Mercedes moved over to the sofa and had some wine.

"So is it fair to guess that you will no longer meet guys from Lima Meets?" Sam asked. Mercedes sipped her wine and smiled wondering if she should tell him about her plan.

"Well…"

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"Mercedes, you don't need to meet guys from there to find love."

"Who said I was looking for love?" Mercedes asked looking at him. She could tell that this response caught him off guard. "Look, initially I was dating to find someone I could relate to but then I realized that these bad experience must be something other women go through."

"Not just women…I think every online dater."

"Exactly. So I figured I'd go on these dates and then write about the experiences to either help the daters see what they are doing wrong or what they can do better. I decided to call it _Bad Dates_." She paused and looked at his expression wondering what he would think. "Now I won't put names or anything I will just give the other details. Like for instance, my first date off the site wanted me to call him by his rap name." Sam laughed waiting for her to continue. "And then the next guy, had a mohawk and was pretty much looking for sex." She laughed with him shaking her head as she remembered the date.

"Wait a minute, do you remember his name?" he asked.

"Yeah it was Puck. Like a hockey puck. I sure know how to pick 'em huh?" she laughed again then stopped when he wasn't laughing any longer.

"I know him. That's Jake older brother. And he's been like that since high school." He smiled shaking his head.

"See, if I wrote about some of these things maybe….just maybe it will help some lucky lady…or guy out there find the love of their lives." She finished off the last bit of the wine and looked at him waiting on him to say anything.

"I want to help. I am sure us guys have had some bad dates too. Like tonight, Emma used an old picture and lied about being single." Sam added. Mercedes laughed and thought about his request. He was right that having both sides would really help.

"What if…" she paused and looked down at her hands. "What if you meet someone that you like?" Sam paused and thought about it.

"What if you meet someone you like?" Sam asked as well instead of answering. They both just looked at each other for a minute then laughed.

"Who are we kidding?" Mercedes laughed.

"Alright then, let the dating begin."


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright...this is the chapter where they start dating ppl from Lima Meets. Let me know what you all are thinking. Again I must remind you all that this is fanfiction which means I am not going to always stick to canon relationships. I will slip them in here and there but it won't be a regular occurrence. So if you're looking for a canon fic...this ain't for you. Sam and Mercedes will both date people from the glee cast on here. Fair warning.**

* * *

For the rest of the week, Sam and Mercedes alternated with the boys. When Mercedes had a date, Sam would watch the kids and when Sam had a date Mercedes would take a turn. After the date they would meet up to talk about the dates before leaving and heading home. Every other night, Sam would invite her and Jayden out to bowling or the county fair just to get their minds off the dates. Mercedes found herself looking forward to seeing Sam after the dates that she stopped even trying to find someone she liked. The entire date she focused on what was wrong with her date and jotting down notes under the table. Her first date was with a young teacher from Dalton Academy. She decided to meet up with him at the restaurant instead of letting him pick her up. She arrived first which gave her time to ask the host for a booth instead of a table. She wanted to make sure he couldn't see her notepad.

"Both for two, please." Mercedes smiled as the young lady guided her over to a small booth in the back. Mercedes loved the position because it allowed her a direct view of who came in. Just as the waitress came over to take her order for drinks, Mercedes saw her date enter. He was cute and around her age, wearing a pants that was two sizes too small and reaching right above his ankles. He had on a blue blazer and brown plaid shirt tucked into his light orange pants and a bowtie to match.

"Mercedes?" he asked. She smiled and extended her hand to shake it. "Blaine Anderson. Have you been waiting long?" he asked as he shook her hand then sat down.

"No, I just got here. Nice to meet you, Blaine." She smiled as he placed his order for his drink. Then focused his eyes back on hers. Mercedes smiled and wrote down "Really cute and nice smile" as a pro on her notepad.

"You look lovely this evening." He winked at her then crossed his legs before scanning the restaurant. Mercedes wasn't sure why he was being shifty but she noted that down immediately.

"Thank you…so um…you're a teacher at Dalton Academy, right?" she asked just as the waitress brought over their drinks. He ordered a cocktail just like hers and smiled after sipping his drink. They placed their orders and right after the waitress left he jumped right back into the conversation.

"Right! I am actually the youngest they have on staff right now. And one of the only teachers that worked there straight out of high school as I went to college." He paused and took another sip before continuing. "Also, the only teacher who had a stint on Broadway. I wasn't a headliner or anything but it was a pretty big deal." He continued to brag. Mercedes just nodded and forced a smile on her face as she wrote down "Likes to talk about self a lot."

"Wow that's impressive." Mercedes smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I just have this determination to be great and now I am helping the warblers to win the Show choir competition in New York." He jumped right back into bragging about himself then paused when his phone began to buzz. He looked at it and immediately stood up. "Um…I have to get this." He left her and went out the front door. Within minutes Mercedes watched as he spoke to a taller male. They were arguing and something about the way they argued made Mercedes realize it was a lover's quarrel. She immediately texted Santana to call her and pretend it was an emergency. She was not about to stay there. She watched as Blaine walked back over. "I'm sorry about that…where was I?"

"It's fine." She replied as she looked down at her phone waiting for Sam to call her. "I think you were talking about yourself…still."

"Oh right…yeah so I…" he stopped and looked at his phone and frowned. "Be right back again." He got up and walked over to where the restrooms were. She looked down at her phone again and sent a text to Sam instead.

"Excuse me."

"Uh…" Mercedes looked up and smiled as she noticed that it wasn't Blaine that took the seat. "Oh hi, my name is Mercedes." She said noticing it was the guy from outside. She never saw when he came in but either way the look on his face told her he didn't come to join dinner.

"Nice to meet you Mercedes, Kurt Hummel." He smiled reaching over to shake her hand. "Look, I don't mean to interrupt your date but I just don't want him to hurt you and get your hopes up." Mercedes smiled as she tried to stifle her laugh. She wasn't interested in Blaine at all but she wanted to hear Kurt out. "I don't like outing people but in this instance I just don't like that he's leading people on. He's a bit confused right now, you know?"

"Um…Kurt…" she started noticing the waitress heading her way with their dinner. "Look, I have an emergency that came up anyway. Can you tell Blaine that I'm sorry and that my son called me?" she stood grabbing her things.

"Uh…yeah…" he stood as well. "I'm sorry again."

"It's fine!" she smiled and gave a pat on the shoulder before walking out of the restaurant. "I'm going to hurt you when I get over there, Sam." She said out loud as she reached her car.

* * *

Sam laughed as she told him the story and shielded himself as she playfully hit him over and over for not calling her. He didn't stop laughing when she playfully warned him that payback was a bitch. He really didn't care who he went out with. All of it was worth it because he got to spend about an hour or two afterwards talking to her about it all and laughing it up. Jayden and Aaron had no idea what their parents were up to but they were loving the fact that they got to spend more time together to draw and play video games. The next date night Sam dropped Aaron off at Mercedes' and prepared himself to go on his date with a woman he met on Lima Meets. He smiled down at Mercedes as she fixed his tie and prepped him.

"Make sure you jot down your likes and dislikes of the date." She smiled and gave him a pat on his chest. Sam took a deep breath and nodded.

"Aye aye captain!" he smiled. "You know what we should get is those mini cameras and earbuds like we're going undercover."

"It's not the serious, Sam." She laughed and followed him to the door. "And you can call or text me if you need me to bail you out of seriously bad date. Unlike you…" she opened the door for him. "I will answer your call." Sam turned around and smiled.

"I told you what happened…I couldn't find my phone and it was on silent." He lied.

"Yeah whatever…go have fun and take notes." She pushed him lightly out the door then watched as he walked to his car.

Sam reached the restaurant just in time to catch his date singing her last note. The patrons all clapped for her as she staggered off the stage. On her profile she bragged about being a famed Broadway star but he had never heard of her. He was guided to a table where a couple of drinks were already at the table. He wondered if they were about to have a group date but once she walked over to the table he figured it all out.

"Sam Evans, just look at ya! You're just as cute as your profile picture." She smiled as sat down and crossed her legs.

"Thanks. You look…beautiful." He replied smiling. He really wanted to say that she looked drunk but saying she was beautiful wasn't a lie either way. She was small, blonde and shimmering in the dress she chose to perform in.

"As you can see I already ordered myself some drinks…you can as well. It's on the house." She smiled before downing two cocktail glasses. "I own this establishment." She smiled.

"I figured that, Ms. Rhodes." He pointed to the sign that said April all over the place alongside several portraits of her pretending to be Marilyn Monroe.

"Good eye, mate!" she laughed then hiked up her dress and pulled out a flask that was stuck in her garter. She looked at him and smiled before pouring into her glass. "Just a little something stronger than what I let them serve you all." She winked at him then extended it over to him. "You want some?"

"Ummm…no…I have to drive after this."

"I can have my driver take you home in the morning." She smiled then Sam felt her foot grazing in between his legs causing him to jump up.

"Uh…wow…can you excuse me for a bit." Sam jumped up and ran to the men's room. He pulled out his phone and called Mercedes. The phone rang a couple times and then he heard her answer.

"Why hello there, Sam! How may I help you?" he heard her sang into the phone before breaking out in laughter.

"Ha ha ha, very funny!"

"Sam…you haven't even been on the date long and you're already calling?" she continued to laugh. "I knew you'd call but I didn't think it would have been this quick."

"I was just calling to tell you that things are going great. April is actually very talented and pretty." Sam stated purposely leaving out that she was drunk and rubbing him in all the wrong places. "I was just calling to say I might be back later than I expected." Sam lied but what he said made Mercedes laughter stop.

"Uh…really? You like her?"

"So far…she seems nice…loose and fun."

"Well then don't let me stop you or take up any of your time." She immediately said. Sam smiled when he noticed the slight tone of jealousy. If this was how he could get a reaction out of her then maybe he could force himself to stay for a few more minutes.

"Alright see you tonight then." He replied before hanging up and heading out to the table. When he reached there April had passed out in the booth and all the glasses that were filled were empty. Sam sighed and looked around before catching the eye of a waitress. "Check please and call her driver for her."

When Sam got back, Mercedes laughed till tears filled her eyes because he got home within thirty minutes. At first Sam pretended to be upset but then hearing her laugh caused him to laugh as well. He finally told her what happened on the date. Mercedes continued to laugh as Sam impersonated April.

"I am so happy your date ended better than mine did." Mercedes shook her head as she wrote down everything he said.

"Well maybe your next date will be a good one and you'll find the love of your life." Sam stated looking over at her. She paused and looked over at him and slowly allowed her frown to disappear. Deep down he was praying all her dates were horrible. He did not want her to find any of these guys attractive at all.

"You and I both know that I will not find any love on Lima Meets." She got up and closed her laptop. "I might not ever find love at all." Mercedes shrugged then walked past him leaving him in the living room. Sam knew he needed to make his move or watch her fall for some internet stranger and lose her for good. So he decided to date her without her knowing they were dating. Every other night that they weren't dating he would take her and Jayden out to different family outings. As they would sit out on the bench and wait on the kids, Sam would occasionally just stare at Mercedes. She never suspected anything but every once and a while she'd catch him and just smile back. He pretended that this was all for the kids enjoyment. Aaron loved it because his best friend was there and Sam loved it because he got to spend more time with Mercedes and at the moment that was all he cared about.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright y'all things are about to get sticky. I still don't own glee. Thanks for reading and reviewing. This is Sam's date chapter.**

* * *

Sam couldn't explain how much he enjoyed doing this with Mercedes, actually he enjoyed coming back to explain what happened on the dates. So far they had been on a couple dates and they got funnier and funnier each time. They had decided to keep all the dates at restaurants so that they weren't distracted and they'd meet up afterwards as usual. The moment Sam got in he was ready to dish it out and tell her everything about the date. He'd impersonate the dates and watch her double over in laughter. Then one of his dates he decided to record it on his phone.

"Sam, this is genius!" she smiled as she attached it to her laptop and then pressed play. The video started playing just as Sam's date sat down.

Sam arrived on the date early, wanting to make sure he got to the restaurant first. From the profile of his date, he knew he was meeting a Ms. Sue Sylvester, an award winning cheer coach that had just turned thirty last month. Her picture was zoomed out so he couldn't make out how she looked but when she walked in he almost spat out his drink. He quickly turned on the camera and aimed it for her seat.

"No need to stand up. I want to make this date quick and painless like my last menstruation." She said as she sat down. Sam pressed his lips together tight, wondering how long was he going to last on this date without laughing. "I have to be home in time to breastfeed my daughter."

"You still breastfeed your daughter?" Sam asked assuming that Sue was well into her 50s and not 30 as she claimed. She looked up at Sam as if he had just asked her the dumbest question ever.

"Yes you moron! She's only 3 months old." She shouted at him. "I can already tell this date will be quick and thank God you got us a booth. We need room for your gargantuan lips alone." Sam tucked his lips in and looked around for the waiter. He needed another drink and quick. "Don't even bother trying to tuck it in. I am not CPR trained and if you choke on them, you will die." She nodded then pulled out a huge jar of what looked like an energy shake. "You will. I won't save you. I promise." She smiled and took a swig of her drink.

"Oh hell to the no, Sam! Did she just pull out her own drink out of her purse?" Mercedes laughed. She was in tears laughing, while Sam just enjoyed seeing her laugh. Sam could hear the boys running upstairs but his mind really tuned out everything as he watched her enjoy the video. "This was a great idea, Sam. We should definitely start recording all of the dates." She smiled as she continued to watch Sue pulling a waiter over to her to order.

Now he was getting himself ready to go on another date. From her profile page it said that she was a college grad from Yale and a lawyer. She had no picture of herself on her profile just the Yale symbol and from the conversation they had, which was brief, he could tell she was intelligent. For some reason, it made him nervous but he didn't want Mercedes to see that.

"Hey can you help me with this?" Sam asked as he pulled his tie out of his pocket and walked towards her with a smile. He knew how to tie one but he just wanted to be close to her again and this was the best excuse for it.

"Of course." She smiled and walked over to him and placed the tie around his neck. Sam shook his hand wanting to place them around her waist but instead jamming them in his pocket. "Are you nervous?" she asked looking at his hands then up at him.

"Nervous? For what? It's a date just like all the others. She had no picture so I'm betting she's insecure about her looks or something."

"Or she's hiding from something?" Mercedes added before running her hands down his chest and giving him a pat. "Just make sure you record it all, okay?" She reminded him. Sam nodded, moving closer to her to hug her but stopped when the boys came running down the steps.

"Dad, you're going out again?" Aaron asked looking at Sam from the stairs. Next to him Jayden stood looking between his mother and Sam then back at Aaron. Sam took a step back giving them space.

"Um yeah, more business meetings. You two need to go to bed. I will be back in a few." He responded walking towards the stairs. "You have school tomorrow."

"So do you, Mr. Evans." Jayden responded.

"Jayden, watch yourself!" Mercedes shouted as she walked back to her laptop. "Sam, see you in a few." She waved him off. Sam took a deep breath and made his way out the door.

He arrived early to the date trying to get there before her so that he could record her entrance. He ordered a drink and just as it arrived a pretty blonde walked into the restaurant and scanned the crowd. Sam froze in his seat, praying that this was not the Quinn Fabray that he was supposed to be dating for the night. She noticed him immediately and smiled before walking over to him. He shifted nervously and looked over at the camera then back at Quinn as she walked over to him.

"Sam Evans?" she asked extending her hand to him. He stood up and took her hand in his before sitting back down.

"Yes, you must be Quinn?"

"The one and only!" she smiled firmly then sat down and scanned the crowd again. After scanning the crowd she set her eyes on him and smiled. "You're pretty cute." Sam gave her a side smirk then looked over at where his phone was hidden under his jacket.

"Uh…I think you're being kind there…you need to stop that. I think I'm gonna blush." He replied impersonating Matthew McConaughey and then smiling. Mercedes always loved when he did impersonations so he was just waiting on Quinn to giggle just like her but instead she furrowed. "That's the wedding planner, Matthew McConaughey, you know?"

"Wow!" she smiled and looked away. "Does that work on the ladies here in Ohio, Sam?" she asked causing Sam's smile to disappear.

"Uh…"

"Why don't we get out of here? I hate eating on a first date." She suggested. Sam stammered remembering that he and Mercedes agreed to restaurants. Before he could answer she was up on her feet. Sam pulled his jacket knocking his phone down. He reached down for it and turned off the recording. He wasn't sure why he did it but he followed her out the door.

They ended up at a bowling alley that he recently had taken Mercedes. They had fun there and Sam found that he had since relaxed. Quinn was extremely flirty and loved to touch and place her hand on him every chance she got. And when she won she jumped up into Sam's arms. It was weird at that moment as Sam felt as if he was cheating. He wasn't with Mercedes but having Quinn on him made him feel that he was definitely doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"So…you're better at bowling then I am." Sam said as they walked back to her car. She turned to him as they reached the car and looked up at him and smiled.

"Amongst other things." She smiled and stepped closer to him and touched his cheek. "I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, this was fun." He stepped back a bit feeling nervous about how close she was. She noticed his shift and continued to move closer to him. She leaned in and kissed him. Sam knew he should have moved but he just stood there until she stopped, smiled and then got into her car. He stood and watched as she backed out and waved goodbye. This date was definitely not what he thought it would have been and now he was nervous again about what he would tell Mercedes.

* * *

Mercedes smiled when she heard the front door open and close. Jayden and Aaron wanted to swim in Sam's pool so she had decided to just stay at his place on his date. Sam was a bit more excited about that than anything else and so were the kids. She was really starting to like him and each time they spent together made her like him even more. Each time she would tell him about her dates she would notice that he would get a bit jealous if the date she would go on would be with a black guy. She thought it was funny but she was really devoted to this bad date idea that she wasn't even looking to be attracted to the dates. The one black guy she dated was Azimio, big black football player that reminded her so much of Shane that she couldn't even concentrate. Either way he spent the whole date talking about football and his high school days.

"Mercedes, are you in the living room?" she heard Sam ask in a whisper. He didn't want to wake the boys up so she got up and met him half way.

"Yeah, I just finished typing up about our last week's dates." She smiled then stopped when she noticed he was acting different. "Are you alright? How was the date?"

"It was regular, nothing special happened." He responded looking past her as he removed his tie. She followed behind him as he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Usually you start talking the moment you get inside." She smiled and leaned on the wall. "Where's the video? Let's watch it."

"I didn't get much. The battery died on it." He replied and walked out of the kitchen. Mercedes could tell he wasn't telling her something so she didn't let it go.

"Okay, well let me see what you got and then you can fill in the blanks." She said following him. She noticed he shifted before pulling the phone out of his pocket and handing it to her. "Damn Sam, was it that bad of a date? Did you do something embarrassing? If so, that's perfectly fine. This is a learning experience for both parties, remember?" she rubbed him on his back then walked over to her laptop to plug it in. Sam continued to pace from behind her as she watched the recording. Mercedes smiled waiting to see what Sam was embarrassed about and then she saw Quinn walk in like something straight out of Stepford Wives Magazine. She looked over at Sam and then took a deep breath again as she watched the woman interact with Sam. She paused when Sam did an impersonation and felt something inside her jump. "He liked her. He was attracted." Mercedes thought and then she heard Quinn suggest they leave and the recording stopped.

"See…I told you…regular." Sam explained and finished off his beer. Mercedes looked at the screen and felt her heart racing. He was lying to her. And something did happen. They didn't stay at the restaurant.

"Where did you go?" she asked not looking at him. She could still feel him pacing behind her but she didn't look his way.

"What?" he asked as if he didn't hear her. She closed her laptop, unhooked his phone then stood to face him.

"Sam, she suggested that you both leave, so where did you go?" she asked again. She hated that she was feeling upset but she couldn't control her emotions at that point.

"She wanted to go bowling…so we went…" before he could finish his statement, Mercedes had grabbed her laptop, jacket and marched towards the front door. "Wait, Mercedes!" Sam followed behind her pulling her arm to stop her.

"You took her bowling? We agreed to keep it at the restaurant. We agreed to share everything that happened on the dates and now you're not. Why? Why all of a sudden are you closed like a clam about this date?" she asked. "Is it because she was pretty? Do you like her, Sam? If you do it's fine." She lied. It wouldn't be fine. She would definitely hate hearing that he actually liked her. She watched as Sam just stared at her. "Tell me what happened on the date."

"Nothing happened, Mercedes! Yeah we bowled, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you're not telling me everything!" she shouted back at him.

"She kissed me! Okay! We bowled she had fun and then she kissed me." Sam responded. "Are you happy?" he asked. Mercedes felt her heart shatter into tiny pieces. She didn't expect him to say that. She expected him to say that they enjoyed each other's company. But they had kissed. Something she had no right to be mad about but she was either way.

"Um…okay…thanks!" she replied then turned for the door.

"Mercedes!" he shouted after her then stopped as the boys came down the stairs rubbing their eyes and looked at them.

"Jayden, grab your things, we're heading home." Mercedes said forcing a smile on her face. Jayden looked at Sam then at his mother before running back up the stairs and grabbing his things. "Sorry for waking you Aaron."

"Mercedes…please…" Mercedes heard Sam say as she and Jayden left.

"Mom, why are you and Sam dating other people if you both like each other?" Jayden asked once they got in the car. Mercedes didn't know that Jayden knew that much but she was not about to discuss it with him.

"It's complicated." Was her only response to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there folks I'm back. How many of you want to kill me? Kill Sam? Kill Mercedes? lol I'm sorry. Anyway, so Mercedes is mad and really has no reason to be, right? Should Sam date Quinn again? Will he? Or will he fix things with Mercedes? Read on to see what happens next on...Bad Dates (LOL ok I'm done) I still don't own glee. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Sam sat out by the pool with his guitar and strummed with no song in mind. His mind was on Mercedes and how he knew he messed up. He couldn't understand why she was mad at him. Sure Quinn was a knockout, but how was he to know that she was going to be good date. He couldn't predict any of that. She was mad at him and he had no clue of how to fix it. He placed his guitar down in frustration then reached for his phone and called Jake. He didn't even care to check the time because he knew Jake was a night owl. The phone rang a couple times before he finally picked up.

"Sup bro?" Jake answered. "Thought you'd be sleep for sure around this time. Is there no school tomorrow or something?" Sam sighed and began pacing, running his hand through his hair as he tried to figure a way to fix things between him and Mercedes.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep." He replied. "Jake I really screwed up tonight."

"Alright calm down. Let me go into the living room, I just put Marley to sleep if you know what I mean." He replied. Sam shook his head as he listened to the sound of a door opening and closing. "Alright what did you do and who did you do it to?" Jake asked. Sam told him everything that he felt Jake needed to know then waited on his response.

"So…right now Mercedes is mad at me and I have no idea why."

"First question," Jake said. Sam could hear him shuffling his feet and then another door opening, moments later the sound of a bottle cap popping. "How fine was this Quinn chick?"

"Jake seriously?" Sam shook his head at himself as he responded.

"Alright Alright Alright," Jake asked and Sam could hear him taking a swig of beer. "Second question: What the hell were you thinking, bro?"

"I don't know man. I guess I wasn't." Sam began pacing again.

"Look, when I was over there at the pool party, there was one thing that was clear. Mercedes likes you, bro. She couldn't keep her eyes off of you." Jake stated. Sam smiled then frowned realizing that this didn't really help him at all. "I was sitting next to her with my sexy tan and she had her eyes on you the whole time."

"I'm not sure she likes me anymore after what happened with Quinn." Sam sighed and sat down. "What should I do?"

"Bro, do you want the big brain answer or the little brain answer?" Jake asked and when Sam didn't respond he laughed then continued. "My little brain is telling me to tell you to call Quinn up and set up another date and gets it on. I mean, you won't know if she's really a catch if you don't get a second taste." He paused allowing Sam to think about it for a second then proceeded. "Now, my big brain is telling me to tell you that you need call up the person that's been on your mind all night and try to fix this." Sam thought about what Jake was saying and knew what he had to do. "Hey I would love to stay and chat but looks like Marley is ready for round two."

"Thought you put her to sleep?"

"Hey sometimes she needs a double dose." Jake laughed then hung up. Sam stared at his phone for a minute then called Mercedes. She answered the phone within the second ring. He thought he'd just leave her a message but now that she had answered he had no clue what to say.

"What do you want, Sam?" she asked her words oozing with exasperation.

"I…um…think…we need to talk about what happened tonight."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Mercedes, seriously…"

"Yes Sam seriously! We have nothing to talk about." She responded cutting him off. "You can continue to date your pretty little blonde friend with the blue eyes and the Ivy League plaque probably tramp stamped just above her tiny little ass."

"She doesn't have blue eyes."

"Oh wow, really, well I guess you would know your little girlfriend's eye color better than anyone." She retorted.

"She's not my girlfriend! Why do you think everyone I date is my girlfriend?" he asked but didn't wait for her to answer. "If that's the case then I guess you and Mike are together now too, right?" he asked and noticed she didn't respond. "Exactly! Look I am doing this dating thing for you, remember?"

"Oh so you kissed her for me?"

"I didn't kiss her…"

"You didn't NOT kiss her!" she responded causing Sam to pause as he was confused with her choice of words.

"Mercedes, fine I let her kiss me but I still don't understand why you're making such a big deal over this."

"Sam, you lied to me! Friends don't lie to each other."

"Sure they do! I lie to Jake all the time and I am sure you lie to Santana all the time too."

"I don't!" she replied. "You wanted to know what the big deal was, right? Well it's because you lied. You should have simply told me that you were attracted to her. You should have let the camera roll instead of hiding it. You hid all of this because deep down you know you liked her and you didn't want me to see it. You thought I'd be mad but I wouldn't have gotten mad if you were honest." Sam thought about what she was saying but knew that she couldn't have meant it. If she got mad simply by what she didn't see then he knew she would have been livid if he told her everything.

"So if I said I liked her you wouldn't be mad? If I chose to see her again, you wouldn't be mad?"

"Mad about what? You're not my man!" she responded almost immediately. Sam frowned and sighed loudly. "Sam, by all means go on a second date with her and I hope you two live happily ever after." She added then hung up. Sam looked at his phone in frustration, wanting to toss it in the pool but instead he scrolled till he found Quinn's number.

If Sam had look up he would have noticed that Aaron was watching him through the window. Aaron knew that since their parents were being stubborn it was going to be up to him and Jayden to get their parents together. Aaron and Jayden had been trying to find a way to set them up since they met. And now with Aaron's dad on Lima Meets they found a new way to make things work out in their favor. And tonight was the night they would get the ball rolling.

* * *

Mercedes frowned as she tossed her phone on the other side of her bed. That wasn't at all what she wanted to say to Sam when she saw his name pop up on her screen. She was ready to apologize for overreacting but every time she thought about it all she just became more upset. What did she expect to happen? Sam was a hot man, there was really a slim chance that he wouldn't find someone on a site like Lima Meets. She was just thinking that he wouldn't like any of them. That they wouldn't end up looking like Quinn.

"Forget him! If he can find someone then so can I." she stated walking to the living room and got on her laptop and signed on to Lima Meets and went into the chatroom. She was shocked to see people were in the rooms chatting it up like they didn't have to work the next day. She typed hello and just waited on someone to respond to her. After a few minutes of being ignored she received a pop up message from a man with no picture.

 **ArtMan:** Hey there beautiful.

 **DivaLife:** Hi How are you?

 **ArtMan:** I've been waiting all night for someone beautiful to come online so that we can talk. I am happy you finally came on because I was starting to think Lima had ran out of hotties.

 **DivaLife:** Right lol well here I am.

Mercedes continued to chat with him for a bit and then he asked to talk on the phone instead. Needing to get her mind off of Sam she agreed and took his number. She got off the computer, forgetting to log off and made her way to her room. She blocked her number then called him just in case he became a weirdo. He laughed when she called and asked why and she explained that she didn't need any stalkers in her life.

"Well what do you do for a living to have stalkers?" he asked.

"Oh no it's not because of that." She laughed. "It's just some guys don't know how to take a hint, no offense." She replied as she got comfortable on the bed.

"No offense taken. With a body like yours I can see why they don't take no for an answer. You are one curvy lady." He responded. She wasn't sure how to respond to that so she laughed instead and decided to switch the focus back on him.

"So…what do you do for a living?"

"I film a lot of straight to DVD movies. I'm pretty well known on the Lima Streets that's why I don't post my picture on my profile. You've probably heard of me. Artie Abrams?"

"No sorry…I'm not from here."

"Oh where are you from then?"

"Los Angeles."

"Oh Hollywood. I am trying to get there. That's my next move to get my new movies to Hollywood and make it big. I actually have a movie called Holley Wood. It did really well but my best work has been Bun Notice…"

"Wait…did you say Burn Notice? I love that show! I am actually watching it on Netflix." Mercedes responded with excitement. If he did Burn Notice, why was he saying he was trying to get to Hollywood? That show was definitely Hollywood quality.

"No No No…I said Bun Notice." He responded. "Like the song, my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun!" he sang. "That's actually the intro song." He added sounding proud of himself. Mercedes looked at her phone with confusion as he continued. "It's a play on words like Burn Notice though. I also have another movie called Boners, like Bones. Sex and Orders like Law and order and my newest favorite is Madame in the middle…"

"Like Malcolm in the middle, right?"

"Right!" he laughed. "If you're interested you can come on set tomorrow. We are filming…"

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes exclaimed as she hung up the phone. "What the hell is wrong with the men in Lima?" she asked herself as she threw her phone down. Had she walked back out to the living room she would have walked right into Jayden as he searched for Sam's screen name that Aaron gave him. He quickly sent Sam a message telling him to meet her at the studio for a dance lesson date. If their plan worked great then his mother would be there for her regular dance session and Sam would assume she was no longer mad with him. Jayden was supposed to set this up during school hours so that Sam would choose not to go into work that day. Jayden smiled after he hit sent then deleted the message so that Mercedes couldn't trace it back to them. If all things worked as plan they should be walking down the aisle within months. At least that's what Aaron predicted and Jayden saw nothing wrong with that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Boy Boy Boy! I really enjoyed reading your reviews and messages on tumblr. To that one person that's stuck on canon Santana, I will address you only once more, please go back and watch glee so that you can see that Santana will call anybody hot if they are hot (ex. spanish teacher, season 3 if you need to check a timeline) anyway, like I said before this is fanfic and if you're looking canon just stop reading. My feelings won't be hurt.**

 **Now for those of you that understand how fanfic works. Please read on and I hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

Sam walked into the Lima Bean and immediately ordered a cup of coffee and blueberry muffin. He grabbed a couple packet of sugar and made his way over to a table. Quinn had agreed to meet with him since he decided not to go into work that day allowing him a full day to himself. Aaron told him that after school he was riding the bus with Jayden and chill at his place till Sam picked him up. At first Sam thought maybe that would have been a bad idea but he knew that this would just give him another chance to see Mercedes and talk to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sam heard a voice say causing him to break out of his thoughts and turn around. Behind him Quinn stood with a broad smile on her face and holding two cups in her hand. She looked down at the table where Sam had a couple opened sugar packets and frowned.

"Oh…sorry! Thanks for agreeing to meet with me." Sam said standing up. She reached over and kissed his cheek then rubbed her lipstick off his cheek before sitting down.

"It's no problem." She smiled and sat across from him.

"Um…are we meeting with friends?" Sam asked as he looked at the two cups she had placed on the table.

"No…this one is for you. I got you green tea. It's good for you, trust me." She smiled and removed the sugar packets from the table. "Do you really need all this sugar, Sam?"

"Um…yeah I guess I could lay off the sugars but I actually got myself a coffee." He replied showing her his cup.

"Yeah, you should lay off the coffee too." She stated taking the cup out of his hand and placing it on the table behind her. "Coffee stains your teeth." she stated causing Sam to run his tongue across his teeth. "Here take this tea. Trust me it's yummy." She smiled. Sam had no plans on ever taking a sip out of that cup but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by rejecting it so he just ate his muffin instead and placed the cup in front of him. "You have got to be kidding me, Sam! Are you trying to be fat by the time your 35?" she asked reaching for his muffin.

"Trust me, I get plenty exercise." Sam replied quickly stuffing his mouth with the rest of the muffin. Quinn squinted her eyes at him then sighed as he spoke with his mouth full. "I'm bringing sexy back, yeah." He sang.

"Is that going to be an ongoing thing with you?" Quinn asked as she looked at him with disgust. Sam quickly chewed then took a sip of his coffee before looking at her as if she was crazy.

"What?"

"Uh…yeah okay. I think we should meet up later this weekend for dinner. I am sure you need to get back to your little job. I know how hard it is for you to survive with the salary teachers get today." She stood up.

"I don't teach for money." Sam started looking over at the clock feeling as if he had been sitting there for hours. He started to wonder where was the fun Quinn that bowled with him without nitpicking everything he did. As she spoke he started to realize he was so focused on how pretty she was that he never realized that she was bossy.

"Of course you don't. I am hoping you saved the money you made from your days with the minor leagues." She replied shocking Sam. She walked over to garbage and threw her cup away then walked back over to him. "We can talk about how I can get you back into the leagues and making the type of money you're used to making."

"No thanks! I think I'll go back to my low paying job and coffee." Sam got up and left her standing there wishing this was the date he experienced last night instead of the bowling alley. Maybe then Mercedes wouldn't be upset with him. Once he got home, he decided that he would definitely deactivate his account. There was no reason for him to use it anymore. Just as he signed into his account he noticed he had a message. He clicked on his inbox and was shocked to see a picture of Mercedes and her green light was on. "Here goes nothing." He said out loud as he clicked on her picture. He smiled as he read the message because it didn't really sound like Mercedes. Well not the Mercedes that was mad at him. "Dance lessons at the dance studio?" he leaned back in his chair and smiled. He looked at the time and grabbed his keys before heading out the door to meet with Mercedes.

* * *

Mercedes rolled over and looked at the clock then groaned, all she remembered was her conversation with the porn director and Jayden telling her he would ride the bus home. Nothing was going as planned for her, not the dating, not Sam and she hadn't really written much yet. She tapped the bed searching for her phone then pulled it out to call her best friend. She knew that Santana would know what to say to make her realize what she needed to do.

"I'm happy you called….I have a surprise for ya!" she said immediately. "But before I do please tell me you've gotten some since we last spoke."

"Is that all you think about?" Mercedes groaned as she rolled out of bed and shuffled her feet to the bathroom.

"Have you met me?" Santana asked. Mercedes stared at her reflection in the mirror thinking about how she really wanted to crawl right back in bed.

"Is Britt still over there?" Mercedes asked as she began to brush her teeth.

"Nah she left for work already...and I probably won't see her till I get back." She replied. "So tell me what's been going on with ole trouty mouth?" Santana asked. Mercedes spat out then sighed as she thought about the craziness with Sam. She explained everything that had been going on as she made her way downstairs. She noticed that her laptop was still on and Lima Meets was on the screen.

"Signing up for this website was really one of those ideas you gave me that I should have ignored." Mercedes sat in front of the screen ready to hit the deactivation.

"Oh get over it! You know you've been having fun with these dates. How else were you ever going to meet a porn director?" she asked with a chuckle. Mercedes saw nothing because that site had her really confused with how she felt about Sam. "And your idea to write about those dates is bound to get you a book deal or get you on some show."

"Yeah I guess." Mercedes responded as she sat back and just stared at the screen as it showed members that were online.

"You know what would help you feel better?" Santana asked. Mercedes smiled as she scrolled down the list then stopped just as a picture of Sam showed up with a green light next to his name. He was online. Probably looking for his next dating prospect.

"Sam." She groaned.

"Well damn! I didn't think you'd guess right."

"No Sam is online." She shook her head and clicked on his name. "He's probably sending little miss Quinn a love letter." Mercedes glared at his picture. It was hard to be mad at him long when he had that damn cute smirk on his face.

"You know what, I hate to be devil's advocate here, but I have to say that Sam didn't do anything wrong. Hell if it was me I would have taken her little blonde ass to a hotel and…"

"Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah, but don't tell Britt I said that."

"Wow! And here I thought you were my best friend."

"Pipe down the drama, Retha! All I'm saying is that you knew what you were getting into when you both started dating folks. And it's not like you told him that you wanted to suck on his trouty lips."

"I do NOT want to…"

"Stop lying to yourself and to him." Santana said cutting him off. "You need to tell him how you feel about him or let him put those lips on someone else." Mercedes thought about what Santana was saying, deep down she already knew this but she just didn't want to admit it. "Get over your issue with him and give him a shot." Mercedes sat and looked at the screen then stared at his picture.

"Hey…um Santana I gotta go to the studio." She stated. She needed to dance away her frustration and let the music help her think things through.

"Wait…I had to tell you something…" Santana said but Mercedes had already hung up. She hated hanging up on Santana but right now she needed to get out of there and stop staring at Sam gotdamn picture. She signed out of Lima Meets and ran upstairs to get herself ready to go to the studio.

The only time Mercedes felt at peace was when she danced. Even if she was upset, sad, torn or even lost, her dancing always brought her peace. She smiled as she walked into the studio and passed by the other rooms that were being used before finding the room that she always reserved. She waited for the music to play before she made her first move. The beat for _Unthinkable_ began to play until the angelic voice of Alicia Keys took over. She allowed the melody to flow through her as she swayed to the music. She cleared her mind of Sam, her blog, LA and just focused on her steps. "Why give up before we try…" she sand along as she danced. With her eyes closed she twirled and kicked her legs up as high as she could. "If you ask me I'm ready." She sang as the song slowly faded.

"Are you?" Sam asked shocking her and causing her to open her eyes and look at him.

"Sam…what are you doing here?" she asked walking over to where her towel was and wiping the sweat off her face. Her heart was pounding really fast and it wasn't because she was just dancing.

"I came for my dance lessons." He replied. Mercedes stared at him for a minute wondering what was he talking about. "Can you teach me to move like you do?" he asked stepping over to her. Mercedes stepped back taking deep breaths as she moved away from him as the next song started to play.

"We should talk first, right?" she asked.

"Teach me." Sam extended his arm her way waiting for her to take his hand. She stared at it for a minute as the tunes of Justin Timberlake's _Not A Bad Thing_ started to play. She smiled and reached for his hand as she danced around him. He held her hand through it all staring at her in awe as she moved effortlessly around him. She did a couple steps and then stopped waiting for him to do the same step. She giggled as he failed but followed through on the last step then took her hand again and twirled her to him pressing her to him. "If you fall you'll always land right in these arms…" he sang staring into her eyes allowing the song to continue. Mercedes watched as he lowered his head towards her. She closed her eyes as his lips pressed softly against hers. The kiss starts off as a couple soft pecks then it deepens as Sam's hands grip onto her as if he didn't want to let go of her. Mercedes moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as they stumbled back till they hit the mirrors that surrounded them. If they were even listening they would have heard the music had since changed to another song, but they were both focused on trying to restrain since it was obvious they both wanted each other really bad. They've waited so long and it was a kiss they both had been waiting for. Mercedes bit her lips as Sam trailed off her lips to her neck as his hands gripped her thighs.

"Sam…" she moaned. It had been so long since she last felt the feel of a man's strong hand on her body and Sam wasn't wasting any time with her. She wanted to enjoy him too but the studio was definitely not the place for that. "Sam…"

"Mercedes." He moaned. Snapping her shirt opened and exposing her bra.

"SAM!" she gasped and pushed him away slightly as he grinned looking at her as she tried to put her shirt back together. He moved back in kissing her making her lose her grip on her shirt. "Not here, Sam." She whispered. "Let's go to my place." She smiled as Sam's eyes widened and the smile on his face widened.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey y'all I am back with chapter 16. I want to thank every one reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I just want to give a quick reminder to those reading that this is fanfiction. I do not own glee. This is actually a real story I wrote that I am just putting a glee spin on it. I had to figure out which of my characters would fit a glee person the best and tweak it before adding them to the story. THIS IS BY NO MEANS A CANON STORY. If you do not like how I choose to use a character, please just stop reading. There's absolutely no reason why someone should keep reading a story they hate. Not all fics are made for everybody. And that's fine. If you can push canon glee aside and focus on this SAMCEDES AU then you might enjoy this.**

 **Sidebar- Someone asked when will they address Aaron's mom and Jayden's dad, that will be discussed on their first date.**

 **Anyway...I know you all didn't come to read my author's note...so let's see what happens when Sam and Mercedes get back to her place.**

* * *

Mercedes fumbled with the keys as Sam stepped close behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He pushed aside her hair and placed kisses on her shoulder, moving up to the nape of her neck. She couldn't believe how good his lips felt against her skin as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back exposing more of her neck to him. She heard a moan escape her lips causing her eyes to bolt open reminding herself that they were still outside.

"Sam…"she giggled, wiggling away from him and trying to unlock the door. "We should talk first before we…you know." she finally unlocked the door.

"Yeah…sure…talk…we can definitely do that." Sam responded obviously not paying attention to what she was saying as he turned her around and kissed her. She reaches for the knob behind her and opened it as they kissed their way inside of the house. Once they were in Sam kicked the door shut and pinned her against the wall.

"Seriously Sam…" she responded softly in between kisses. "We really should get everything out." She added as he began kissing the other side of her neck. "Oh God." She moaned softly as Sam's hands slid up and cupped her right breast. "We'll talk after."

"Deal." Sam smiled as they made their way to the stairs ripping each other's clothes off. She threw his jacket down and wiggled away from him running up the stairs and giggling. She turned around and noticed that Sam was still at the bottom of the stairs staring at her with a hunger in his eyes. She took her blouse off then her bra and held it in front of her, then reached down for her leggings and took them off before throwing them at his face. She smiled shyly as she watched him remove the leggings and held them in his hands.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked as she watched the corner of his lip curl up and he followed behind her taking the steps by three, trying to remove his belt before he got to her. Once they were both in her bedroom she pulled him to her by his belt buckle and lowered him to her as they deepened their kiss. He reached down and gripped her thigh before she wrapped it around him and pushed his pants off with her foot. They grinded against each other, not once breaking away from the kiss. Mercedes closed her eyes as he moved away from her lips and trailed his tongue from her neck down to her breast. Slowly he licked and nipped at her nipples before pressing them together and rubbing his face in them and then smiling up at her. She opened her eyes and noticed he had his green ones staring right into her eyes. He kissed her once more, softly as he continued to grind into her.

She felt a shiver run up her spine as he trailed off her lips again and down to her chin. He slowly nipped his way down her center. One of his hands gripping tightly to her thighs and the other caressing her nipple. She looked down and inhaled as he passed her belly button. He looked up at her as he tried to take her panties off with his teeth. She was so happy she always listened to Santana about getting a good waxing done. She lifted her ass up and closed her eyes as he pulled it off and threw it over his shoulder. Knowing what was about to happen she reached over into her nightstand and pulled out a box of condom that she had. It had been a while since she last handed one to a man and she was happy that she was handing it to Sam.

* * *

"You have no idea how happy I am that I am right here with you." Sam said as he placed a kiss on Mercedes shoulder noticing her smile even from the back. He couldn't explain how he was feeling as he held her. He pulled her close and smiled as she giggled and turned to face him. He smiled rubbing his nose on hers before kissing her and pushing her hair away. She smiled and moaned against his lips, placing her hand on his as he caressed her face.

"I think I can guess." She replied with a smirk on her face. Sam gazed into her eyes and thought about how he had almost given up. He probably would have if she didn't ask him out on Lima Meets.

"I thought I would never…"

"Yeah I know…I…I guess I can say most of that was my fault." She cut him. "I shouldn't have been mad at you for being attracted to Quinn. It was my fault you were going out with her period. I mean she had no picture. How were we to know that she was going to be beautiful, right?" She looked up at him and smiled. "Wait, you never told me how the date with Quinn was. You did see her again right?" Mercedes asked causing Sam to sigh as he thought about the date with Quinn. She had definitely done her research on him before she asked him out on Lima Meets. She knew all about him playing for the minor league baseball team. Most didn't know about because it was the minor leagues, so she had to have been a fan or just plain crazy.

"Yeah…" Sam responded shaking his head as he thought about it. "I think that was the worst decision I made. I should have stuck to our plan."

"No…I was being unreasonable and I guess a bit jealous."

"A bit?"

"Don't push it, Sam!" she said jabbing him in the rib and moving away from him.

"Let's just say you can add her to my list of Bad Dates." He laughed. She smiled and threw one of her legs over him and sat on his lap. Sam reached up and played with her breast as he gazed up at her. He was really loving how chocolate her breast were and felt himself getting hard as he remembered how they felt on his tongue.

"We should go on a date now that we know how not to act on a date." She suggested as she placed a kiss on one of his hands. "It will be our first date with each other." She smiled and went down to kiss him on his lips then placed kisses on his cheek and nipped on his neck. Sam smiled enjoying her lips on him when he finally realized what she said.

"You mean our second date, right?" he asked. She shook her head still nibbling on his neck. "Today was our first date."

"Um…no…today you walked in on my dance session." She responded still nibbling on his neck.

"You knew I was going to be there, Mercedes."

"No…I was really shocked to see you. I figured you were mad at me for leaving and I was still being stubborn and trying to figure out my feelings for you." She responded looking at him and smiling.

"Oh…and what feelings are those exactly?" he asked rolling her over causing her to giggle. "I need to hear this…for…reasons."

"Right!" she giggled. "I guess I like you more than I was willing to admit." She shrugged then looked into his green eyes as he gazed back into her almond shaped brown eyes. He smiled, happy to hear her say that.

"I like you too."

"Oh yeah…I knew that." She brushed him off playfully.

"Really?" he asked before tickling her causing her to laugh real loud then they both stopped when they heard the front door slam shut.

"Mom, I'm home and Aaron's with me!" Jayden screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh Hell! The kids are here!" Mercedes exclaimed pushing Sam off of her. They both jumped off the bed and ran around trying to put their clothes on quickly. "Shit! Hide in the closet! He never goes in there." She stated pushing Sam in the closet.

"Wait…why am I hiding again?" he asked trying to jump into his pants as she pushed him in the closet. "The kids would be happy to see us together. Jayden has been drawing this in his notebook for days now."

"Sam…please not right now! Just get in there and when they get in the room you can slip out and catch a cab back to the studio for your car." Mercedes stated closing the closet door on him then pulling it back open and kissing him. Sam pulled her in holding the kiss a bit longer then finally letting her go and smiling as he sat in her closet with the lights off.

"Jayden! I'm up here!" he heard her scream.

* * *

Jayden and Aaron looked at each other wondering if their plan worked out. They frowned when they noticed her car in front of the house, which meant she wasn't out on her date with Sam. Jayden sighed and shrugged opening the door and walking in then stopping noticing Sam's jacket at the bottom of the stairs. He walked over to it and picked it up and looked at Aaron and smiled. "Mom! I'm home and Aaron's with me!" he shouted. "Your dad's here." He said to Aaron hand him the jacket. Aaron took it and placed it in his back pack and smiled.

"It worked!" Aaron fist pumped then made his way to the living room assuming his dad was in there. "Where is he?"

"Maybe he's in the bathroom." Jayden said as they went up the stairs. They were just about to knock on the bathroom door when Mercedes came out smoothing out her hair.

"Hey kids! How was school? Are you hungry? I was thinking about ordering pizza for tonight." She rambled trying to guide them down the stairs. "I can't cook tonight, not feeling too well."

"Cool mom. Aaron and I were just going to my room to work on our science fair project." Jayden lied and winked at Aaron as they back stepped towards Jayden's room.

"Yeah, Ms. J…It's a really hard project. We're thinking of building a robot." He rambled even though Jayden was slightly shaking his head telling him not to go overboard. There was no way they were going to build a robot and there wasn't even a science fair.

"That sounds really cool, you guys." Mercedes responded going back towards her room. "I'll order the pizza and let you know when it's here."

Jayden and Aaron smiled as she walked back to her room then they made their way into his room and went to the window. Moments later they watched his mom walk out Aaron's dad. They watched as Sam and Mercedes hugged and kissed really quick then Sam got into a cab and left. Jayden and Aaron high fived each other then jumped away from the window when his mother turned and looked up at the window.

"We're awesome!" Aaron said. "Now let's build this fake robot!" he added causing Jayden to laugh. He was starting to like Lima and he could tell that his mother was loving it too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I wasn't feeling well yesterday and to be honest I am actually worst today. I wanna thank all of you that read and review daily. It really is appreciated. I read each and every review that you all have written. I am going to rest after this and pray that this pain goes away tomorrow so that I can update again for u all. The next chapter will be Samcedes first official date, they will address the absentee parents and a surprise as well in that chapter. What do you all think will happen on their date?**

 **I don't own glee or the characters. Everything written is a work of fiction unless otherwise specified. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam arrived back at Mercedes' house with a couple pizzas in hand with drinks. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face at that moment. Things were definitely looking up and he couldn't wait to have her in his arms again and kiss her once more. He leaned over and rang the doorbell, smiling from ear to ear as he waited for her to answer the door. She opened the door with a smile on her face as well and leaned in to grab one of the pizza boxes. Sam leaned in as well assuming she was leaning in to kiss him until he got a face full of her hand stopping him instead.

"Sam!" she said looking behind her as she grabbed the pizza box and allowed him to enter. "The kids are here. Are you insane?"

"So?" he responded walking in and heading straight for the kitchen as she followed. "They'll be happy. Why exactly are we keeping this from them again?" he asked after setting down the pizzas.

"Um…let me see…" she glared at him. "Maybe because we haven't talked about this yet." She pointed between the two of them. "If Aaron asked you what was going on between us, what exactly would you say to your ten year old?"

"Aaron is a bit more mature than you might think. They aren't babies, Mercedes." He replied thinking of the many crazy conversations he's had with Aaron. Now that he thought about it he could see where he probably shouldn't have said certain things to him.

"Okay, let's say he is. What would you tell him?" Mercedes asked and watched as Sam contemplated what she was asking. She was right though and he hated to admit it. They hadn't talked about it and as far as he was concerned he would say that he and Mercedes were working on a relationship. "Exactly Sam, you can't just jump into these type of things when you have children." She added when he didn't respond. "We have to figure what's going on with us first."

"So when are we going to have this…talk?"

"I guess we can when we go on our date tomorrow." She replied with a smile as he took a couple steps towards her with a smirk on his lips then stopped when he heard Aaron and Jayden running down the steps.

"I smell Pizza! Is my dad here?" Aaron asked as they stampeded into the kitchen. Sam stepped back and leaned against the wall waiting on them to get into the kitchen. "See! I knew my dad was here!" Aaron said smiling as he gave his dad a high five then winking at Jayden. Sam saw the wink and made a mental note to ask Aaron about it later.

"Hey Mr. Evans." Jayden said looking between the two of them. "Hey mom, are you alright?"

"Sure am, Sam brought us some pizza for dinner. Isn't that nice of him?" Mercedes asked as if she were talking to a five year old. Sam never realized how much she babied him until just then. He smiled warmly at Sam then walked over to the pizza box and grabbed one.

"Thanks Mr. Evans."

"No problem Jayden." Sam said raising his hand for a fist bump. Jayden smirked and fist bumped him then turned to his mother.

"Can we eat this in my room? We were watching the avengers again." He smiled waiting on her to respond. Mercedes smiled and shook her head then watched as they both grabbed a soda can and ran back out of the kitchen.

"Jayden!" She shouted behind him then turned to grab two plates and two cups out of the cupboard.

"I know, Mom! Don't make a mess!" he shouted from the stairs. Sam waited till he heard the sound of Jayden's door closing before he went back in to try for another kiss. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her neck.

"Sam…stop it!" she wiggled trying to escape then stopping as she tilted her head back enjoying the feel of his lips on her. "The kids are still here."

"They won't be back down any time soon." He whispered as he continued to plant kisses on her and turning her around. She looked up at him nervously before allowing his lips to touch hers. He smiled against her lips as her hands went around his neck and deepened the kiss, which only excited him. He ran his hands up under her crop top.

"Hey! Watch it buddy! Over the top not under my shirt!"

"Are you serious right now?" he asked stepping back and frowning, thinking about how just earlier he had his lips all over every inch of her body. And now she wanted him to only touch over her shirt.

"I give you an inch and you take a freaking mile." She rolled her eyes as she placed two slices of pizza on a plate and then three on another for him.

"I'm planning on taking more than just a mile when we get in the living room." Sam stated as he walked up behind her again as she pour their drinks.

"Sam…" she whined just as her phone rang. "You're lucky my phone is ringing." She smiled and grabbed her phone. "Can you bring my food out to the living room?" she asked as she wiggled away from him and walked out of the kitchen answering her phone. "Mercedes, speaking."

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she hung up the phone. "Did that really just happen?" she asked herself as she stared at her phone then leaped face forward onto her bed and squealed into her pillow. She needed to call Santana and tell her the good news. She just couldn't believe that she was offered a full page spread in _Ladies Home Journal. G_ ranted it wasn't as popular as _People Magazine_ but she never thought she'd get that call. The editor told her that they had read her first blog post about her experience with online dating and they wanted to feature her in their next edition. She wanted to ask how they heard of her but with all the excitement she couldn't really say anything else but thank you. They wanted to get a draft by the end of the week to review it and that was why she needed Santana.

"You've got my voicemail. If I didn't answer after the second ring then don't expect me to listen to your message. Adios!" Mercedes rolled her eyes as she hung up and called her again only to get her voicemail. Was Santana mad because Mercedes had hung up on her? Mercedes made a mental note to no longer hang up on her ever again as she made her way across the hall. She walked into the room to see Jayden and Aaron had both fell asleep on a makeshift bed they made on the floor, after eating the entire box of pizza. Mercedes smiled grabbing a blanket and covering each of them before picking the empty pizza box up and leaving. She arrived downstairs to find Sam reaching over to eat one of her pizzas after finishing off all of his. "Don't you even think about it, Sam!" she shouted causing him to jump and drop the pizza.

"What? I didn't think you were coming back down. You were gone a while…" he stopped noticing the huge smile on her face as she sat down on the floor and grabbed the pizza. "I'm guessing that call was good?"

"It was hella good, Sam." She nodded and shimmied as she ate her pizza. "I am so happy right now that I swear I want to scream." She responded and looked over at him. "I just got offered to have my Bad Dates stories to be printed in _Ladies Home Journal._ " She watched as a smile spread on his face. She knew he had no idea what the Ladies Home Journal was but he smiled anyway.

"That's awesome, Mercedes!" he smiled and slid down to sit next to her on the ground. "That sounds exciting."

"Yeah, so I have to write a draft and send it to them to review."

"Are you going to include my dates too?"

"Yeah I guess. This will help the ladies get a male perspective." She replied as took a sip of her drink then looked at him. "You know we need it."

"You no longer need it." He responded inching over to her. She shifted knowing he was about to make his move. "You have me…right here."

"Sam…" she smiled as he inched over her causing her to lie back on the ground. "Just be quiet. The kids are sleeping." She added as he kissed her lightly. She nipped at his lips then ran her hands under his shirt.

"I'm not the one that was moaning _Oh Sam, Oh Sam,_ at the top of my lungs earlier." Sam smiled down at her as she grazed her nails on his skin. "Watch it! Over the shirt!" he jokingly slapped her hand away.

"Shut up and kiss me." She smiled as she pushed his head down and kissed him. Sam nestled himself comfortably in between her legs grinding into her as she moaned. Everything was going so well she needed to enjoy the feel of a man inside of her. "Let's take this upstairs." She whispered. She giggled when he jumped up extending his hand to her. She grabbed it, getting up and running around the sofa.

"Hold on one second." He grabbed the throw that was hanging on the sofa and placed a slew of pillows together before covering them. "Looks like me, right?" he asked looking over at her proudly. Mercedes giggled and shook her head at him.

"Sam, you are so crazy!" she laughed and watched as he just stared at her. He walked over to her and pulled her by her waist.

"Crazy about you." He smiled reaching up to stroke her cheek before kissing her. She took steps back till it hit the wall. His hands went up her shirt and pulled down her bra cup down as her breast flew out and he bent down and sucked on her nipple. Mercedes bit her lip as he sucked on her nipple and caressed her breast simultaneously. She pulled him back up wanting to kiss him once more as he grinded himself in between her legs again.

"Let's take this upstairs." She whispered against his lips then making her way up the stairs with Sam in tow. The last thing she wanted was for Jayden to come downstairs and find them dry humping against the wall.

* * *

 **Smut will begin the next chapter. So don't fret my friend. I will go into detail.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody, sorry I have been MIA. If you have tumblr then you know that I haven't been dealing with crap on my end. Anyway I am back and I will be posted two chapters today to make up for the time loss. I did say that this chapter will be the date one but it's actually the next one since I separated the two. This chapter is in Mercedes POV.**

 **I do not own glee. This story is by no means, Canon Glee. This is my story that I have made into a samcedes fanfic. I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

Mercedes lead Sam into the room and locked the door behind her as Sam quickly undressed behind her. She giggled at him excitement and went to turn on some music and undress as well. Mercedes felt Sam walk up behind her and kissed on her neck as they made their way to the bed. Face down, she laid smiling as Neyo's _Say It_ took over the room. She felt Sam's lips on her back, placing a soft kiss before licking his way up her spine. The chill that rain through her body caused her to arch her back and look over to him as he his hand cradled her face, she kissed the side of his lips and turned. She ran her hands down his chiseled chest then wrapping around him as he descended to kiss her once more. She suckled his bottom lip as he looked down at her and smirked before she smiled up at him. She bit her lip and watched as he kissed his way down her center. He didn't stop till he was right below her belly button.

"Oh God." She whispered softly as he parted her legs and ran his tongue between her legs. She tapped around till she found the nightstand and pulled out a condom and held it in one hand as her other hand went down to where Sam was. She ran her hand through his hair and pushed him deeper as he latched on to center. Each time she would moan Sam, he would look up and smirk before diving back in. He threw both her legs over his shoulders and locked them down with his arms as she began to quiver. She was ready to climax and he seemed to have no thoughts of stopping. She frantically twisted under him, grinding simultaneously as she tried to squirm away. As she released he continued to slurp up all her juices with no intentions of stopping. "Sam!" she moaned and grabbed a handful of his hair in her hand till he finally came up for air.

"What?" he asked with a smirk on his lips as if he didn't know what he had just done. Mercedes shook her head and smiled up at him before throwing the condom at him. She watched as he caught it and ripped it opened then dropped down to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around him as he gripped onto her thigh and prepared to enter inside of her. He pushed through slowly and just stopped and stared into her eyes before thrusting deeper. Sam wasn't huge by any means, but he definitely knew how to rock the boat to get it to where it needed to go and she loved it. Especially now that he had both of her legs placed over his shoulder. She clung to him as he began to pound harder and harder into her. Losing their balance, Mercedes began to slide down towards the ground. He reached down and grabbed one of her boobs in his hand instead of pulling her up. She held on to his hand and bit her lip as she stifled the moan that wanted to escape her lips. Once they were completely on the ground, Sam flipped her over allowing her to lean over on the bed as he entered her from behind. At that position, Mercedes relinquished all issues she had with having sex with a white man. She gripped the bedsheets as she felt surge go through her body. Biting into the sheets she came harder than she ever remembered coming. Shortly after she felt him pulsating inside of her and then he collapsed on her back then pulled out of her. She crawled back on to the bed and panted before looking over at him.

She watched as he got up and walked to the bathroom flushing the used condom away and throwing the wrapper in her trash before making his way back to bed with her. She closed her eyes and allowed him to wrap his arm around her as Jennifer Hudson's _If This Isn't Love_ rocked her to sleep. Now that she was allowing herself to express and have feelings for Sam, she couldn't help but wonder if she was falling in love with him. She knew she had a tendency to fall hard and fast but she wanted to take her time with Sam, at least for Jayden's sake.

The next day, she woke up to an empty bed and the sound of her doorbell ringing like crazy. She jumped up and grabbed her robe as she wondered how she slept through the kids getting ready for school. Why didn't Sam wake her so that she could see Jayden leave? She wondered if that was him at the front door ringing impatiently then cast away that thought knowing that he had went back to work.

"Give me a minute, damn!" she mumbled to herself as she tried to hurry to the door. She peaked through the peephole and frown when she noticed nothing but could still hear the ringer being pressed frantically. She opened the door preparing to cuss whoever it was that was losing their mind. "Alright, you better have a good reason for ringing my bell like you pay…"

"Surprise bitch!" Santana said with a smile on her face. Mercedes smiled back in shock before they both hugged each other. "Yes I pay bills here and I will tell you why in a minute."

"Santana! What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked as she allowed Santana to enter. She followed behind her as she rolled in with her suitcase and lifted it up the stairs.

"Well, remember when I told you that I had a surprise for you?" she asked as they made their way upstairs. "Which one is your bedroom?" Mercedes pointed and waited for her to continue. "Well, here I am. You have me for a few days and I suggest you use me wisely." She smiled and sat on the bed. "Where's my godson?" She asked as she tested the firmness of the bed for a minute then got up abruptly.

"He's at school."

"Wait a minute, your hair…that smile on your face, and the do it to me music…" before Mercedes could respond she made her way to the bathroom and started rummaging through her things.

"Wait…what are you doing?" Mercedes asked as she followed her and ran her fingers through her hair. "Santana, stop being disgusting." She rolled her eyes as Santana looked down at the trash bin and arched one of her eyebrows.

"Mercedes…Jones…you nasty freak!" She smiled and pointed to the used condom wrapper that was in the trash. Mercedes quickly pulled Santana out of the bathroom and went in shutting the door behind her. She tied the bag to discard it. What if Jayden had seen it? "Spill it, girl! You've been freaking in here."

"Leave me alone, Santana!" she shouted as she began to brush her teeth.

"You know don't have to tell me. I can just look through the room and figure it out myself." Santana said from behind the door. Mercedes rolled her eyes and continued to brush her teeth. "I bet it was that porn director, wasn't it?"

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes said opening her door then spitting in the sink. "If you must know…" Mercedes said as she walked out and watched as Santana went through her drawers. Santana never changed. "It was Sam." She confessed before biting her lips.

"Bout damn time! The boy has no game. I was prepared to come here and knock your boots for him." Santana replied unmoved. "So…tell me…what happened? I want to know everything." She added then sat on the bed then got up. "Ugh…you both were just freaking on here, huh?"

"Yeah and there and there and also there." Mercedes pointed to the wall, the bed and then the floor with a grin as the scene replayed in her mind.

"Ya nasty!" Santana said scrunching her face up then smiling. "But I like it!"

"You bet your sweet ass, you do." She replied then went through her drawer to find some shorts to wear.

"What happened to your "I ain't dating no white man!" thing?" Santana asked doing a horrible impersonation of Mercedes.

"First of all, I don't sound anything like that." She laughed and threw her robe at Santana as she got dressed. Mercedes explained everything to Santana and then explained the phone call she received about writing for the magazine. "So now I have to write about all the dates and send it in for review. I'm thinking of adding both our dates."

"Well, you can thank yours truly for that." Santana smiled. "I was out with Britt and Brody and he happened to introduce me to Holly Holiday and I told her to check you out and bam." She shrugged then smiled.

"Oh my God, Santana, you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." Mercedes said as she placed her shirt over her head.

"I might actually let you." She replied pursing her lips.

"I haven't written a thing yet. I am thinking about writing it when I come back from my date with Sam tonight. Maybe even add our date in there as well." Mercedes smiled.

"Nope. Uh uh! Bad idea! Somethings need to remain private and if you are serious about being more than just sex buddies with Sam I wouldn't do that." Santana explained.

"I'm not including any names, so no one will even know who the guys or women are on these dates." Mercedes replied waving her off and made her way towards the door.

"Well, either way you know I got your back." Santana said as they both walked out of her bedroom. "So who's watching the kids tonight?" she asked. Mercedes looked back at her and smiled as they went down the steps.

"You did say use you wisely, right?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright y'all 2 chapters in one day...wooo! Anyway this is the date chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I do not own glee blah blah blah**

* * *

"Dad, are we sleeping over to Jayden's house tonight?" Aaron asked once they entered the house. Sam smiled as he thought about what happened last night. He hadn't had sex like that, ever in his life. He was pretty sure he lost a couple pounds. That morning as he woke up for work he kissed Mercedes on the forehead then made his way to his car where he had packed an overnight bag for himself and Aaron. He came back in and woke them up for school. Neither one of the kids asked what was going on and Aaron asking him that question made him wonder if they knew something was definitely going on.

"Uh…no…I was actually going to take you over to Jake's later. I have a…uh date tonight." He replied. Aaron turned and looked at him as if he said something complete crazy.

"What about Ms. J?" he asked then corrected himself. "I mean…what about Jayden? I told him that I would be there to help him with the science project." Sam paused and studied his son for a minute then realized he was shifting a lot which meant he was lying.

"Oh…so you two are still building that volcano, huh?"

"Yeah…and we haven't even started on the lava yet." Aaron replied dropping his bag on the ground. "So can you please ask Ms. J if I can stay over there till your date is over?" he begged. Sam smiled and nodded and shook his head as he watched Aaron fist pump and then run upstairs. Sam picked up his bag and rummaged through it to see what exactly were Jayden and Aaron working on, because last he heard they were building a robot not a volcano. He unzipped the backpack and smiled as he pulled out his jacket from Aaron's bag.

"I was looking everywhere for this." Sam said then made his way upstairs. He knocked on Aaron's door then entered holding up the jacket. "Where did you find this?" he asked and watched Aaron's face turn red.

"I…uh…found it in the car…I think."

"Aaron, don't lie to me." He walked into the room and sat next to him. "We don't lie to each other about anything, right?"

"I guess."

"So…tell me what's going on?" he asked and watched as Aaron looked down to the ground. "I promise I won't get mad."

"Okay…um…Jayden and I set you up on a date with Ms. J on that website you go on. We thought if we did that then you two would get together and then Jay and I could become like…brothers, you know?" he paused still not looking over at Sam. "It was really my idea because I saw that you were dating these other women and I didn't want you to like marry them." Sam couldn't help but smile as he listened to Aaron jump to crazy conclusions.

"Slow down, Aaron." Sam laughed as he gave him a pat to calm him down. "These are just harmless dates for research. I am just helping Mercedes out by going on these dates."

"What about Ms. J? Don't you like her? She reminds me of mom."

"Uh…yeah…I do like her…a lot." Sam tried to shake out the image he had of her sprawled out in front of him as she moaned his name over and over. "Things just work out differently than how you might think it does."

"Oh…so tonight is just another research date?" he asked.

"Not exactly." Sam stood debating on if he should tell Aaron or not. Mercedes wanted to wait but he had always been upfront with Aaron. "I'm going on an official date with Mercedes tonight." He confessed and watched Aaron's face light up. "The date you both set up was okay but she has no clue it was a date so we're going to give it another go tonight."

"Yessss!" Aaron smiled. "Don't screw this up, dad!" he said patting Sam on the back and walking past him. Sam smiled and followed behind him, heading towards his room to prepare for his date.

Sam reached Mercedes house right on time to drop off Aaron and meet her best friend for the first time. Sam noticed Mercedes talking Jayden up the stairs, leaving him with Santana in the living room as she eyed him up. He wondered what she was telling him and how upset she was that Aaron came over. The plan was to take him to Jake's so that the kids didn't know they were going out together so now it looked as if she had to lie to him about something else.

"Look here trouty mouth, I am going to tell you this one time and one time only. If you break my best friend's heart I will physically rip out your heart and jam it down your big mouth. She is fragile and doesn't need another player in her life, ya hear?" Santana said grabbing his attention.

"Yeah…I get it! I am not trying to play her. I really like her." He nervously responded. Santana glared at him for a minute then smiled.

"Good. I like you and if you fuck this up it will be all my fault and I am not ready to hear her say that!"

"Hey…I promise…I don't want to hurt her." He said standing up as he saw Mercedes coming down the steps. She looked beautiful in a red dress that covered all the inches that he had enjoyed licking just last night.

"You ready?" she asked smiling then looking at Santana. "Make sure the kids are asleep by 9:30."

"I run a tight ship, Mercedes. Don't worry." She replied. "Now you two go out there and enjoy doing everything that I _would_ do."

"Nice to meet you Santana."

"Ahhhh stop butt kissing you've already slept with her." Santana said as she pushed him out the door and rolled her eyes at him.

"Bye Santana!" Mercedes said following behind him.

Dinner was great as he listened to her tell him how she and Santana became friends. Sam thought it was definitely odd that they used to once hate each other. Mercedes admitted that she usually didn't warm up to people like most would. And that over time, Santana had been there for her more than anyone else in the world and she was grateful for her. Their friendship reminded him of his own with Jake, since he was always there for him as well.

"If it weren't for her you know I wouldn't be here with you right now."

"Well we could have gotten another sitter." Sam replied not realizing she was talking about the fact that she initially didn't want to date Sam at all.

"Speaking of that, what the hell happened Sam?" she asked before sipping her champagne.

"Yeah, I know and I hope you don't get mad at me too much but I kind of told him about us…"

"Sam!" she exclaimed cutting him off. He could see the panic in her eyes and wondered why she was making a big deal about it anyhow.

"Calm down, Mercedes. The kids already know about us. They set us up on a date already." He explained what the kids did and watched a smile curl up on her face. "Jayden sent me the message to meet you at the studio…so they kind of know that we went on at least one date." Sam added then watched as she frowned and sighed.

"Yeah, but Sam I wanted to be the one to talk to him about that."

"I get that but I guess I was a bit excited to tell Aaron about it because to be honest I haven't really been with anyone exclusively since his mother. And Aaron likes you…aside from the way things ended with her, you kind of remind us of her." Sam added.

"How so?"

"Well, aside from the fact that she cheated on me, she was a great mother. The only other difference is that's she wasn't a great cook like you but she fooled Aaron into think she was."

"That's really all that matters." Mercedes smiled. "What was her name?"

"Penny." he replied before gulping down the rest of his champagne.

"I noticed you rarely talk about her." She stated looking at him. Sam really didn't like bringing it period but he knew she wanted to know. He rarely told anyone of how he walked in on her and his coach right on his bed. He just told everyone that he quit to take care of her as she fell ill with a fatal blood disorder.

"Well if she didn't get sick, I would have broken up with her for cheating so we weren't exactly on good terms when she passed." He responded. "But I can see why Aaron says you remind him of his mother." he added trying to change the subject just a bit.

"He said that?" she asked in shock as a smile took over her face.

"Yeah, the both of you baby the kids a lot. You treat Aaron and Jayden like they're about 5 instead of going on 11.." Sam chuckled then stopped when he noticed that she wasn't laughing.

"I don't baby them. We're mothers so we just nurture our kids the best way we know how. Jayden's all I have and I am all he has. His father was never really around physically. He just paid his child support and that was it. I had to be both mom and dad to him so forgive me if I tend to overdose him with love and protection." She replied.

"Mercedes, I didn't mean anything…"

"If anything, you treat Aaron as if he's your friend. A child shouldn't know the ends and outs of your relationships." she continued.

"Wait a minute, Mercedes."

"And if I want to baby him, what's wrong with that?" she asked. "What is so wrong with how I am raising my son?"

"Mercedes, I never said there was anything wrong with how you raise him. I just feel that..." he paused trying to figure what he could say that would make her understand what he was trying to say. "I mean...he's a boy and needs to man up sometimes." he said.

"Oh no you didn't! You have some nerve."

"And there's nothing wrong with having an honest open relationship with your child. I would rather be honest to him than lie to him in order to shield him from the truth." Sam replied. They were both supposed to be talking about their relationship but instead they were arguing over whose parenting style was best and offending the other. They both fell quiet seething and thinking about what the other said. Sam knew he overstepped and shouldn't have judged the way he raised Jayden because he was a well behaved kid and quite gifted. He just thought she needed to lighten up on him a bit. "Look, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that."

"No…I'm sorry. You are right. I do baby him and it's mainly because I feel like it's my fault he doesn't have a father in his life. I don't want him to grow up without love in his life and I also don't want to lose him too." She confessed. Sam thought about what she was saying and completely understood.

"I guess I was doing the same. Trying to have that open honest relationship that I didn't have with his mother and being afraid of being too hard on him." He smiled at her before reaching over for her hand.

"I guess we can learn from each other." She added then fell silent. "Look, Sam, I really like you and want to see where this will go but I really want to take it slow when it comes to Jayden. I'm just not ready to be all up on you in front of him. Are you okay with that?" She asked. He smiled, liking the fact that she was able to admit to really liking him. He could never tire of hearing that.

"For you, yeah, I can." He replied. He gazed at her hand then back at her and gave her a lopsided grin. This date almost went down the drain and he knew it was because they went to the same restaurant as the other bad dates. He needed to take her somewhere he'd only taken her.

"Hey, let's get out of here. I want to take you somewhere special." He raised his hand to get the waitress attention and paid the bill as they exited the restaurant.

Sam drove across town over to a lake that he usually liked to go to just to think and be alone. The whole way there they were both silent but holding hands. They arrived at the lake where only a few other cars were parked before they got out and walked over to the lake. Sam his jacket on the ground and helped her sit as they gazed out into the lake.

"This is beautiful, Sam."

"Yeah it really is." He replied looking over at her. She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "This scenery is better for my nerves." He laughed.

"I don't even know why you're even nervous." She giggled. "We've already seen each other in the worst way."

"That was the worst way for you?" he asked as he thought about the many different ways he had her last night. "That was one of my top favorites." Sam replied. "My all-time favorite is the look you do right before you want me to kiss you."

"I do not make a look."

"How would you know?"

"It's my face." She responded and moved her head from his shoulder. "I would know if I made a face."

"You make a look."

"No I don't." she replied shaking her head.

"You want to kiss me now, don't you?" he asked smirking at her. "You have that look on your face now." He smiled as she rolled her eyes and pretended she wasn't looking at him. Sam shrugged his shoulders and looked out into the water for a brief moment before she pulled him down and kissed him. He quickly wrapped his arm around her as they rolled till he was on top of her. "This is my second favorite look." He added as he stared down at her looking up at him under her lashes. She smiled and pulled him back down kissing him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone...I am back with the next chapter. I have to say I sparked quite the convo on tumblr because of the fact that I chose to make Sam's peen size average instead of mandingo lol. I want to say that I, by no means, meant that all white men have small penises lol. I never even said what size Sam was but I am happy that you all enjoyed the chapter lol. I wanna thank everyone who was ready and willing to show me pictures to help further my research lol anyway...you all came for the fic...so enjoy.**

 **I don't own glee at all. This is just my story.**

* * *

Mercedes woke up with a smile on her face remembering her epic night with Sam. She jumped out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom, making sure she didn't wake up Santana. She quickly freshened up then proceeded to Jayden's room. She gently shook him to wake him up reminding him that Sam should be on his way to pick him up for school. She smiled as Jayden mumbled and shuffled his feet towards the bathroom, leaving her behind as she went through his closet to pick out his clothes. As she scanned his closet she remembered what Sam said about her babying him. Maybe Jayden was ready to pick out his own clothes for school. "Hell, he did it the other day." She thought to herself as she closed the closet door and turned to leave. Just as she was leaving she noticed the notebook he always carried and decided to take a peek. She flipped through a couple pages where he had drawn some action figure then there were a couple blank pages. "I don't see anything in here about me and Sam." She mumbled to herself dropping the notebook back down till she noticed something at the back of the pages. Picking it up she noticed several pictures of her dancing and then a couple pictures of her and what looked to have been Sam.

"Well…there it is!" she smiled in shock and looked behind her before placing the notebook back down. "I guess he's not a baby anymore for real." She said to herself and made her way over to the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth. For the first time she looked at him and she saw him as more than just her little baby boy. He noticed her staring and smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just realized you're not a baby anymore." She replied sadly and still very proud. He spits out what was in his mouth and then looked at her and nods with a smile spreading across his face. "Anyway, hurry up, Sam promised he'd pick you up early enough for breakfast." She watched as he walks over to his room then stops and looks her way.

"Hey mom…uh…are you and Mr. Evans together now?" he asked causing her to think about the conversation she had with Sam again and remembering the pictures he drew. She debated on telling him that she didn't want to talk about it but she knew it was time she included him in some of the things going on around him.

"Yeah…I think we might be together…sort of…dating." She admitted with a shrug and a smile waiting to see what his reaction would be.

"That's really cool, mom!" he added. She walked over to him and placed her arm around his shoulder and hugged him.

"Oh yeah? Well hurry up and get dressed Mr. Cool guy…I didn't lay out any of your clothing for you. Since you're such a grown man now."

"Alright mom, I'll be done in a few minutes." He smiled as if Mercedes had just given him the keys to his own car. And Mercedes looked at him as if she had just watched him drive away to college. She made her way down the stairs to her laptop and began working on her draft. By the time she had written a paragraph, Sam had arrived and was ringing the doorbell. She was walked over to the door and opened it with a smile.

"JAYDEN, SAM IS HERE!" she shouted behind her then turned her attention back to Sam. "He'll be down in a second. Hey!"

"Hey…" he said stepping closer then stopping when Jayden came running down and right past them. "Oh hey watch it buddy."

"Sorry, Mr. Evans!" He shouted before jumping inside of the car where Aaron was waiting. Mercedes smiled and waved to Aaron before turning her attention to Sam.

"Thanks for taking him…" she started to say but was stopped as Sam stepped inside and closed the door behind them and pinned her to the wall and kissed her lips. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"I missed you." He confessed as he continued to kiss her then placed his forehead against hers.

"Sam, we saw each other last night." She blushed and pushed him lightly only for Sam to pull her closer to him again.

"Well I plan on seeing you again tonight. I want to take us all to the fair, you up for it?" he asked before kissing her once more.

"Ummmm…yeah…sure!" she stammered as he let her go and opened the door. She held the door and just watched him walk over to the car. "Love you!" she shouted and waved. Sam turned around and smirked before raising one brow her way. "That was…um…for Jayden."

"Right." He smiles before jumping in his car. She shakes her head and closes the door behind her, leaning against it and smiling from ear to ear.

"You two make me sick." Santana groaned as she made her way to the kitchen. "I would have puked but I'm too hungry, so feed me Seymour!"

"Feed yourself, I got a draft to write." Mercedes replied walking back to her laptop. "Sam's taking us to the local fair tonight."

"The local fair? What are we five?" Santana asked as she grabbed a banana and followed behind her and watched as Mercedes typed away.

"It's Lima, Ohio, Santana! This is as good as it gets." Mercedes responded. She could feel Santana glaring at her as she ate her banana as if it were disgusting. "Okay, dang! What do you want to eat?"

"That's my girl! Huevos con queso and some grits, thank you. Oh yeah fresh squeeze orange juice, hold the pulp! You're a doll." Santana responded quickly. Mercedes glared back at her and shook her head.

"Oh Ok, Fried eggs and toast coming up and some Kool-Aid to wash it down with, got you boo!" she responded before getting to the kitchen.

"This is how you treat your best friend that helped you get a full page spread in a magazine and flew hours to this lame town?" Santana asked walking into the kitchen then leaning on the wall as she watched Mercedes get items out of the fridge.

"I'm making you eggs, ain't I?" Mercedes rolled her eyes as she began to cook. Minutes and a few laughs later they were back at the table. Mercedes typed away and hummed as Santana ate and glared her way.

"I swear I am ready to fork up my eardrums if you keep humming that damn song." Santana stated. Mercedes looked up at her in shock assuming that she wasn't humming loud.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize I was humming out loud." She grinned and looked over at Santana. "I think I got a winner here." She smiled as she slid the laptop over to Santana. Santana glares at her then starts to read it over smiling and nodding.

"Wait…you never told me that you and Sam argued during the date." She frowned up at Mercedes.

"Yeah, we argued about Jayden and Aaron but…" she smiled thinking of Sam and how he quickly recovered. "Sam fixed it all by the end of the night."

"Wanky…so y'all had sex at that park and you forgot to tell me?"

"No you freak! He just…knew what to say to fix it all." She smiled again remembering the date all over again. "Why didn't I want to date a white man again?"

"I told you to spread your wings and try something new." Santana smiled. "But I really don't think you should add that date because it ended up being great, right? Sam really likes you and this might make him feel a certain way."

"It was just a date. I doubt he's trying to wife a girl up or something."

"And what if he was?"

"Look, I'm only adding it to show the readers another bad date." Mercedes responded getting up and heading to the kitchen. Santana followed behind with a frown still on her face. "What?" Mercedes asked realizing she was still frowning.

"I don't know Mercedes."

"Chill Santana, I didn't include any names. It's not like Sam is going to read this story anyway..."

"You didn't need to include names…you wrote…" and Santana read. "From his appearance alone he would have easily been a ten. He stood a firm 6 feet tall, lean, blonde hair and the reddest set of lips on this side of Ohio. Who the hell else has lips like trouty? We all know you ain't talking about Macauly Culkin fresh off the meth lab ass."

"Sam is not the only man out there with sexy ass lips." Mercedes replied rolling her eyes.

"He's the only white man with lips like those and let's not talk about the fact that you talked about your apprehension of him being white. You're going to upset more than just Sam if you send this in." Santana added shaking her head.

"I am just keeping it real. I am pretty sure I am not the only black woman out there who has hesitated when it came to testing out white men. And this town is already small. There's bound to be people looking at me funny when we are out and about."

"Look, I just think you should take the date out and just write something else to explain all of that." Santana tried to reason with her but Mercedes really thought what she wrote was honest and straightforward. "Look, right here you talk about his ex and call me crazy but I am sure he didn't say he was okay with you doing that, right?"

"Okay, I'll take that part out."

"Just imagine if Sam wrote something about you and said the things you wrote here about him. How would you feel?" Santana asked before walking back out with the laptop. "Just think about it!" Mercedes sighed as she realized that Santana was right and that she would have to rewrite the entire draft. She had wrote the entire draft centering her date with Sam. It was all based on how after all of those bad dates, she found the right guy and it ended up being the one guy she didn't want to like. She walked back to her laptop and just stared at what she wrote. Feeling frustrated she got up and left the laptop and made her way up the stairs.

"Santana, wanna go see the town before Sam gets back with the kids?" she asked. She needed to get out and hopefully later after the fair she would have come up with something better to write.


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright two chapters today. I hope you all are enjoying this 4th of July and remaining safe. This chapter is in Sam's POV as the last was in Mercedes POV. I do want to thank you all for reading and reviewing, I greatly appreciate it. I do not own glee blah blah blah**

* * *

Sam was super excited as they all reached the fairgrounds. He held on to Mercedes hand the entire time as they watched the kids get on ride after ride. Santana, who at first didn't want to come along, ended up riding the rides with the kids every time they went, leaving Sam with Mercedes. She held his hand as well but every so often she would look around and hide their hands. He wanted to know what was on her mind but they were interrupted when they noticed Mike and Tina heading there way.

"Oh wow…I really didn't see this coming." Tina said looking at Mercedes as she snatched her hand away from Sam and smiled at the couple.

"Mercedes, what a coincidence." Mike said smiling nervously. "So you two…are a thing now?" he asked looking from Sam to Mercedes.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Sam replied looking over at Mercedes wondering what was wrong with her.

"So…when did this happen?" Tina asked forcing a smile on her face.

"Uh…look we'd love to chat and all but we actually have to go." Mercedes responded. "Mike, I'm happy you and Tina worked things out."

"Yeah…maybe we can double date some time."

"No…um…anyway…we gotta go. It was nice seeing you two again." Mercedes responded quickly and grabbed Sam's hand walking away from the pair.

"Mercedes…what's going on? Why are you acting….strange?"

"I'm not acting strange." She replied not looking at him. He wanted to pull her aside and question her some more but the kids returned with Santana causing him to let it go for now. He made a mental note to probe her some more. He knew it wasn't because of the kids because Jayden told him that she told him that they were a couple.

"Hey, can we go ride the monster? It's right over there." Aaron pointed to a ride he'd rode many times with Sam before.

"Please mom!" Jayden begged. "Auntie Snixx can take us, right?" he looked over at Santana and watched as a smile spread across her lips.

"Mercedes, I got this. You and Sam can go enjoy the boring wheel of death." Santana said poking Mercedes before walking away.

"Make sure you stay close…" Mercedes shouted then stopped when she noticed Sam was staring at her. "I'm babying him again, aren't I?" she asked smiling.

"It's okay…baby steps, right?" Sam took her hand in his and smiled. "So, you want to tell me what's going on?" he asked and watched as she prepared to say it was nothing. "And don't tell me it's nothing. I can feel that you're being different." She looked over at him and nervously chewed the side of her lips before responding.

"It's just…this is different." She replied. "I haven't been this happy in a long time and it just takes a minute to get used to it."

"Well we can take baby steps with that too."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Hey, as long as I get to be with you…you can call the shots."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am…because if I weren't here with you I would most definitely be on my way to the monster and not the boring wheel of death." He replied mocking the way Santana said it causing Mercedes to laugh.

"We can go on that ride afterwards." She smiled as linked her hand in his. "I just want some more alone time with you."

"See…when you put it like that…who am I to say no?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arm behind her and guided her towards the ferris wheel.

The rest of the night, Sam saw that Mercedes had relaxed a bit. They rode on the rollercoaster and bumper cars and took pictures with the kids. Even Santana admitted to having fun just after they left fairgrounds and headed back to Mercedes' house. They all went inside leaving Sam and Mercedes in the living room alone. Sam sat in front of her and grabbed her feet and began to rub on them as she leaned back and enjoyed with her eyes closed.

"Sam…"

"Sup?" he asked looking at her as she continued to enjoy his foot massage.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being such a great guy…you really set the bar high." She replied.

"Set the bar high? What do you mean?" he asked unsure what she meant by that. As far as he was concerned he was setting a bar. He was trying to be the only one for her.

"I mean, you turned out to be really cool. I really like you." She replied sitting up and pulling him to her by his chin, pressing her lips on his. He smiled and stared into her almond shaped eyes wanting to take her right there on the sofa but knowing it would not be a good time to do so.

"I like you too, Mercedes. I'm sure it's obvious just how much I like you and that I want to build something real with you."

"Yeah?" She asked as if she wasn't sure. "Well the feeling is mutual, Sam." She smiled and kissed him once more before standing up. "Be right back, I need to talk to Santana really quick." She walked over to the steps and looked back at him once more. "Don't go anywhere."

"I'll never leave." He responded watching a smile spread wider across her face.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Scouts honor." He replied holding up three fingers and watching her skip up the stairs. Sam knew things were moving a bit fast for the two of them but he was happy to know he wasn't the only one falling.

He got up and walked around the living room smiling and looking at all the trophies she had for herself and Jayden. He'd been over many times already and he had never really taken the time to look at all the pictures she had spread across the living. He made his way over to where her laptop was and noticed the draft she had been working on was sitting on the table. Even though every part of him told him not to read it, he sat and pulled the laptop closer and started to read it anyway. With a proud smile on his face he continued to read and laugh a couple times at some of the stories she had written. He even laughed as he read about his bad dates that he had as well. There weren't any names but having heard the stories already he knew who the stories were based on it made him laugh even more until he saw something familiar.

The smile that was once on his face disappeared as he read about their date. He never once thought that she would include their argument in her draft. He also didn't know that she had an issue with him being white. Reading what she wrote about him hurt him so much that he didn't even finish reading it as he slammed the laptop shut and stood up. He walked up the stairs and into the room where Jayden and Aaron was and told him to grab his things.

"We're leaving." Sam said. Jayden was the first to look his way and walked over to him noticing that Sam looked a bit upset.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Evans?"

"Yeah…everything's cool just gotta head home. I forgot there's something I have to do with Jake." He replied not looking at Jayden as Aaron remained in the same spot, not moving. "Aaron, did you not hear me say that we are leaving?"

"I heard you…I just don't understand why? Why do I have to go just because you forgot you had to do something with Uncle Jake?" Aaron asked refusing to budge. At that moment Sam realized what Mercedes was saying. If Mercedes told Jayden it was time to leave he would have been up and out the door but here Sam stood having to explain himself to his own child.

"Aaron, we're leaving now! Grab your things and let's go." He said sternly.

"I don't want to go though dad!" Aaron replied still remaining seated. Jayden looked between the two and finally decided to say something.

"Aaron, just go! We'll catch up tomorrow." Jayden said noticing that Sam was not in the mood to play with Aaron.

"This is so unfair. You ruin everything!" Aaron groaned and grabbed his backpack jamming his jacket inside of it and brushing past Sam. Sam looked over at Jayden and just nodded before rushing down the steps to deal with Aaron in the car. He backed out of the driveway swiftly as he noticed Mercedes talking to Jayden in his bedroom window. He needed some time alone to think and gather his feelings. Everything she wrote made him completely understand that she wasn't as serious about him as he was with her. When she said the feeling was mutual what exactly did she think those feelings were. He was not just testing out black women. He only wanted to be with her but she was just testing out how white men were and that hurt him more than he thought it should have.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone I am back. Sorry for updating so late. I fell asleep and forgot lol. Anyway here's what happened next. This is in Sam's POV. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate them all. Anyways, I don't own glee blah blah blah and enjoy or not lol.**

* * *

Sam sighed and slid his finger across his screen to ignore the call that was coming through. The moment he pulled up to Jake's house, Mercedes had begun calling him non-stop. He listened to the first message which was her telling him to come back so that they could talk about it. The next few messages he just deleted upon receipt. Aaron didn't say a word to Sam and stomped his way to the guest bedroom that he usually slept in when he was over Jake's. As mature as Aaron might have been there was no way he'd understand why Sam was upset so he just let it slide as he went outside with Jake. Whenever he really needed to talk, Jake was always there for him.

"So…you wanna talk about it, bro?" Jake asked offering him a beer. Sam took a deep breath and told Jake everything then looked over at him waiting for Jake's reaction. Sam twisted the cap off his beer and flicked it on to the table. He continued to play with the cap then stopped when his phone started to buzz again. Mercedes face took over the screen then the phone stopped buzzing.

"That's why she keeps calling me. I just left and I haven't spoken to her since." Sam added as he locked his screen.

"You didn't give her a chance to explain herself?"

"What's there to explain?" Sam asked before taking a swig of his beer. "She doesn't like white people, plain and simple." He shrugged.

"You sure that's what she said?" Jake asked looking over at Sam.

"She said something like it. She was testing me out like some type of guinea pig."

"Sounded like she said that it just wasn't what she was seeking at first. Answer me this, did she let you…" he wiggled his brows at Sam and waited for him to respond. Sam smiled and nodded before shrugging.

"Yeah…and your point is?"

"How was it?" Jake asked with a smile on his face. Sam sipped his beer and glared over at Jake but not responding. Usually Sam had no problem telling Jake details of the women he slept with but he really liked Mercedes. He wasn't all too sure if what they had was over yet, even though he was really upset with her at the moment. "Okay, it didn't hurt to try…but hear me out for a second." Jake took a sip of his beer then looked at Sam as he continued. "My point was that despite all of her fears of dating a white man she still gave you a chance. She could have been with anybody else but she chose to be with you. Dating someone outside of your race is tough on its own and it's even tougher for a black person and you can triple that for a black woman. Now as a black man dating a white woman…"

"Really Jake, as a black man?"

"Alright…alright…let me rephrase that." Jake replied. "Growing up being biracial with a black mother, I can tell you first hand it's tough. And I saw how it all affected my mother. People saw her with my white father and glared at her as if she were lost. They looked at my dad as if being with her was the worst thing he could have ever done…and like she got a prize. And trust me, behind closed doors my father was no prize."

"I went out with Mercedes, to the fair and I didn't see any of that, Jake."

"You don't see it but others do and trust me most of the attack will be towards her. My mother got all the side glares and gestures. She tried to shield that from us but when she thought she was alone she cried. My dad, obviously was white and like you he claimed he didn't see any of it. And instead of consoling her he told her to just ignore it." Sam listened as Jake explained what his parents went through. "Just imagine how things would look when people see her with Aaron and her son and you're not around. She'd get even more flack."

"Okay, I get all of that but she didn't only say she had an issue with other's reaction. She also mentioned her apprehension of dating me. All because of my color…or lack thereof. It's not like it's my fault."

"Look I doubt it was an attack on you personally, but I'm sure it has more to do with a culture thing."

"Culture thing?" Sam asked shaking his head. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Bro, I'm seriously conflicted honestly. My bro side is telling me that I'm on your side but my black side is remembering everything my mother had to endure. I feel like I have to tell you this so you can understand where she's coming from." Jakes responded. Sam thought about everything Jake was telling him and as much as he wanted to deny it, he could see what Jake was trying to tell him.

"I don't even see color man. When I see Mercedes, I just see a really dope woman that I wanted to get to know better and possibly have more."

"Well there's your problem."

"What do you mean?"

"How can you be with a black woman and not see her chocolate skin? Mercedes has really nice brown skin. How can you not notice her hair, her shape, her full lips…"

"I mean, I saw those things! I love those things about her but I saw more than just the physical." Sam said cutting him off. "I see how great she is with the kids. How we can sit and talk for hours about anything." He paused and thought about how great she was in bed and smiled before shaking the smile away. "I see more than just those things."

"You gotta see those things, bro." Jake responded. "Like at the pool party you kept wondering why she wasn't getting into the water, right?"

"She did get in the water."

"Yeah but you never asked why. I immediately knew why because I know how it is. I grew up with it." Jake looked over at Sam and smiled. "Quick question, have you seen her hair?"

"Um, yeah, every time I see her. Sometimes she has her wrapped up in one of those scarf things but other than that I have always seen her hair." He replied wondering where this was going then Jake started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"That's a weave, bro, and when she ties her hair it's to protect her hair. Trust me bro, I know about all of this. There are rules to this. Don't touch her hair unless she says it's okay. Don't go around telling people she has a weave. Just tell her it looks beautiful and keep it moving." Jake add and continued to laugh. "Remember when I told you that you couldn't pull off a black woman?"

"Yeah and I thought I did." Sam sighed as he looked over at his phone. It vibrated once than stopped.

"Well you need to see things from her point of view. You can't really be mad at her especially when she as no clue why you're mad."

"You didn't see what she wrote." Sam shook his head. He couldn't understand why she would think that he was cool with her writing that. "She shouldn't have included our date or things about my ex in that draft."

"Well you shouldn't have read it, if we're going to go there. And you don't even know if she even submitted that. It's called a draft for a reason." Jake added then raised his hands as Sam glared at him. "Okay…okay…she was wrong for writing about Penny but you never really told her she couldn't."

"I didn't think I had to." Sam ran his hand through his hair then finished the last bit of the beer. He was happy he came to talk to Jake because he helped him see things a bit clearer. It was practically the same thing that happened when Sam walked in on Penny in bed with the coach. Jake was the one to tell him to go back to Penny and take her back when she confessed that she was dying.

"I think you're overreacting and really should go talk to Mercedes."

"Of course you would say that. Last time you and Marley had an argument you didn't talk to her for a week."

"I also messed with Kitty that entire week." Jake added with a smile. "Hey, not my proudest moment. I give advice…I don't live em. I know what I'm not to do…I just choose to do the opposite."

"You're lucky Marley loves you." Sam shook his head. Jake nodded as they both stared out into the night.

"So, I'm guessing Aaron's not too happy about all of this, huh?"

"He doesn't really know what's going but yeah. He's close to Mercedes' son Jayden but he really liked Mercedes."

"What about you?"

"I guess I need to figure out if I'm ready for an interracial relationship." Sam responded as he looked over at Jake. He never thought it would be hard to just be with someone that you were into and now adding race to it made it complicated. Choosing not to see race made it easy but now, after speaking to Jake he realized that if he wanted to be with Mercedes he would have to acknowledge. He would have to understand all of it and be there for her when things got rough. The problem was he wasn't sure how he could do it without offending her or occasionally putting his foot in his mouth. And that was the only real thing stopping him from calling her back.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone in fanfic land. I am back. Sorry I am updating this late as well. I was out and about today so I am just now getting the chance to put this up. Anyway, last chap was a bit heavy. I had to put in a bit of the flip side into the story. This was basically how I wished glee had handled it to show that it wasn't all in Mercedes' head. Anyway, I hope you all are still enjoying the story. I do not own glee. enjoy read, follow, fave and review. See ya next time.**

* * *

Mercedes sighed in frustration as she tossed her phone aside. She hated that she was starting to feel like a stalker with all the calls she was making to him. Any other time she wouldn't have called after he ignored her first call, but she was in the wrong. She should have deleted the draft or at least locked her screen. When she ran upstairs she only did so to thank Santana for convincing her to date Sam when Jayden came running in telling her that he had left upset. When she got down the stairs she saw the laptop and just knew he read the draft. She left him messages apologizing and text messages before finally giving up.

"Welp! You can't say I didn't try." She shrugged pretending as if she didn't care. She still kept looking over at the phone waiting for Sam to call back or at least text back. All she wanted to do was apologize and wouldn't even allow her to do that.

"Did you really?" Santana asked as she channel surfed. Mercedes rolled her eyes at her best friend and pulled her phone back towards her, not realizing that she checked to see if she missed a text message.

"Yeah…I called…texted…left messages and he's ignoring em all." Mercedes responded. "Since he won't talk to me then I won't talk to him either."

"Even though you were in the wrong?" Santana asked still not looking over at Mercedes.

"I said sorry! What else am I supposed to do? He was never supposed to even see that draft, but since he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore…" she shrugged and sighed as she began to delete his information out of her phone. "I'm just going to delete all his information out of my phone so that I don't call him…"

"One flaw with that plan…you know his number by heart by now, don't you?" Santana asked finally looking over at Mercedes. "Girl, you did the same crap when you were dating Matt, Anthony and Shane. Remember, or do you need help?"

"Fuck." Mercedes slouched back on to the sofa dropping the phone as she remembered going through the same crap with her exes. It never failed. She lacked patience and when things went wrong she assumed the worst.

"Remember when Matt didn't call you during Spring Break and you threatened to delete his number and never talk to him again?"

"Yeah, and it ended up being because he went out of the country with his family."

"And who was right at his locker come Monday morning?" Santana smiled as she waited for Mercedes to respond but she knew Mercedes wasn't going to answer. "And then you did the same with Anthony but answered his call the moment he called you. I'm not even going to get into what went down with Shane's ass. He deserved all he got with his cheatin' ass." Santana continued then paused when she noticed that this was not helping the situation. "Look girl, back then when you deleted their numbers, they deserved it."

"Took me a minute to realize it. I should have kept their numbers deleted."

"Yeah, but this time Sam doesn't deserve that. He's different. He really does like you and I can see that when he looks at you. He's not answering your calls, well then you go talk to him face to face. Make him talk to you."

"Are you insane?" Mercedes asked looking at Santana as if she had lost her mind. "The man is already ignoring my calls and you want me to go to his house like some deranged chick that can't get a clue?"

"Yeah I really think you should." Santana replied turning off the TV and putting her focus on Mercedes. "I can tell you really like Sam, what do you have to lose?"

"My dignity." She replied then sighed. "Look, even if I did I doubt he's even at home. Jayden said they were going to his friend Jake's house."

"He was probably dropping off Aaron so that he can go think somewhere else." Santana said. Mercedes thought about it and it finally hit her.

"You're a genius!" Mercedes smiled as the thought crossed her mind. She jumped up and grabbed her jacket and her keys before making her way down the hall.

"Uhhh where are you going?" Santana shouted behind her.

"I think I know where Sam is…" Mercedes walked swiftly to the door then turned back around.

"Are you going out with your hair like that?" Santana asked with a smile.

"If he wants to date a black woman then he needs to see the real me. All of me." Mercedes smiled. "You're okay with watching Jay for me right?"

"Yes…go get your man! I'll just call Britt for some much need phone sex." Santana replied smiling as Mercedes grabbed her purse and opened the door.

"Over share, San! Don't wait up!"

* * *

Sam sat near the lake and tossed rocks into the lake as he debated on calling Mercedes. After talking to Jake he needed to go somewhere to clear his head. He knew he wanted to be with Mercedes despite all of the things that Jake said. He just had to figure out a way to apologize for the way he left and for reading her draft. He fiddled with his phone and just as he unlocked his phone her face took over his screen and vibrated. It was weird that a smile crept on his face as he slid his finger across the screen to accept the call.

"Sam…please don't hang up!" she shouted into the phone immediately. "Just let me talk to you for a minute so that we can figure out how we can be friends at least for the children's sake."

"Um…Mercedes, it's fine. I was just about to call you actually."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I left the way I did. I should have…"

"No…Sam, I understand…can…can we at least talk face to face? We really need to talk." Mercedes said. Sam nodded as if she could see him then stood to his feet, patting his behind to get the grass off of it before replying.

"Um yeah…sure…I can just…"

"You can just turn around." She responded cutting him off.

"Turn around?" Sam looked to his left then his right before turning around completely to see her standing behind him in the distance. He was so deep in thought earlier that he didn't even hear her car pull up. He watches her walk towards him and smiles not realizing how much he had already began to miss her smile. He removed the phone from his ear and hung it up before placing it in his pocket. He wanted to forget about the draft and just hold her again. And just figure things out later but he knew they needed to talk so he just stood there and smiled as she made her way to him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Wanna sit or leave…?" Sam asked. Things were different now. After hearing everything Jake said he finally noticed her. He saw that her hair was different. Her hair was extra curly, her skin shimmered under the moonlight, her almond shaped eyes twinkled as they looked at him. Her smile, as nervous as she seemed, calmed him down more than the lake ever could. He'd noticed her features but now they were taking over and overwhelming him as he tried to focus on the situation at hand.

"We can sit." She responded before sitting down next to where he was just sitting a seconds ago. Sam took a deep breath and sat next to her. They both stared at the water for a minute before they both turned to the other and apologized.

"You can go." They both said before smiling. "Maybe you should go first." They said again together.

"Let me go first, please." Mercedes said as she took a deep breath then turned her attention to him. "I know you read my draft and that I included certain things in there that I probably should have talked to you about first. I shouldn't have written those things about you and I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have read it."

"I shouldn't have written it period. This is all new to me and I'm just trying to deal with my feelings about it all." Mercedes responded. Sam nodded remembering what Jake said and trying to make sure he was empathetic.

"This is new for me too, you know." He responded.

"I know it's new for the both of us…but I was only voicing how I felt about it. Dating is already hard and adding interracial to it just makes things even more complicated."

"If you felt that way about us dating, why didn't you say something to me about it?"

"I don't know. I barely knew how I was feeling till I wrote it but I don't want you getting the wrong idea. I don't feel that way about you. It was only a draft…and I did not send it in."

"But you were going to though, right?" Sam asked. Mercedes bowed her head down then looked out to the water without answering. Sam reached over and took her hand in his grazing his thumb over it till she looked down at their hands and smiled. "Look Mercedes, I really like you. I mean, really like you." He smiled as she blushed. "When you said the feeling was mutual earlier I thought it meant that you were serious about me just as I was about you. This isn't some fetish thing or something I am testing out. I really want something real with you and I really thought you wanted that too."

"I do…I just don't know how to…do this." She confessed.

"We'll figure it out together if that's something you're still interested in. I know it's not going to be easy and if you want to keep what we have between us until you're comfortable…"

"I'm comfortable…I'm comfortable. I want to do this." She replied cutting him off and smiling at him. He nods and let's go of her hand and smiles without looking her way.

"Now that we got that situated you can kiss me now, you know."

"Say what now?" she asked looking over at him until he turned his gaze to her and gave her a lopsided grin.

"You have that look on your face again."

"I don't make a face, Sam." She replied rolling her eyes and playfully hitting him on his arm.

"You do though…" he shrugged. "…but we can pretend that you don't if that makes you feel better."

"Sam, trust me if I wanted to kiss you then I can just do this." she said turning his face towards her by his chins and kissing him. "See just like…" she smiled as he pulled her back to him cutting her off with a deeper kiss till she pulled away and just smiled down at him as her curls blew in the wind.

"Can I?" he asked gesturing towards her hair. She nodded with a nervous smile as he moved a strand of her hair out of her face then playfully pulled on a curl till it sprung back to its normal state. He turned his gaze back to her eyes and smiled back at her.

"Now this…this is my favorite look." She said before kissing him once more.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone I am back. I was going to make this into two chapters but I guess I was too lazy to cut it in half lol. You're welcome. Anyway, so Sam and Mercedes are finally together...let's see how it all works out. I am happy yall liked the last chapter. I bet yall thought it was over lol...naw...there's more drama to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing I appreciate it.**

 **I don't own glee or anything. all I own are my fingers that I type with.**

* * *

Mercedes looked in front of her as she watched Jayden and Aaron walk over to a door and knocked. Dressed up as their favorite Avenger characters, they made Mercedes and Sam promise to stay a few steps behind as they trick or treated for Halloween. They were trying to prove that they were old enough to go on their own. Sam was cool with it but Mercedes could only agree with following at a distance. Baby steps was the only way to get her to loosen her reigns. But no one was as happy as Aaron was when Sam and Mercedes made it official that they were together. Santana was happy as well but she couldn't wait to head back to California to see Britt again. After a few weeks they had both fallen into a routine of alternating between Mercedes and Sam's house and tonight since Jake had invited them to a party they had decided to stay at Sam's since it was closer. Mercedes placed her phone in her pocket then reached over and held Sam's hand after she sent Sugar a text message with Sam's address.

"Sugar says she'll be at the house in an hour, so we should head back after this house to get ready."

"I'll go get the boys." Sam smiled and kissed her cheek before running over to where the boys were. Mercedes sighed as a smile spread over her face as she watched him interact with the boys. It was almost as if she had three sons sometimes with how playful Sam was with them. Surprisingly she loved it. "Luke…I am your father." She heard Sam say as he approached them causing her to giggle.

"He's such a big kid." She said to herself just as her phone rang. She smiled when she saw the name that popped up. She hadn't heard from Ms. Holiday since they ran her full page spread a week ago.

"Mercedes Jones! Am I happy I caught you! Are you currently busy?"

"No…I'm not Ms. Holiday, how are you?"

"I'm fine…actually I am great. We got rave reviews on your Bad Dates article and we've decided to feature you once more but on a bit more personal level."

"Oh really?" Mercedes smiled.

"Yes. At the end you spoke about actually falling for one of your dates and we want to interview you on how you're coping with being in an interracial relationship. There will be a photoshoot and we want you and your man there if you're okay with that."

"Um…I will need to run it by him and see…" Mercedes looked over as Sam and the boys started making their way back over to her. "I mean, will there be any traveling required for this because we have the boys and…"

"No…no traveling at all. I will be sending a photographer to your home and they will take pictures of the two of you there."

"Um…yeah…sure…well…I will have to talk to Sam about it but I don't see why not." Mercedes replied nervously. Sam walked over to her and stared at her quizzically as the boys talked about how much candy they got.

"Alright well I will email you with all the details and you can let my assistant know if you're ready and willing, alright sweetcakes?"

"Yeah…thanks!" Mercedes replied before hanging up.

"What was that about?" he asked reaching for her hand as they walked back to the house. "You looked a bit nervous."

"Well, that was Holly from the magazine. She said that she loved what I wrote and that she wants to meet us. Well not her exactly but she's sending a photographer to take our pictures."

"Wow Mercedes that's awesome!"

"Sam…did you not hear me say she wants to take pictures of us. Not just me. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah why not? You don't think I'm sexy enough for the cameras?" he asked smiling at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Sam!" she laughed and swatted him playfully.

"I'm just saying that if it's to support you, then I am there and I will have my speedos ready." He smirked.

"I wish you would." Mercedes threatened with a smile as they continued back to the house.

* * *

"Stop moving around, Sam!" Mercedes said as Sam sat in front of Mercedes allowing her to apply make up to his face. She had chosen the best Halloween costume for the both of them and it wouldn't be complete till she applied the make up on his face. At first he was reluctant to go along with it until he saw how cute she looked in her costume. "Alright, now pucker up."

"Wouldn't kissing mess up the make-up babe?" Sam asked then smirked as she glared at him. He puckered up and stared into her eyes as she placed lip gloss to his lips. "How do I look?"

"I don't if I'm just really good at putting make-up on you or if you're just one pretty ass man."

"Do I make you horny, baby?" he said impersonating Austin Powers.

"You kinda do." She admitted with a smile. "I think I need to call Santana and tell her that I might be into chicks."

"Yeah, well I think I might be into dudes now too." Sam said pulling her closer between his legs. In his mind that sounded a bit sexier till he actually said it. "I mean, I'm not gay or anything…"

"Sam, I know you're not gay." She giggled and kissed him just as Sugar arrived and started ringing the bell. "Sugar's here." She whispered within inches of his lips.

"I'm trying to get some sugar right now." Sam said before kissing her then realizing that could be taken many ways. "Wait…I don't mean…"

"Sam…" Mercedes giggled and hit him playfully. "Kids come let Sugar in!" Mercedes shouted. Minutes later they came running down and Jayden stopped when he noticed what she was wearing.

"Mom, what are you wearing?" Jayden asked as Aaron went to open the front door.

"I'm a high school football player…what do you think?" she asked as she did Heisman pose causing the kids to laugh.

"You look great, mom!" Jayden responded.

"And Sam is my cheerleading girlfriend." Mercedes added turning his chair around just as Sugar and Aaron arrived.

"Whoa Mr. Evans you look foxy!" Sugar said smiling.

"Dad…nooo!" Aaron shouted as everyone laughed.

"What? I think I look hot next to my jock boyfriend." Sam said placing his arm around Mercedes.

"You both look awesome." Sugar said.

"Alright, well we're about to hit this party. Make sure the kids don't even touch their candy. I already gave each 5…"

"Babe…" Sam said placing his arm on her to remind her that she was babying the kids again. She smiled and sighed looking over at the boys and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I trust you two will behave for Sugar, right?"

"They will be fine, Mercedes. Go and enjoy yourselves." Sugar smiled putting her arms around the two boys as they forced a smile on their faces.

"Great, we will be back probably late but you have all of our emergency numbers."

"Babe…come on we're going to be late." Sam said as he pulled her towards the door. "Thanks again Sugar." Sam shouted as he finally pulled Mercedes out of the door.

They arrived at the party just in time to see that they were the only ones that came in as a duo while everyone else dressed individually. Marley met them at the door dressed in what looked like a Katy Perry outfit and a wide smile on her face. Moments later Jake came towards them as they spoke wearing all black.

"And what exactly is he supposed to be?" Sam asked.

"I didn't get it either, Sam." Marley said laughing as he approached them. "Jake, even Sam is clueless about your costume.

"He's obviously Janet Jackson from Rhythm…"

"Nation! See, she gets it!" Jake exclaimed giving Mercedes a high five. Sam nodded finally putting two and two together.

"I see it now." Sam smiled as he scanned the crowd. "Who are all these people?"

"You know how I does it man." Jake replied high fiving him.

"Mercedes, I am really enjoying your costume. Is it comfortable?"

"No…I don't know how these guys do it but all these pads on me got me feeling like I'm wearing armor." She giggled. "Sam's comfortable though." She pointed his way.

"Not really." He replied as he pulled out a wedgie and caused everyone to laugh.

"Whose idea was it for Sam to wear this?" Jake asked as Sam slightly tilted his head over to Mercedes.

"What? I thought it would be cute. Most of the costumes had me practically naked. There are practically no Halloween costumes out there that aren't slutty." Just as Mercedes finished saying that the front door opened and in walked Quinn wearing a very short cheerleading outfit herself. Everyone's eyes went towards the door as she walked in with Puck. Sam tried to steer his eyes away before Mercedes could catch him but he was too late. He reached down and held her hand as they Puck walked over to them.

"Sup, lil bro, you remember my girl Quinn, right?" Puck said then his eyes went over to Mercedes. Sam could feel Mercedes starting to let go but he held on tighter and pulled her close. "Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Quinn asked looking from Sam then to their adjoined hands then at Mercedes. "Hey Sam."

"Hey…" he mumbled. "Mercedes is here with me. She's my…girlfriend." Sam replied looking at Puck. He smiled as Puck raised a brow at him then nodded.

"Puck man I did tell you that it's a costume party right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah and I brought my costume." He pointed towards Quinn. "I'm going to be putting her on me in the corner over there."

"No you won't…you will be getting me a drink. Make sure it's diet." She smiled and looked at Mercedes. "You know a girl has to watch her figure." They all watched as Puck walked off to get her a drink as Quinn zeroed in on Sam. "Isn't it funny how we both are wearing a cheerleading costume?"

"I picked it for him." Mercedes said with a smile as Sam wrapped his arms around her. Quinn looked from Sam to Mercedes and placed a forced smile on her face.

"I can see why." She smiled and then walked off.

"Sam, you better tell her…"

"Don't pay her any mind, babe. She's just jealous." Sam stated. "Let's go dance and enjoy the party." He said pulling her over to the dance floor as Marley and Jake followed behind them.

"Alright!" Mercedes she smiled and shouted over the music and allowed him to pull her to the dance floor. They danced till they couldn't dance anymore and Mercedes excused herself to get a drink. Marley volunteered to go with her leaving Sam and Jake.

"Man, if I knew Puck was going to invite Quinn over I would have told him not to even come." Jake said motioning over to where she was eyeing Sam as Puck kissed on her neck.

"I don't know what's her deal…Puck's a better deal for her, 'cause she's not ordering me around like some puppy." Sam responded as they walked off the dance floor.

"That was weird as hell to me. He's never one to just bow down to a chick but I can see why he is though. She's hot." Jake added as they leaned on the wall.

"She's making Mercedes feel a bit uncomfortable. I'm committed to her and I am not going to mess that up. What do I say to her to let her know that I am not even interested in Quinn?" Sam asked as he watched Mercedes and Marley walk back out and look for them.

"Don't tell her. Go over there and show her." Jake replied. Sam looked over at Jake and smiled before giving him a pound then making his way through the crowd. He reached her and smiled as she handed him a beer. He quickly grabbed each side of her face and kissed her deeply then pulling away and walking off leaving her standing in the middle of the dance floor in shock. He watched as Quinn scowled in the corner where she was pushing off Puck and smiled waiting on Mercedes to follow him. Instead she walked past him and ran up the stairs. He looked back at Jake and wondering if she was upset. He ran up the stairs behind her.

* * *

Mercedes ran into the bathroom and quickly removed all the padding that she had on and leaned against the sink as she tried to relax. Normally what Sam just did would have pissed her off but instead it turned her on completely. She heard footsteps behind her and prayed it was Sam then smiled when she heard him calling her name and apologizing. She opened the door and peaked out seeing him standing in front of the door.

"Mercedes…I'm sorry…" she cut him off, pulling him inside of the bathroom and locking the door behind him. "Oh." He smiled as she kissed him hungrily pulled down his skirt. "Hey, wait a minute. I'm not that kinda girl."

"That's not what the fellas say." Mercedes played along.

"Well…they're lying…" Sam replied as she removed her pants then reached for her jersey. Sam pulled down the tight red underwear she made him wear with the cheerleading uniform and walked closer to her. "No…keep that on. You look sexy in it." She blushed and leaped onto the counter then pulled him to her. He took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder then with his other she watched as he licked his hand then rubbed in between her legs.

"Just a quickie, okay." She whispered before kissing him then biting on his lower lip as he inserted himself into her slowly. Sam gradually increased his speed and knocking items that were on the counter down to the ground. "Shhh…don't make too much noise."

"There's a party downstairs. No one will hear us." Sam replied as he pumped into her. "And…plus…you're the loud one." He said as grunted. Mercedes bit her bottom lip as she held on to him trying to stifle her moans then saying to hell with it.

"Oh God, Sam!" she moaned as her head began to hit against the wall. "Maybe I should have worn the helmet."

"Then I wouldn't be able to kiss you." Sam replied as they tried to kiss each other. "God, this feel so good." He groaned against her lip.

"Let's go home."

"The kids…are home."

"My place."

"After this."

"Yes…yes…after this…oh god!" she moaned then they heard the voice of Marley calling out for Mercedes. "Hurry Sam…she's coming."

"I don't care about her coming. I'm trying to come." Sam replied as he increased his speed and gripped her thigh tightly.

"Right there…babe….right….there…I'm coming…Sam…shhhhhh."

"You shhh…shit…I'm coming." Sam replied. Mercedes reached up and covered his mouth as let out a loud groan then there was knocking on the door.

"Mercedes? Is that you in there? Are you okay?" Marley asked. Sam continued to gradually decrease his speed as he came long and hard inside of her.

"Ummm…yeah…Marley give me a minute, please." Mercedes replied as Sam slumped down on her and smiled.

"Okay…are you okay though?"

"Yes…just cramping…I'll be down in a bit." She replied as Sam kissed her she could feel him getting hard all over again. "Again?" she asked looking down at him as crept on her face. He stared at her as if it were the first time he'd look at her and smiled back at her.

"I love you." Sam said as he pulled her in to kiss her once again.

"I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey yall I am back. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. This is the interview chapter. It's kinda longer than the other chapters because I was too lazy to cut it half lol. you're welcome again. I am happy you all enjoyed the bathroom quickie it was the funniest part to write for me. To the one guest wondering about what's going to happen next...you are close...some thing's ur right about I won't say what. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Until next time.**

 **I do not own glee yadda yadda yadda.**

* * *

Mercedes nodded to the stylist as she checked out her reflection in the mirror. She was nervous about the photo shoot but she couldn't wait to get it all over with. The crew had arrived early in the morning just as Sam was walking out with the boys to drop them off to school. After many conversations, she had convince Sam to allow the photoshoot and interview to take place at his place instead of hers. His house was way bigger and they'd have more room there. She walked out to the living room bumping into Sam as he was walking out from the stylist that was getting him ready.

"You ready?" Mercedes asked noticing him fidgeting with his watch. He smiled up at her and nodded that he was but she could tell that he wasn't. "Are you alright?"

"It's been a while since I've done one of these." He replied as he scanned the living room where they had everything set up for the interview and photos.

"Don't be nervous, we'll be fine." She stated more to herself than to him. "Let's just be ourselves and they'll love us." Mercedes took a deep breath and took his hand as they walked over to where the photographer was setting up. "Hi…I'm Mercedes and this is my boyfriend Sam." She said and forced a smile on her face as the blonde woman turned around and looked at the both of them. She glanced at Sam then back over at Mercedes before smiling and taking Mercedes' hand.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Charlie…" she extended her hand to Sam and smiled again. "Charlie Darling." Mercedes looked at Sam who was still obviously nervous as he shook her hand. "Don't be nervous. You both will do perfectly. We'll take a couple shots of you both together then separately when Roz shows up. Alright?"

"Um…yeah." Sam replied letting go of her hand and reaching for Mercedes' hand again. "Are you ready, babe?"

"Yeah…I'm ready." Mercedes replied as they followed Charlie and stood in position. Charlie walks over and positions them placing Sam's arm around Mercedes waist.

"Alright…just relax and give me sexy….give me love…give me jungle fever." Charlie stated as she walked back and started taking shots of them. "Kiss her cheek…Mercedes place your hand on his cheek…yes…love it. I'm loving it. Give me more!" she shouted as she continued to snap. Mercedes took a deep breath and followed directions as best as she could and tried to seem as sexy as she could. "Act as if I'm not here and you two are just being romantic. "Make me fall in love! Sam…that's nice! I like that." She shouted as Sam cupped both sides of her face and just stared into her eyes. Mercedes couldn't believe how naturally Sam just fell into it all.

"What was he nervous about again?" she asked herself as she smiled at him causing him to smile at her. For a minute she almost forgot that Charlie was there taking their pictures as Sam kissed her softly.

"Beautiful! That was perfect! The camera loves you!" she smiled and placed her camera down. "Alright, looks like Roz is ready for you both. You can go talk with her and I'll come for one of you in a bit, okay?" Mercedes nodded and smiled at Sam who reached down and took her hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you were really good." Mercedes said as they walked over to where Roz was sitting with a smile on her face watching them walk over to her. She quickly stood and extended her hand to Mercedes.

"Sorry, I'm late. I'm Roz Washington."

"I'm Mercedes and this is my boyfriend Sam." She introduced them as they both sat down across from her.

"Nice to meet you both. Now I want to get right into it since we're running behind. I want to tell you that I really enjoyed reading your Bad Dates article. And now that I am finally meeting the man that you fell for, I can say I see why you fell for him." Roz winked at Mercedes then smiled at Sam as he blushed. "He's got one of the reddest lips I've seen on a white boy, I must say."

"Yeah, but that's not what made me fall for him." Mercedes responded chuckling and patting Sam's hand. She knew how sensitive he was about people talking about his lips. "He is one of the sweetest and funniest guys I've ever been with." She smiled up at him then returned her gaze back at Roz.

"Oh really? So you never met any sweet and funny black men?" Roz asked shocking her. Mercedes licked her lips and quickly calmed herself down to respond.

"Well, I have but like I said he was the sweetest and funniest of them all." She replied noticing that Sam had began to shift. "Like when he does his impression. He does really good ones." She said trying to get Sam talking. "Can you do one for her, babe?"

"Ooh yeah…I have to see this." Roz smiled and looked over at Sam.

"Uh…I guess I can do…uh…" she watched as he tried to think of an impression to do then cleared his throat. "When Gotham is ashes, then you have my permission to die." Mercedes giggled as she always did then stopped when she saw that Roz wasn't laughing. "Umm or I can do…" he shifted and tried another. "Girl, it would take me all year to kiss yo fat ass." He smiled at Mercedes as she giggled again then looked over at Roz as she nodded. "That's my Kevin Hart pretending to be Chris Tucker, I think."

"I hear it…you're really good."

"Yeah, he does a really good Beyoncé too." Mercedes said proudly as Sam blushed. Roz smiled as she watched them and quickly wrote down a few notes then looked up at them again.

"And you two have children, right?"

"Yes…we both have sons. His son Aaron and I have a son named Jayden. We don't have any together."

"Yet." Sam added causing Roz to look at him and smile. Mercedes playfully hit Sam as she giggled.

"Go head boy with your bad self. You trying to put a baby up in her, huh? She got them child bearing hips too, don't she?" Roz asked.

"Um…yeah…I love her body."

"I bet you do." Roz said. "So how did you two meet exactly? You didn't really say."

"Well he's a teacher at my son's school. And our sons are best friends so I guess we met through them."

"And it says here that you used to dance. Have you ever danced for Sam?"

"Well…"

"You've never seen her dance?"

"I have..." Sam smiled. "The first day we met I kinda followed her and watched her dance without her knowing." Sam confessed and laughed as Mercedes covered her face and shook her head.

"You stalked her?"

"No…not…really…well…she shot me down when we met so I had to redeem myself." He responded not really helping himself. "I mean, I guess I did but look at her. She's beautiful and stalking worthy." He added causing her to blush.

"Now that's sweet. I see what you mean now Mercedes." Roz responded as she wrote it down. "Well, it looks like Charlie is ready for you Mercedes. So I'll just continue here with Sam while you go with her." Roz said. Sam tightened his grip on Mercedes hand causing her to giggle.

"You'll be okay, Sam." She whispered in his ear before kissing him. "Be nice to him, Roz." Mercedes said before standing up.

"I won't bite. Unless he's into that kinda thing, girl." Roz cackled as she watched Mercedes walk out. One of the stylist told her that she would have to change for the next photo shoot and handed her another outfit to wear. She smiled as she looked at the outfit. It was definitely something she had never worn in a while and couldn't wait to get into. After slipping into the black bustier corset and leather pants she walked out and placed the 5 inch red bottom stilettos that the stylist had and then walked over to where Charlie was waiting.

"We're shooting you in the kitchen. You know, to get the homestyle woman feel." Charlie stated as she guided her into the spot that she needed her. Mercedes couldn't understand how what she was wearing made sense in the kitchen but she shrugged and went along with it. "Alright, give me sexy chef!"

"Um…okay…like this?" Mercedes asked as she posed.

"Um…yeah…something like that. Think about what you're wearing and feel sexy." Charlie instructed a she continued to snap pictures. "This a beautiful house you got here…use it."

"It's actually Sam's house." Mercedes responded as she smiled and posed.

"Really? What does he do for a living?"

"He's a teacher." Mercedes replied smiling and trying to be as sexy as she could be. "I just come over every now and then with my son. We fluctuate between houses with the kids."

"Oh interesting!" she replied and continued to snap pictures. "So, Sam was able to afford all of this on a teacher's salary?"

"No…he used to play in the minor leagues and he bought the house then."

"Oh that makes more sense. I was about to quit my job and become a teacher." Charlie smiled as they both shared a quick laugh. Mercedes felt a bit more relaxed as they spoke and really got into posing for the camera. "Alright. I think I've got it all. Now, let me go get that man of yours, huh?"

"Cool." Mercedes replied exhaling as they walked out. When she walked out she blushed at the look of Sam's face when he saw what she had on. "You're turn babe."

"Well, I can see from the look in Sam's eyes that he's going to put those child bearing hips to use tonight!" Roz said causing Mercedes and Sam to blush.

* * *

Sam was told to change into some swimming trunks instead of getting the glam look he saw on Mercedes. He wasn't sure why he wasn't taking pictures in the kitchen like she was as he was told to meet Charlie out by the pool. He shrugged and passed by Mercedes as she was laughing and joking with Roz. At first he wasn't too sure about her leaving him alone with Roz but she wasn't too harsh with him. She did joke about his lips a few more times and asked him about his attraction to black women. He felt he answered the question the best way he could so as not to offend Mercedes or anyone reading it. After that she just kept making him do different impersonation until Mercedes came back.

"Alright Sam, I want you to get in the water and get really wet for me." Charlie instructed without looking his way.

"Uh…okay." Sam stepped into the water and dipped his head under for a few minutes before emerging from under the water. Charlie turned around and smiled at him then got in the pool as well. For some reason the way she was staring at him made him uncomfortable as she started to snap pictures of him.

"Sam…Evans…everything about you oozes sex appeal."

"Uh…thanks." Sam replied as he tried to pose for her. She walked over to him and pushed away a few strands of hair that fell on his forehead.

"There…now…you're perfect." She smiled and stepped back to snap a few shots of him. "So, Mercedes tells me that you're a teacher."

"Yeah…that's where I met her. Our sons are best friends." Sam replied with a smile.

"Right." She said as she continued to walk around him and snap pictures. "And she told me that this is your house."

"Yeah…it was her idea to do this here. I prefer her house though. She decorates well. She does pretty much everything well."

"She has great…taste." Charlie added then just stared at him as she bit her lower lip.

"Yeah and you know she used to be a dancer…"

"And you used to play in the minor leagues, right?" she asked cutting him off. "Why did you stop?" she asked as she began taking snaps again.

"Personal reasons."

"Hmmm…would you like to play again? I'm sure you miss that lifestyle, right?" she asked. "The glitz…the glamour…well not the minors but what if say…I knew someone who could get you in the majors?" she asked then leaned back waiting for his response. Sam wasn't sure why everyone kept wanting him back in the leagues. Even though deep down, he really did miss it. "I could pull a few favors for you."

"I don't know…I really enjoy teaching."

"Bullshit! And eventually this lifestyle will get old. Your son's going to need financial support and whatever you have saved is not going to last forever." She replied. Sam had thought about all of this before and even after Penny had passed away. Aaron was at the age where Sam really didn't need to stay in town. Going to play for the majors was a big dream of his and Jake's but he didn't see how that would be possible at his age. "Look, I know a lot of people and I can call in a few favors."

"I'm…not interested." Sam lied. "I'm happy." He added and sighed a sigh of relief when she nodded and walked out of the pool. Sam followed behind grabbing a towel and wiping himself down when he noticed that she was back standing in front of him.

"Sam, be smart and call this number. She is a really cool friend of mine and she can help you get in if you're really interested." She said handing him a piece of paper. Sam looked down at the card and took it then looked back at her. "Just tell her that Charlie told you to call. I will have already told her all about you anyway so she'll know what to do next." Sam looked at the piece of paper and then walked back inside of the house.

Later that night while they cuddled in bed Sam stared at the piece of paper thinking of the possibilities of playing again. The main reason he stopped was because of the traveling that was included. With Penny sick he had to be home a bit more and traveling was just making things worst. Not to mention he just couldn't face his coach again after he slept with Penny. His relationship with Mercedes just started, there was no way they can add that type of burden to their relationship this soon. And to be honest, Charlie made him uncomfortable. He looked at the paper again and ripped it placing it on the night stand before pulling Mercedes close and kissing her forehead.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah…just thinking about today." He replied.

"I think we did great, don't you?" Mercedes asked placing light kisses on his chest.

"Yeah…I guess we did."

"Nothing to guess about, Sam. We rocked it." She replied.

"Okay…okay we were awesome." He smiled and kissed her lips. "I just didn't really like how that photographer was with me." He added then watched as she sat up and looked at him.

"Charlie? She was great with me. She helped me relax with our conversation. I can't wait to see how our pictures end up."

"Yeah well she was a bit too much for my taste." Sam said. "And she kept saying things like _favors_."

"What's wrong with that, Sam?"

"Look, she was too flirty. I got that vibe that she wanted my junk…if you know what I'm saying."

"Did she touch you inappropriately?"

"Well no but she got a bit too close…" he replied but stopped when Mercedes rolled her eyes and smirked. "I'm serious."

"Sam, she's from L.A. that's how they are over there. Extra flirty and all up in your business. She was probably just trying to get you to relax."

"No…she wanted to do me in the pool."

"Do you in the pool? With me inside the house? Come on Sam do you hear yourself?" Mercedes laughed. "Look, you're fine and all…" she said causing him to blush. "But that doesn't mean that everybody wants to do ya."

"Okay, well then tell me why she told me that she could get me in the major leagues?" Sam asked wondering why she wasn't even a tad bit concerned.

"Because I mentioned that you used to play." She replied. "I mean, just because she offered doesn't mean you have to take the offer. I mean, Roz asked me if I would ever go back to L.A. to dance again and I told her no and let it at that. I love dancing but…L.A. just…anyway…I told her no and left it at that."

"I told her that as well but I'm not going to lie but I was tempted."

"Wait…are you serious?"

"No…not tempted by Charlie…I was tempted in her offer to get back in the game. I thought about how it would help us financially especially if we get married and have kids someday." Sam added quickly not realizing that he just mentioned marriage and children when they hadn't even talked about it.

"Marriage? Sam…"

"I know we just started dating but I'm not just dating you for the fun of it. I want to eventually make you Aaron's stepmom and become Jayden's stepfather. I also want to have more little Evans' kids running around and I want to be able to provide for us all." He responded. "I can't do that on a teacher's salary and that's the sad truth of it. If I had the chance to play again, to provide for my family again I would do it in a heartbeat."

"So you want to call her?"

"No I ripped the paper up. It was just a thought." Sam replied. "It was just a thought."

"Okay well, if it's something that would make you happy then maybe you should give her a call and see what's up."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…I mean you never know." She shrugged. "I just don't want you regretting the fact that you never gave it a shot." She replied with a smile on her face. Sam stared into her eyes and pulled her over him.

"You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that?"

"So I've been told." She smiled and kissed him. "Now go call that heifer and tell her if she even tries anything slick I will be all over her blonde ass." Sam jumped up and grabbed the ripped pieces of paper and smiled back at her. "Don't forget! Tell her I fight dirty for my man."

"I love you, babe."

"You better." She smiled as Sam walked out to make the call.


	26. Chapter 26

**I am back with the next chapter. I know many of y'all saw Charlie and thought ah hell he's going to cheat with her lol. Remember this isn't Canon lol so you all can breath. The drama comes from somewhere else. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. For this chapter I suggest listening to Mad by Neyo lol. I was listening to it as I wrote it. anway I do not own glee so enjoy...**

* * *

Sam wasn't sure what was going to happen when he finally called the number that Charlie gave him, but the more he thought about the more he wanted to know. He first needed to piece the paper back together. He walked past the boy's room and heard that they weren't asleep yet. Wanting to remind them that they should have passed out an hour ago, he stepped up then stopped hearing Aaron talking about him.

"Here's a picture of the last game I saw my dad play." He heard Aaron say then he heard Jayden exclaim how cool that was to have a dad that plays baseball. "Yeah it was really cool even though it was just the minor league. When I was younger I didn't know any different I just knew it was cool." Sam smiled as he leaned on the door again, pressing his ears against.

"Do you know why he quit?" Jayden asked. Sam wasn't sure if Aaron remembered why he had quit playing. He never really talked about it with him. Although Mercedes thought that he told Aaron everything there were still certain things he just couldn't do.

"Not really but I think it's because he got lonely." Sam heard Aaron respond. "When my mom was alive we used to spend a lot of time going to each game. I got to sit in the locker rooms. My mom couldn't be in there since you know…" Sam heard them laugh and shook his head. She had fooled him too. Sam thought she came to watch him but Penny only came so that she could screw the coach every chance she got.

"Well he has my mom and us now. He shouldn't be lonely anymore."

"Maybe they'll get married and we'll become bros."

"Maybe they'll have baby together and make us big bros." Jayden added as they both started to laugh then fell silent.

"It would be really cool if he started playing again though." Was the last thing Sam heard Aaron say before he backed away and made his way down the stairs. It was funny hearing the kids plan out their future but he'd be a liar if he denied that he hadn't thought about it. Having Mercedes there full time and with a baby would be a dream for him. And it would give him extra motivation to really try and get this baseball deal. He taped the paper back together before dialing the number and praying he got the voicemail. It was only 9:30 and he was hoping that Charlie gave him the number to an office instead of a cellphone. The phone rang a couple times before it was picked up.

"Hello…um…my name is Sam…"

"Sam…Evans…I was expecting you to call but I didn't think you would call this soon and this late." He heard Charlie's voice say.

"Wow…Charlie?"

"Yeah it's me. This is the only way I knew you would call." She responded.

"Forget I called." Sam said preparing to hang up.

"No…don't hang up!" Charlie said quickly. "Just listen and then you can decide what you want to do with what I'm presenting you." She waited to hear if Sam had hung up and when he didn't she continued. "Look, you obviously called because there's something that you want and I have your only link to it."

"Just give me the right number, Charlie."

"I will…"

"Look, I love my girlfriend and I only called to speak to…"

"Calm down Sam! I'm not trying to get into your pants, unless that's something you're interested in." she cut him off. "Look they have tryouts in a few days before the thanksgiving break. I will text you the location and details that you will need in order to qualify."

"How do I know you're not giving me your home address?"

"I don't live in Ohio, for one, but if you're interested in my home address I can always send that to you as well."

"Bye Charlie." Sam said before hanging up and tearing up the paper again. He should have known it was too good to be true. Moments later his phone vibrated alerting him to a new text message from Charlie. He read the message which gave him the address to the tryout as well as a website where he can check for himself. He sighed and smiled then made his way back upstairs to cuddle up with his girlfriend.

* * *

Mercedes tossed and turned trying to sleep after Sam came back to bed. Her mind kept telling her to trust Sam and not make a big deal about Sam and this baseball deal. She just had a feeling that Sam would be different as an athlete. If he was receiving the attention he was receiving from Charlie now, who knows what he would get when he was famous. She just knew that once he started playing again it will be only a matter of time before he decided to break up with her. She turned and stared at the ceiling then turned her head and looked over at Sam.

"Babe? Babe, are you sleeping?" Mercedes asked nudging him till he woke up. Sam blinked a couple times then wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"Um…yeah…are you?" he asked closing his eyes once again. She shook her head and giggled before turning her body completely to him and snuggling close.

"Sam…I can't sleep."

"Are you alright?" he asked finally opening his completely and looking at her. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"No…I haven't slept at all." She replied sitting up and looking down at him as he inched over to her lap and lightly kissing her thighs.

"I can help put you to sleep." He smiled and pulled her down till she was lying down again. She wanted to discuss what was keeping her up but Sam started parting her legs and planting kisses up her thigh. He caused her mind to go blank as his hands pulled her panties to the side then rubbed her with his thumb. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes knowing that his tongue was about to be right where his thumb was. Forgetting completely what she wanted to talk about she allowed her hands to drift down and run through his hair pushing his face deeper between her legs. Sam pushed her thighs further apart as she dug her hands deeper down his hair.

"Sam…" she moaned causing him to look up at her. He smirked and inched up to kiss her lips. She smiled as she tasted herself on his tongue and wrapped her legs around him. He pulled his pajama pants down whilst still kissing her. She pushed away lightly reminding him to grab a condom.

"Uh…are you serious?" Sam asked causing her to arch her eyebrows at him. "I mean we can, I just thought we were done with the condoms since we didn't use one since Halloween night."

"Yeah we did…wait what do you mean since Halloween night?"

"We haven't been using them…you haven't really give me a chance to do it." He said reaching into the nightstand and grabbing a condom.

"I felt you put…I just assumed that you have been…" Mercedes responded but paused as she tried to remember if she really didn't give him a chance to put one on. "Oh my god." She sat up and placed her hands over her lips in shock.

"Mercedes, what's the big deal? I'm safe and so are you remember we got tested last month." Sam reminded her but that still didn't make her feel any better. How could she have been so careless? She hadn't had unprotected sex with anyone since Shane and she had sworn she wouldn't till she was married.

"Sam, I'm not on any birth control or anything." She responded getting up and pacing around the bedroom. "I didn't think it was necessary since we were always so safe." She explained and watched Sam toss the condom back on the nightstand and slip his pajama pants back on.

"I still don't see what the big deal is, Mercedes."

"Sam, we just got in this relationship. It's too soon for us to be that careless." She responded. "I'm going to have to take a test or something. I haven't felt any different since that night or anything…" she stopped when Sam pulled her over to him and made her sit on his lap.

"Mercedes, calm down." Sam said smiling at her. "Look, if you are pregnant we will deal with it together. Yeah we just got together but I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Sam you don't know that. Sure everything is fine now but you don't know if we will remain together." Mercedes responded.

"I'm here for the long haul. The good and the bad, babe." Sam said kissing her.

"Sam, we're not financially ready for another child, hell we don't even live under the same roof."

"Then move in."

"Sam…are you listening to yourself?" Mercedes asked getting off his lap and shaking her head. She knew he was just trying to say what he thought was right but in reality it just made her feel a bit more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I mean, I've thought about it. We are either at my house or over at your house daily. We can save a lot if we just picked one house and stayed there. The boys would love it. Our pockets would love it and things will be easier."

"It sounds all fine and dandy…now! Now, Sam! But…what…what happens when you decide…"

"I won't decide on anything that won't benefit our family."

"We're not ready, Sam."

"You don't think I can support us?"

"That's not what I am saying, Sam."

"If I get this baseball deal I will make enough for…"

"You're counting your chickens before they've hatched, Sam." She replied. "Look, I just think we're still too fresh. You can leave…"

"Mercedes, I'm not leaving you. I'm never leaving you." He said cutting her off. Mercedes sighed realizing that she was never going to get him to understand that he was moving too fast. She couldn't explain that the last time she moved this fast she was left alone with a child to raise on her own and sleeping in the guestroom of her best friend's house with her son.

"I just don't want us jumping into things without thinking about it completely."

"That's the thing Mercedes, I have thought about it." Sam replied standing up and walking over to her. "I want you here and if you get pregnant…I will be here. For every minute of it." She could tell he really believed it but after what happened with Shane she just couldn't act like him. She couldn't jump into it without thinking about it.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Mercedes asked. She could tell that her asking this was not what he was hoping for. He wanted her to take that leap of faith with him but she just couldn't.

"You know what…" Sam sighed as he walked around the bed and grabbed his pillow and a blanket. "Take all the time you want."

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs to sleep on the couch." He replied walking out the door.

"Is that really necessary." She said mainly to herself because she could hear Sam galloping down the stairs. She sat on the bed and sighed as her eyes fell on the condom. She was just trying to be safe not cause an argument. Mercedes knew that Sam was nothing like Shane. She needed to stop treating him as if he was. She picked up the condom and placed it in the drawer. Love was risky and it was time she took a leap of faith and allowed herself to completely be with Sam. She got up and made her way down the stairs. When she got to the living room she smiled as she watched him channeling surfing. She walked over to the couch and leaned over giving him a kiss on his lips. He looked up at her and smiled as he pulled her down to him causing her body to roll over the ledge. "I thought about it."

"Yeah?" he asked pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry…I'll move in during the thanksgiving break." She replied causing his smile to widen as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise you won't regret this, babe."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone I am back. I hope you all are hanging in there with me with this story lol. I do want to thank you for hitting that follow, fave and leaving reviews. I do read what you all say and if you have questions I will try to respond on the next chapter or on tumblr. I did tell y'all not to worry about Charlie. Sam was cheated on before trust me he wouldn't cheat or even let Charlie put him in a compromising position. I could have used any other character but the moment I said Charlie y'all started to lose it lmfao (I feel you all though cuz I still can't watch that damn photo shoot...so cringeworthy yuck)**

 **Anyway, I do want to address the fact that Sam is so full speed ahead and wanting to jump head first on everything. In canon he was the type to go full speed on every relationship and Mercedes was the rational (let's think about this type) even if we look at this from IRL POV we can all say we have either been the Sam in a relationship or the Mercedes. Alright I'm done lol enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think will happen next in the reviews or on tumblr. Ciao!**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since then and things were definitely changing for the two of them. Sam had fell into full training mode. He was so nervous about the tryouts that he'd spent more time training with Jake then at home with Mercedes and the kids. She understood completely though since she used to be the same when it came time to learn a new choreography. Mercedes made her way over to the drugstore and took a test. After finding out that she wasn't pregnant she placed her mind on moving. Even through his intense training, Sam still found a way to help her move in. The boys were loving it. Sam was excited and Mercedes was relieved that Sam believed her when she told him that she broke her lease and placed her items in storage and that she would later sell them. She hated that she lied to him but in reality she wasn't. Her things were in storage and she would eventually sell if saw it necessary. She was ready to take that leap of faith but she just wasn't ready to do it without a safety net to bounce back on.

Since Sam left early in the morning with Jake to the tryouts, Mercedes decided to take the boys with her to the rec center. While she was at the studio dancing they were checking out the art studio. Mercedes had only went through one song when the boys came running into the room and turned off her music. She glared at them then paused when she noticed the wide smile on both of their faces.

"There better be a good reason for you two to turn off my music." She warned as she walked over to her towel and wiped her face.

"We want to try out for this…" they both started at the same time and continued to talk over each other with excitement.

"Hold up…one at a time please."

"Okay, we want to sign up for this drawing competition that they are having."

"It's for teens."

"Aaron and I want to participate but…"

"The lady said that since we're not teens we need to have our parents sign us in." Aaron smiled. "I told her that you were in the dance studio and that you would do it, definitely." Jayden and Aaron both smiled at her then the smile on Aaron's face faded for a second. "Can you please sign us in?"

"Please mom please." Jayden begged. Mercedes sighed and threw her towel over her shoulder before nodding to them.

"Alright, show me the way." Mercedes replied and then followed them over to the art studio. When she got in there she noticed a couple teens talking then towards the back stood a blonde women bent over writing something down on the table.

"Miss July, we brought our mom to sign us in." Aaron said as he and Jayden both smiled. Mercedes didn't even realized he said mom until the woman turned around and stared awkwardly at the three of them.

"This is your mother?" she asked looking at Aaron's blonde hair then forcing a smile at Mercedes. "Hi I'm Cassie July." She extended her hand for Mercedes to shake. Mercedes could already see what was running through the woman's mind and if the kids weren't there she would have told her a thing or two.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mercedes Jones and I'm just here to sign my sons up for this competition." She looked over at Aaron and winked then smiled at Jayden before turning her gaze back at Cassie.

"I see…well you will need to have these forms filled for the both of them and their entry for the competition." Cassie said then smiled as she added. "And if these children were adopted you will need to show proof of guardianship."

"We're not adopted!" Jayden said as he reached for Mercedes' hand. Aaron smiled shyly then reached for Mercedes other hand and held on.

"She's my mom." Aaron said looking up at Mercedes then back at Cassie as she frowned.

"I will have those forms filled and returned to you by tomorrow." Mercedes said taking the forms from her and turned to walk away before pausing and turning back. "Oh and Cassie, happy holidays." Mercedes turned back and walked off with the boys till they were outside of the studio. When she got outside she looked at the form and nowhere did the form say that proof of guardianship was necessary. It just required a signature from the kids and one from someone over the age of 18 if they weren't a teenager. As they drove off, Mercedes noticed that Aaron was very quiet as Jayden spoke a mile a minute (usually it was the other way around). When they got home, Aaron followed her into the kitchen instead of upstairs with Jayden as they usually did. "Are you excited about the competition?"

"Yeah."

"Well can you tell that to your face?" Mercedes asked as she pulled items out of the fridge for dinner and smiled at him. "'Cause you sure don't look too happy about it."

"I'm sorry…It's just that….I guess…I feel bad that I lied and said you were my mom today." He replied without looking at her. "I was just so excited about the competition and I really wanted to be a part of it…it just slipped out."

"Aaron, it's…it's fine. Don't sweat it." She never really asked Aaron how he felt about everything. She just assumed that he was going with the flow of it all. She never thought that there might be a chance that Aaron might have missed having a mother around and seeing the way she was with Jayden might have made him wanted to have a mother as well. "Hey, I said you were my son too, remember?"

"Yeah…you did!" he face perking up.

"Look, we're all trying to work this all out. Trying to figure out where we all fit in with this family, so I understand things like that will slip." She said pulling him in for a hug. "You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with, okay?"

"How about I call you Miss Cedes?"

"You might as well call me Mercedes then." She laughed and ruffled his hair the way Sam usually did before letting him go. He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked at her the same way Sam usually smirked.

"I hate it when my dad does that but I guess I can let you slide."

"You can let me slide, huh?" She smiled and watched as he made his way out of the kitchen. "Silly kids." She said to herself as she turned back and she prepared to cook one of Sam's favorites to eat. After training and the tryouts, she felt that he needed to cook him something that would lift his spirits when he got home.

* * *

Sam was exhausted and nervous but he was happy that Jake was there to try out with him. They had trained for 2 weeks straight and Jake felt they were ready but Sam was still nervous. The place was packed at first but after the first round they started to pull some out and telling them to leave. Every time they passed by Sam and Jake they he would hold his breath and say a silent prayer. He wasn't all too shocked to see that Quinn had found herself a way in to the tryouts with Puck. She was really trying to find a way into the big leagues one way or another.

"What are they doing here?" Sam asked shaking his head.

"Yeah I overheard her telling him that she had a way to get him in but I thought it was just bull." Jake responded. "Puck has never been interested in anything but football."

"Well, he's still here so he must be doing well so far." Sam replied with a frown. "Anyways, let's focus on us bro."

"We got this, Sam!" Jake replied as they gave each other high five. Sam needed this. Especially if Mercedes was pregnant. He never mentioned it to Jake but it was definitely starting to weigh in on his mind. "Alright here comes coach Cooter with the next elimination round." Jake whispered as they watch the coach walk over to where Puck was and told a couple of them to leave including Puck. "That's what I thought." Jake added as they watched Puck sulk his way over to a glaring Quinn.

"He's coming over here, bro." Sam stiffened as he watch the coach come over to them and pointing to him and Jake.

"Sam Evans…Jacob Puckerman…David Karofsky…" he paused and looked down the list then back up at the guys as Sam felt his heart sink down to his feet. He should have known he wouldn't have been picked. He hadn't played in almost 6 years and most of the players that were there were younger than him. "You three are staying for the next round…the rest of you…thanks for coming we appreciate your efforts. Feel free to try out for the minors they might need you there." He nodded then walked away as Sam and Jake hugged each other with excitement. "The rest of you suit up and let's see what you got on the next round. Understand that this is a new team and we are giving you all first chance at getting in before we scout out the colleges and high schools."

"Man…I almost just dropped a deuce right here." Jake said as he bent down and grabbed his helmet. Sam stood in shock. "Hey come on." Jake said realizing that Sam wasn't behind him.

"I'll meet you over there. I need to call Mercedes and let her know what just happened." Sam said as he ran over to where his bag was. He grabbed his phone and was just waiting as the phone rang when he was tapped on his shoulder. He hung up the phone and turned around in even more shock as he stood face to face with the head coach for the Memphis minor league.

"Sam Evans?"

"Yeah, I'm Sam Evans!"

"I'm Coach…"

"You're Coach Beiste, the head coach for the Memphis Minor league team." Sam said cutting him off. He reached out and shook his hand and wondered what was he doing in Lima Ohio.

"Good, you know of me and I know of you as well. I didn't know you were still playing. I was interested in you when you played for the minors. You have a hell of a pitch there, man."

"Oh thanks, Coach." Sam smiled with pride.

"I tried to get you over to my team but I was told that you retired right at your prime. You mind telling me why?" Coach Beiste asked. Sam knew that eventually that question was bound to come up. He was not going to tell him that he quit because his girlfriend was sleeping with the coach. He wasn't going to say it was because he chose to ignore all her wrong doings and take care of her till she passed away and deciding on becoming a teacher instead. He wasn't about to do that.

"It was due to personal issues that I was dealing with but I'm back now and trying to get my head back in the game." Sam replied with a proud smile.

"Well, from what I seen today you still got it man. Let me get your information, I may have some things coming up in the next few days and if all works out I wouldn't mind offering you a shot on my team." Sam smiled flattered but really not interested in going back to just the minors. But he reached into his bag for a piece of paper and wrote down his information. Just in case he didn't make it to the team he would still have a back-up plan. "Good luck out there today and keep a look out for my call."

"Thanks coach." Sam smiled and ran back over to where Jake was forgetting to call Mercedes as he had intended.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey y'all thanks for coming back for more. Thanks for faving, reading and reviewing I really appreciate it. This is the next chapter. Let me know what you think when ur done reading lol. I don't own glee though yadda yadda yadda.**

* * *

Mercedes yawned as she slowly sat up and noticed that she fell asleep with her laptop on her lap. She stared at the time and noticed that the boys would be home in a few and she still hadn't started dinner. If it weren't for Santana calling her on Skype, she could have probably went another hour. She'd been taking lengthier naps for the past few weeks and she couldn't understand why. She sighed and answered the skype call forcing a lazy smile on her face.

"Look who's in my magazine with her hunky new trout mouth boyfriend!" Santana said displaying the picture they had taken with Charlie.

"Yeah I got my copy yesterday." Mercedes replied sitting up and smiling proudly at her best friend. "Hey is that Britt in the back walking around practically naked?" she asked as Britt turned and smiled at her before walking over to sit next to Santana.

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." Brittany said smiling while placing her head on her hand. "Congratulation on the…"

"Wait…hold up! What's that on your hand?" Mercedes asked looking between the two girls. Brittany looked at her hand as if it were the first time she noticed her hand.

"You mean my fingers?" Brittany asked.

"No….that shiny thing wrapped around your fingers." Mercedes added with a giggle.

"Oh yeah…Britt's and I got engaged last week." Santana said as if it were old news. "I tried to call you about it last week but you didn't answer so I figured you were busy screwing Trouty mouth."

"I was not...I've actually been too tired to even do that, plus Sam's been kind of down and out because he hasn't heard back about the majors yet. But Oh my God you guys congratulation! I am so happy for you two."

"Yeah, I figured that after Obama legalized gay marriage that it was that time I proposed to her before someone else got to her." Santana smiled and kissed Britt on the cheek.

"We're getting married on New year's eve…so that we can bring in the New Year on our honeymoon night."

"Wanky!"

"I am so happy for the two of you…and I can't wait to be there!" she replied with a yawn. "Oh my God…"

"Are you really happy because it looks like we're boring you." Santana said.

"I'm so sorry I just can't seem to control it. I just want to sleep all damn day. It's really hard and I can't even control it."

"You're probably just pregnant." Brittany said as she pulled herself up to walk off.

"Wait…hold up. Bring your long legged blonde hair ass back over here." Mercedes shouted. "First off, you can't go accusing folk of being pregnant and then walk off and secondly, I am not pregnant." Brittany sat back down and looked at Santana with a smile on her face.

"Well, I had a cat who was sleeping all day and didn't want to do anything and she ended up being pregnant."

"Don't all cats sleep all day?" Santana asked.

"Exactly."

"No…but she wouldn't do anything all day. She just wanted to sleep and eat." Brittany added before getting up again. "I am just saying it's a possibility." She walked off and left Santana alone with Mercedes. Santana just stared at her and she smiled.

"I am not pregnant. I promise. I took a test."

"Mhhmmm."

"I'm serious. I peed on the stick and it said negative."

"Pregnancy tests give false negatives all the time." She heard Brittany shout from behind Santana.

"Tell your girlfriend…"

"Fiancée."

"Tell your _fiancée_ she is wrong." Mercedes stated before changing the subject. "So where's the wedding going to be?"

"Nice save, Mercedes." Santana laughed. "Well I know you're going to be upset but Britt's wants it to be here in L.A…." She watched Mercedes sigh and roll her eyes. "I know…I know but her whole family is here and so are mine."

"I understand."

"I really want you to be my maid of honor." Santana added. Mercedes knew that one day she was going to have to get over it all and head over to L.A. but she really didn't want it to be that soon. Even for the holidays her family didn't give her a hard time when she missed thanksgiving for the first time ever. "Don't let Shane isolate you from everybody."

"I won't…I'll be there!" she smiled and looked over at the time noticing that the boys will be arriving soon.

"And if you are pregnant you won't be showing as much yet."

"I am not pregnant." Mercedes replied and then yawned once again. "I'm just…sleep drunk or something."

"Whatever. You know Britt's is right."

"Let me go get dinner started." Mercedes responded rolling her eyes. "I'll call you later." She smiled and signed out. She made her way down the steps when she heard the front door open. "Great they're home already."

"Mom, we're home!"

"I don't smell anything cooking." She heard Aaron say causing a smile to spread on her face as she continued down the steps.

"Babe?"

"I'm right here." She replied. "Sorry, I just literally woke up but I will get dinner started right now." She forced a smile on her face as another yawn came out.

"Boys, go do your homework."

"We don't have any."

"Well go work on something." Sam stated glaring at the boys before they mumbled and groaned their way up the stairs.

"But we're hungry…" Jayden groaned. Mercedes felt horrible and shuffled her way to the kitchen. She'd been home all day and all she'd manage to do was sleep.

"Are you alright, Mercedes?" Sam asked following her into the kitchen as she just stared into the fridge. She really had no energy to do anything and she had no idea what to cook.

"Yeah I'm fine…just really sleepy and tired." She replied looking his way. "Which makes no sense since that is all I did today was sleep." She slammed the fridge door shut and leaned on to the counter staring at it as if food would magically appear on it. Seconds later she felt Sam's arms wrapped around her.

"Then go to sleep. I can cook for us all." Sam stated then they both smiled as she looked his way. "Or I can go get some take out."

"I feel horrible. You worked all day and now…"

"It's okay." He smiled and kissed the side of her neck before making his way back to the door. "Anything to make my lady happy." He grabbed his keys and looked at her with a smirk on his face. It had been a minute since she last saw him smile. "What would you like?"

"It doesn't matter, babe."

"Okay, I'll get pizza then."

"Ummm…no…no pizza."

"Taco night maybe?"

"No…no tacos." She shook her head and scrunched her face. "But really it doesn't matter just get whatever babe. Just no pizza or tacos."

"Okay…how about Chine…" he stopped immediately and sighed as Mercedes shook her head. "Um…I'm running out of ideas here, baby."

"I'm sorry." Mercedes frowned realizing how indecisive she was being.

"What about Burgers?"

"Okay…that will work." She responded following him to the door and kissing him. "Hey, have you heard from anybody today?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got a letter today and so did Jake. He got in but I didn't." he placed a forced grin on his face after seeing her frown up. "It's cool. It wasn't meant to be. Go back to bed and I will bring you your burger, fries and a shake." He smiled and closed the door. Mercedes sighed as she made her way back up to her room. She thought about what Brittany said and decided to just take another test to make sure the last one was wrong. She pulled out the last test that was in the box and peed on the stick as she did before and waited the allotted 3 minutes before taking a peek at it.

"There's no way I'm pregnant anyway. I had my period last month." She said to herself as she waited for the result to show up. "And if I am, we'll be okay. Sam isn't Shane. Either way, I am not pregnant. I can't be." She said to herself before reaching over for the test and tearing up as she read the result. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Sam drove around before finding the right burger spot that he knew Mercedes loved. One reason was to make her happy while the other was because he didn't want her to see how upset he was for not making the team. He really thought he was going to make it and when Jake called and told him that he was in he thought for sure that he would have as well.

"Um…can I get a number 3 with extra pickles, light mayo but extra mustard…" he said remembering exactly how Mercedes loved her burgers. Just as he finished ordering for everyone his phone rang displaying an out of state number. "Sam Evans speaking."

"Hey there Sam, it's Coach Beiste, did I catch you at a bad time?" Sam smiled as he drove around the curve and waited for his order.

"Um, no what's going on?" Sam asked. He had completely forgotten about Coach Beiste since he wanted to play for the majors and not the minors. "How are you doing?" he asked then smiled at the cashier, handing over his credit card.

"I've been meaning to call you but I have been quite busy setting up my new office. I just moved so I had to finish getting that set up and plus the holidays…you know how that goes."

"Yes I do." Sam smiled. "Thank you." He mouthed to the cashier after checking the bags for everything then driving off.

"Anyway, do you remember that I said I was being offered a new head coach deal."

"Yeah I remember, congratulations by the way."

"Thanks…thanks…well if you remember that then you must remember that I was interested in signing you on. I called Cooter and practically begged him for you."

"Wait…I wasn't offered a position on the team though."

"You were but I traded one of my players for you. I really want you on my team as our starting pitcher." Beiste stated. Sam wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy or not. One thing was for sure he didn't understand how Beiste was able to trade a player from the minors for him though.

"Oh wow…I…I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes and I'll have you set up nicely out here."

"I don't know. I really wanted to play for the majors."

"This is the majors…Sam, this is the real deal. And they are giving me the go head to pick who ever I want to start off this team from the ground up. Yes we will get some flack from the old heads but that's why they are calling us in because they want results and whether they hate us or not we will give them results. So what do you say?"

"I'm in!" Sam stated with a smile creeping slowly on his face as he pulled into the driveway and just stared off in shock. He couldn't believe he was finally going to play for the majors. "What team is it?"

"The L.A. Dodgers! Now don't worry about the move. We will help you relocate and everything." Beiste stated with a smile. The first thing that came to Sam's mind was Mercedes. How was he going to tell her about this? Would she break up with him over it?

"Uh…I need to talk to my girlfriend about this but um…how soon will you need me out there?" Sam asked as he grabbed the food from the car.

"Your girlfriend? Look, this is the big leagues. You won't get a chance like this again but if you all need to discuss it I understand. Let me know as soon as possible because we will need you out here for training by December 30th."

"I will let you know my decision tomorrow." Sam stated as he reached the door. "Thanks again, Coach."

"No problem, Sam." Beiste said before hanging up. Sam walked in to find Mercedes sitting at the table instead of sleeping as he thought she'd be. He prayed that she would be supportive and tell him that she would move with him. He knew that was asking for a lot when she literally just moved to Ohio leaving California behind but this wasn't for just anything. This was for his dream. He didn't want to decline the offer but he also didn't want to leave Mercedes.

"Babe, we need to talk."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey sorry I left yall hanging lol...look I usually leave like 5 million cliffhanger this is the first story where I haven't done that lol yall can spare me a few. Anyway...this is the chapter where they have the conversation. I am not going to even tell you all what happens but fair warning that next chapter is the finale...or the end of this story. I want to thank each and every one of you for hanging in there and not cussing me out because I made certain things happen or not happen lol. Anyway...I might have a series with this one and after I finish publishing the 3rd series of my book I will start that story. (let me know if you all will be interested or not cuz I can just stop all together)**

 **anyway enjoy...**

* * *

Mercedes rolled over and reached over to grab her phone as it rung nonstop. Looking at the screen she noticed Santana's caller ID picture and swiped to answer it. She had so much to tell Santana and after the conversation she had with Sam she still hadn't had the chance to tell her everything. She figured she'd just tell her about it all when she went to L.A. for the wedding in the morning. Before she could even say hello Santana started to talk a mile a minute.

"Alright, you know I love Britt with all my heart right? One of the things I loved about her is how laid back she is and how she doesn't let anything get to her, right?" she asked but didn't allow Mercedes a chance to respond. "Well ever since I proposed she has turned into Bridezilla."

"Good morning to you too…and Happy fucking holidays." Mercedes mumbled as she lied back down on the bed.

"It's night time heifer and Christmas past 5 days ago, Retha!" Santana retorted causing Mercedes to look at the time. She had slept so long she thought it was morning. "Anyway no time for that. I just called the one location that she wants to get married in and can you believe that damn near every lesbian wanted to get married on the same damn day and at the same damn place? You would think that was the first place we all learned about scissoring."

"What happened?"

"It's booked solid for that day! Solid! Actually booked till the end of January. So…I'm trying to find another spot but Britt's is not budging so we're pushing the date for Valentine's Day."

"Are you insane, Santana? I already bought the ticket for me and Jayden to leave in the morning."

"Calm your tits! You can afford it." Santana said then paused when she heard what Mercedes said. "Wait…Trouty and little trouty aren't coming?"

"Long story."

"Well…I'm here so tell me everything." Santana responded. Mercedes sighed as she told her about taking the pregnancy test and it saying that she was in fact pregnant. And how she was going to tell Sam about but he came at her to talk before she could get a chance.

"Babe, we need to talk." Sam said as he walked inside of the house with the food. Mercedes walked over and helped him with the bags then called out the boys to come and grab dinner. "Boys, take that upstairs, I need to talk to Mercedes for a minute." Mercedes grabbed her strawberry shake and sipped it nervously. She wondered how she'd tell him that she was pregnant but from the look on Sam's face it looked as if he had something important to say.

"What's going, babe?" she asked as she walked over to the sofa and sat down. Sam slowly made his way over and sat in front of her and rubbed her thighs as if what he had to say was something that could make or break them. She slowly placed her drink and food down and focused on him. "Sam…say something you're freaking me out." He looked up at her and nodded.

"Um…I just got a call and offer to play in the major leagues."

"Oh my God Sam, are you serious? I am so proud of you babe." she smiled and threw her arm around him hugging him tight as he wrapped his arms around her as well. She smiled thinking that being pregnant wasn't that bad of a new now. "Why aren't you jumping for joy? We gotta tell the boys." She said getting up.

"Wait…Mercedes." He said pulling her back down. "Not yet…we still need to discuss this."

"What's there to discuss?" she asked looking at him quizzically. Something wasn't right and she could feel it just by the look in his eyes.

"I was asked to play for the Dodgers." He said putting his head down and held on to her hands. Mercedes paused and allowed the name of the team to finally register to her. There was only one team she knew and that went by that name and she silently prayed that he was talking about a team that she didn't know about.

"Dodgers…like…like…Los Angeles?" she asked slowly pulling her hand away. Sam lifted his head and stared into hers, as if he already knew what she would say. "Oh wow…um…wow…when do you leave?"

"Um…before the 30th of this month." He responded as Mercedes stood up and walked around the sofa. Sam followed her till they were both outside by the pool. "But I…I…I haven't said yes yet. I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"What's there to talk about, Sam? This is your dream." Mercedes knew that now there was no way that she would tell him about being pregnant. If he knew he would really want her to go with him. And if he knew she didn't want to go then he wouldn't leave knowing she was pregnant. "I would be crazy to try and stop you from achieving it. This is an opportunity of a life time, Sam. You should go."

"Mercedes, I don't want to go without you. I want you guys to come with me." Sam responded. "Just…come with me, please."

"Sam…I just moved from there to here." She shook her head. "I literally _just_ moved in with you. We were already moving too fast…I just can't…I can't…" Sam frowned and sighed nodding as if he understood but there was no way that he could understand. She just didn't want to be anywhere near all those bad memories that L.A. brought when she was there. She wanted a new start, not to start over only to return.

"Um…okay…then I'll go tell Coach Beiste that I decline the offer."

"This is your dream, Sam."

"Yeah, but you're my reality….you and Aaron and Jayden. I am doing this for you guys and if…if I can't enjoy it with you guys there then there really is no point in me doing it." Sam replied. Mercedes could tell he was serious and that she was holding him back. If he hadn't met her, he would have accepted the offer with no second thought. Her and this pregnancy will hold him back and have him working as a teacher only to later resent her for it. She needed to do something or say something to make him accept the offer.

"Okay…how about you and Aaron go first and Jayden and I will follow you once the school year is over. Just…let me get everything situated with the house and…" she paused and forced a smile on her face. "We'll be there with you guys again." Sam stared at her for a minute then slowly allowed a smile to spread on his face as he pulled her in and hugged her tight. "You get to tell the boys though." She said in his ear and then laughed as his smile faded.

"You're cruel." He responded as they walked back into the house. "Boys! Come down here for a minute!" he shouted.

"How'd the boys take it?" Santana asked.

"Not well at all. Aaron cried and claimed he wanted to stay behind with us. Jayden begged me to let him go with them. Girl, it was a mess and Christmas day was just not the same. They got what they wanted but there was just no happiness from anyone at all." Mercedes said as she thought about how distant everyone was. The night before they left she tried not to cry as Sam wrapped his arm around her and kissed her shoulder. She remembered him saying to her once more that if she wanted him to stay that he would but she told him she was happy for him. She remembered getting on top and riding him as if it were there last time. He stared up at her calming wiped away the stray tear that slid down her cheek then sat up to kiss her. "Things were just slowly crashing down for us all. In a time we should have been happy we were being torn apart."

"Whose fault is that?" Santana asked. "Now, girl I know how messed up things were when you and Shane broke up…"

"Seriously, don't start…"

"Too late, I have already started. You need to pull your big girl panties on and leave that Shane mess behind. He's moved on with Bree and you have moved on with Sam. Sam isn't going to do you wrong like Shane did. He's not with you because you can dance. He doesn't care that you are part of the in crowd. And I really think he deserves to know that you are pregnant."

"By the time Sam realizes that I'm gone, there might not be a pregnancy to talk about."

"Wait a minute…now I am pro-choice and all that jazz but are you serious about this? I mean, you're just not going to tell him at all?"

"There's nothing to tell…or there won't be nothing to tell him." Mercedes responded. She hadn't really thought much about it until she dropped Sam off at the airport. They were all in tears hugging each other and when she watched him walk away with Aaron she just knew he didn't need her to add to his life. When they came back home to her house, Jayden finally said something to her.

"Why are we back here?"

"This is only temporary." She lied to him. This was the same lie she told him when they left L.A. That it was only temporary. He knew she was lying and he knew he had to do something about it all.

"So has Sam called since he left?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, he's been calling but I have his number sent to voicemail. I can't deal with this right now. Jayden has been practically giving me the silent treatment and only saying words here and there to me."

"Yeah he ain't baby Jay anymore. You can't hit him with the temporary stuff. And he really liked Sam and Aaron. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…wait till he's over it and take it from there."

"Look, Mercedes, I know you're grown and you're going to do what you want but I think it's time that you stop running away from life. Come to L.A. tomorrow since you already bought the ticket and come talk to Sam." Santana said hoping she could talk her into rethinking her horrible plan. "Or at least come visit Britt's and I." Mercedes thought about it as she walked over to check in on Jayden. She looked in his room and saw that it was empty. "I know Britt's will be happy to see how big Jayden's gotten." Santana continued to talk as Mercedes went down the stairs to see if he was on the couch sleeping.

"Wait a minute, San, Jayden's not in his room." She said as she looked at the couch and saw he wasn't there. "Oh my God!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's not here." Mercedes replied then noticed her laptop had a note attached to it. She quickly snatch the note and almost fainted as she read the words. "Oh my God!"

"Sorry Mom, I am going to see Dad." Jayden's note said knocking the wind right out of her. She sat down and noticed that he had changed the dates on the ticket and made them an unaccompanied minor ticket.

"Mercedes, what the hell is going on?" Santana asked. Mercedes ran up the stairs to dress and grab her purse to see if she could at least catch him before he could board the plane. His flight was leaving in less than an hour. He couldn't have been gone too long. She couldn't believe he bought a ticket without her permission.

"Santana, I gotta go! Jayden flew out to see Shane. I am going to kill him."


	30. FINALE

**FINALE! FINALE! I am sorry that I am just now updating but you know how life goes. Anyway, this is the last chapter. Took me long enough. I hope you all really enjoyed this story. Let me know if you all want to know what happens next in a series or sequel or whatever lol. As far as I am concerned the story is done but I can continue another story but with the same ppl. Anyway, it will probably be in September because I have to finish Faithful Infidelity 3. If you all don't know I am a published author so I do gots to make some money out here lol.**

 **Anyway...y'all don't care about all this...read on...(I don't own glee if you aint know by now) Love yall.**

* * *

Sam walked into the hotel room and dropped his duffle bag then allowed Aaron to enter as well. He was beyond tired and missing Mercedes. Since he landed he hadn't heard from her and the fact that she was ignoring him was affecting him on the field and Beiste made sure he knew it. He remembered calling Jake to see if he could pass by the house to check on her but he had since left town for the holidays with Marley so he was back at square one. He stared at his phone and saw no missed calls or messages and he started to worry.

"Did they call?" Aaron asked noticing that Sam was looking at his phone. Sam had lied to Aaron and said that he'd been talking to her mainly because he didn't want to upset the boy, but he knew eventually he would have to come clean. "I want to ask Jayden if we got anything back from the competition."

"Uh…let me give her a call and see." Sam said as he called her phone and listened as the voicemail picked up. He walked out on the balcony and closed the sliding door behind him. At first he was worried that something happened to her but when he saw her update her blog he knew she was just ignoring him. If he'd known she would have done this he wouldn't have agreed to leave Lima. Baseball was his dream but he meant it when he said he didn't want to do it without her. "Hey babe, it's Sam again just wondering what's going on. I haven't heard from you and I am a bit worried. Aaron misses you guys and I…I…just want to know that everything is still okay." He sighed. "Please call me back." He hung up the phone then walked back into the room where Aaron was eating.

"Did you get him on the phone?" Aaron asked with a hopeful smile on his face. Sam tried to force a smile on his face but Aaron already caught the glum look that was there instead. "What's going on, Dad?" he asked and just as Sam was about to answer him his phone rang and an unrecognizable number displayed.

"Give me a second." Sam said as he slid his finger across the screen. "Sam speaking."

"Hey can you come pick me up?"

"Jayden?" Sam pulled his phone away and looked at the screen in shock. Aaron jumped from his seat and ran over to where Sam was standing waiting to hear more. "What do you mean come pick you up?"

"I'm at the Los Angeles airport." Jayden responded. Sam suddenly heard the intercom in his background and a smile crept on his face.

"I'll be right there! Stay near the baggage claims." Sam responded and hung up. He was so excited assuming that Mercedes came along with Jayden to surprise him that he didn't ask him anything else.

"What's going on, Dad?"

"They're here! Come on let's go pick them up." Sam smiled and grabbed his keys making their way right back out the door.

They arrived at the airport and looked around frantically for Jayden. The moment they saw him Aaron ran towards him leaving Sam behind. Sam scanned the airport for a glimpse of Mercedes but couldn't see her anywhere. He smiled as he walked over to where Jayden stood holding a manila envelope and a backpack behind him smiling nervously.

"What a surprise." Sam said as he pulled Jayden in for a hug. "Where's your mother?" he asked looking around still hoping that Mercedes was either in the ladies room or something.

"Oh…uh…my mom sent me by myself to surprise you guys." Jayden lied. "She thought that you two would be happy to see me." Sam smiled but he could tell that Jayden wasn't being completely honest with him. He knew there was no way that Mercedes would have sent Jayden to L.A. alone without calling him first or coming along period. She just wouldn't let that happen. Then Sam realized that Jayden didn't have any luggage with him and that was one thing Mercedes wouldn't have allowed was for him to travel with just a backpack.

"Jayden…look…I am happy that you are here but I need you to be honest with me and tell me what's really going on here." Sam looks at him and watches as Jayden shifts before looking down at his shoes and sighing.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Jayden, I can't promise anything till I know what's going on."

"Dad…just promise." Aaron interjected hoping he can defuse the situation. Sam had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he sighed and nodded waiting on Jayden to come clean.

"Okay…I…I kinda sorta ran away." Jayden replied then looked back down at his feet.

"What?!"

"Dad, you promised you wouldn't be mad." Aaron said feeling that this was way more than what he thought was going on.

"No…this isn't right! You shouldn't have done that!" Sam yelled causing both Aaron and Jayden to tear up. "You not only put yourself in harm's way, you put me in a tight spot too. What if your plane had gone down? What if someone would have kidnapped you? What if she thinks I put you up to this?"

"She doesn't know I came to see you."

"What? Oh my God she is going to kill me."

"I told her I went to see my dad. She's going to think I went to see Shane but you're more like a dad to me than he's ever been." Jayden said as a tear fell from his eye. Sam sighed, hating to see the two boys in tears and noticing that some of the travelers were looking at them. He pulled the boys in holding them as they cried.

"Alright…look there's nothing we can do about all of this right now. So…um…how about we go get something to eat and then we can call your mother and let her know that you are fine. Alright?" he asked looking down at the two kids.

"Alright." Jayden replied as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. He knew he was going to be in trouble when his mother found out but he felt this was all worth it.

* * *

Mercedes arrived at the airport eyes red from crying. She prayed that she would either bump into Jayden or catch him before he left the airport. Unfortunately, he was nowhere in sight so she continued on her way to L.A. She walked past the luggage claims and smiled when she saw Santana standing, looking around for her. She walked over to her and they hugged before making their way to her car.

"I can't believe Jayden did something like this, Mercedes."

"I can't either. He's my baby and he's just out there looking for someone who isn't even worth it." Mercedes paused as a tear fell from her eye. "What if I lose him, Santana?"

"Girl, we will find him." Santana replied as they reached the car. Mercedes wiped her eyes and took a deep breath and tried to be as positive as she could be.

"So did you get a chance to find Shane?" Mercedes asked as she pulled her seat belt over herself and buckled in.

"Yeah, I called Brody and found out he's still really cool with Bree…" Santana rolled her eyes and handed her the piece of paper that had a number on it. "That's the bitch number right there." She responded before pulling out of the parking spot. Mercedes sighed as she glanced at the number praying wishing that she never had to dial this number. She couldn't believe Jayden would run away and to see Shane of all people.

"Well here goes nothing." Mercedes said then dialed the number. Within minutes the phone was answered by Bree.

"Who is this?" she asked then she heard Shane's voice in the background causing her stomach to flip and twist into a knot.

"Um…hi Bree…this is Mercedes." She paused looking over at Santana as she drove around. "I'm not sure you remember me…"

"Oh…Mercedes? Broken ankle Mercedes?" Bree asked causing Mercedes to look at her phone and roll her eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that she needed to find Jayden she would have cussed Bree's ass but instead she kept calm. "How did you get my number?" Before she could answer she heard Shane take the phone from her.

"Well…ain't this something? I hope you're not calling for money." He said laughing.

"No Shane. I'm calling to see if my son was with you."

"Your son? Why would he be with me? You left with him, remember?"

"Shane I don't have time for this. Jayden told me he…" Mercedes paused as it finally dawned on her that Jayden didn't leave to see Shane. He had no idea where Shane was to even go and find him. The only person he knew that was in Los Angeles was Sam. She couldn't believe her son was somewhere out there trying to find Sam. She hung up the phone shaking her head wondering why it never dawned on her till just then.

"What'd the bastard say?"

"He doesn't have him." Mercedes replied.

"What?"

"He doesn't even know Jayden was here." Mercedes sighed finally realizing what she was going to have to do. "I need to call Sam."

"That was going to be my next thought to be honest. Maybe he can help us find him." Santana nodded. "And then you can tell him about the baby. He deserves to know about..."

"Please Santana…not right now. I just need to find my son." Mercedes cut her off and stared out her window as if she would see Jayden walking around helplessly.

"Alright…well…are you going to call Sam?"

"No…I know where he is. We can just go to his hotel and see if he'll help us find Jayden or if Aaron has any clue where he'd go." Mercedes responded and gave her the name of the hotel. Mercedes knew that when she saw Sam that she would have to come clean about being pregnant. But with everything going on with Jayden she really didn't have a chance to think about it all. Once they found Jayden she figured they'd have a chance to sit down and really talk about their plans.

* * *

Sam watched as the kids ate their burgers and talked a mile a minute about what Aaron had been up to since being in L.A. Sam loved having Jayden there but he knew he needed to call Mercedes and let her know about Jayden being there. He called her once they got in but the call went straight to voicemail again. He left her a message telling her to call him as soon as she got the call. He figured she was probably looking everywhere for him. There was probably an amber alert out for him already.

"So…did we get any mail?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah…you mean about the contest, right?" Jayden asked as he wiped his hands then walked over to where he had placed the manila envelope and handed it to Sam.

"Did we win?"

"No…we didn't but we came really close." Jayden replied. Sam smiled as he pulled out the contents of the envelope and quickly scanned it. He looked up at Jayden then over at Aaron and smiled wider.

"Did you let your mother read this?" Sam asked as he flipped the pages and read the pamphlet that was inserted inside.

"What is it, Dad?" Aaron asked as he took the paper from Sam and started to read the letter. "What's this about? It's just telling us that we lost."

"Keep reading." Jayden said as he continued to eat. "There's more." He smiled and looked at Sam as he continued to read the pamphlet.

"You want to do this, Jay?" Sam asked after reading that they were both referred to an all boy Art Magnet school right there in Los Angeles.

"I only want to go if Jayden gets to go." Aaron responded with a smile after finishing the letter. Jayden frowned, knowing that once his mother heard about the letter would definitely say no to this whole thing.

"My mom's going to say no." Jayden said frowning. Sam knew he was right and that his running away was definitely not going to help the situation.

"Jay, you know I will have to call her and let her know that you're here. And after what you did today…" Sam got up as there was a knock at the door. "There's no way she's letting you…" he paused as he opened the door as his eyes fell upon Mercedes and Santana.

"Sam…I can't find Jayden. He ran away." She cried running into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her as he felt his heart jump into his throat. "He left me a note saying he was trying to find his dad. He doesn't even know where to find…" she stopped talking then pulled away from Sam. "Please tell me that's not Jayden behind you." She pushed by him and entered into the hotel room with Santana right behind her. Sam closed the door and did a silent prayer for both him and Jayden then followed behind her.

"I tried to call you…"

"No…Sam…no you didn't because if you called I would have…" she paused then looked from Santana to Sam then back at Jayden. "Do you have any idea what you just put me through?"

"I'm sorry mom."

"You're sorry? You're sorry? Jayden this was beyond cruel."

"I had to do it, mom!" Jayden shouted shocking everyone. "You're always keeping me away from everything! My friends…family…everything! You would have never come here if I didn't do this. You made us move back to the old house! You had no plans to come back here with Sam and Aaron!" he shouted as tears streamed down his face. Sam was in shock because even though deep down he had a feeling she didn't want to come, he didn't know that she went back to her house. He thought that house was gone. He thought all she needed was time before she could finally get the courage to come back to L.A with him. He couldn't believe that she was going to leave him.

"Jayden!" she shouted back at him then looked over at Sam.

"You were going to leave me?" Sam asked looking at Mercedes in shock and confusion. He couldn't understand why she would want to leave him, especially when she pushed him to accept this deal.

"Hey, how about I take the kids out for a few minutes and let you two talk." Santana smiled as she guided the boys out. "You are in super deep trouble with me, little boy." She said between her teeth to Jayden as she walked them out the door.

"Mercedes, what's going on?"

"Sam…look…" she walked over to a seat and sat down before taking a deep breath. "I kept the house like Jayden said and…yeah I wasn't planning on coming. I didn't want to hold you back from your dream. And things are just moving so fast. We just have really bad timing."

"I don't get it. You kept the house?" he asked as his mind couldn't get past that part of her confession. "You kept the house?"

"I…I…want…I want to be with you, Sam, but it just doesn't seem like a good time for us."

"What does timing have to do with us?"

"I just couldn't see where we fit in in all of this." Mercedes responded. He walked over to where she was seated and sat down in front of her.

"Right next to me, Mercedes." He replied. "You and Jayden would fit…you both have fit with us perfectly since day one." She shook her head as if what he said wasn't a good enough reason.

"You're always ready to just jump into everything and I…I just need time to process all of this." She replied. "Between us moving in and then you getting deal and then me getting pregnant, I just have not had time to process anything."

"Wait…what?" he asked standing up and then looking down at her tummy. "You're pregnant?" he turned around and ran his hands through his hair. "You told me that you weren't." he began to pace. "I would have never left if…"

"I wasn't…I mean I was…I guess I got a false result…"

"Mercedes, you're pregnant…" he turned to face her and looked at her tummy again. "And you were…you weren't going to tell me, were you?" he asked.

"Sam, I was going to tell you but then you came home with the news of the baseball deal and I just didn't want this pregnancy or me to hold you back."

"Mercedes,"

"You had an opportunity of a lifetime Sam, that doesn't happen to everybody." She said cutting him off. He walked back over and sat down in front of her shaking his head.

"Having a baby with you is an opportunity of a lifetime."

"Stop saying things like that, Sam."

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to be like…like…Shane? I'm not like him." He said reaching to hold her hand. "Mercedes, I wanted to be there for you! I _want_ you to be with me, here, with our children." Sam held her hand wondering what was going on in her head. He just couldn't believe she was going to just run away like that.

"This is all hard for me, Sam. After having my heart broken I just don't think I know how to accept all of this that is happening. I've always wanted to be with a man…that really cares about me and…my son…"

"You have that here with me, Mercedes." He said cutting her off. "I gave you my word that I am here to stay. So…I'll just call Beiste and tell her that I…I have to return to Lima."

"No Sam, don't do that."

"You're not going through this pregnancy alone, babe. I want to be there every step of the way."

"You will be." She smiled. "You're not going back to Lima and neither am I." she said smiling and inched closer to him till her lips were pressed up against his. She pulled away and hugged him tight then Sam pulled away.

"Wait…am I hurting the baby?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam, I'm not that far along yet." She giggled and pulled him back in.

"Okay! I've had enough of you two fighting!" Santana said as she busted in with the kids. "Mercedes you're not going back to Lima and Sam, I demand that you make her stay! I want my best friend back and I am tired of all this."

"Okay Santana. I'll stay." Mercedes replied smiling as Sam wrapped his arms around her. Santana looked between the two and then smiled.

"Wait…so that worked?" she asked then looked at the boys. "See, I told you Auntie Snix doesn't play!" The boys both smiled then ran over and hugged Mercedes and Sam.

* * *

 **Months later-**

"Alright, all we need is for you to give us one last push and the baby will be here." The doctor said with a smile on her face. She wanted to kick the smile off the doctor's face. The way she was being torn there was no reason to smile yet. Mercedes grunted and held on her mother's hand as she continued to breathe as she was told to breathe. She glared at Sam as he ran around the room holding the video camera in her face and then trying to capture what was happening between her legs. He started to record from the moment she said her water broke. To be honest he had recorded every moment he could when he was home from a game.

"I swear to God Sam if you have my vagina on that video I will break it and you're neck." She grunted. Sam smiled and placed the camera back on her face.

"Babe, I just want to capture when our little angel comes into the earth."

"Get that camera out of my face!"

"Okay, baby, the doc wants you to push!" her mother said smiling and playfully pushing Sam away. "Boy, go on the other side and hold her leg back."

"Oh my Goddddd!" Mercedes screamed. "This hurts too much, mama!"

"Push…come on…this is it!" the doctor instructed.

"You said that last time!"

"You look so beautiful, babe." Sam said kissing her forehead.

"Stop talking to me!" she grunted and pushed as hard as she could then stopped when she heard the sound of the baby crying.

"It's a girl….a girl…listen to her wail. You got a singer on your hands." The doctor said. Mercedes closed her eyes as her mother wiped her forehead then opened them up searching to see where her baby was. She watched as Sam cut the cord then bounced around the nurse as she cleaned her up.

"Can I see my baby?" she asked in what sounded like a whisper. "I mean damn…I was the one doing all the work." Mercedes whined then looked at her mother who was in tears. "Mama, where are the boys?"

"They are out in the waiting area with Santana."

"Tell them to come in." Mercedes said as they cleaned her up and placed her legs back down. Moments later Sam came over smiling and talking to the baby before placing her down on Mercedes.

"She's beautiful, babe." Sam smiled as Mercedes just stared at the little girl. He pulled out his video camera and started recording again. "Look at the prettiest women in the world…in my world." Mercedes looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay…it was worth it…she's adorable ain't she?" He smiled then bent down and kissed her on the lips then stroking the baby's hand. "So…what are we going to call her?"

"How about…Adora?"

"Adora…perfect." Sam smiled just as the boys came running in. Mercedes smiled as everyone came around to get a glance at the baby. She smiled as they all kept peering over at Adora and saying how cute she looked. Mercedes couldn't believe that after ten years she was about to do this thing all over again. She smiled as she noticed Sam looking at her with a smile on his face. She was happy that this time around she was going to have him around to help her every step of the way.


End file.
